Easier to Run
by CrayonDreamer
Summary: It's Easier to Run, Replacing this pain with something wrong Konoha watched him die, didn't care, and yet he'd fake his own death to protect it. If there was no world, he couldn't prove it wrong. He was taken in by Akatsuki, also misunderstood. ON HAITUS
1. The nightmare

A/N: I've had this idea in my head for a loonnng time now, so I'm really excited to finally put it up

**A/N: I've had this idea in my head for a loonnng time now, so I'm really excited to finally put it up! Well um….. I have nothing else to say. TITLE MAY CHANGE**

**Disclaimer: :**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto sat on his knees in front of the council. He was being held down by heavy chains that wrapped all around his tired body and down to even heavier weights. He had two jounin guards on either side of him. His usual spiked blonde hair was messy and damp with nervous sweat. He looked up and glared at the council. Both hatred and fear evident in his big cerulean eyes. His usual orange jumpsuit was replaced by dull prisoner rags.

Yes, he was in court. But he didn't do any thing wrong. But the council had finally snapped. They were looking for any way to…..

"Uzumaci Naruto. You are hereby convicted of using the Kyuubi's power and sentenced to death." Said the head elder

Naruto's tears made a way down his cheeks as his head came to rest on some sort of cutting bored. The executioner walked towards him. The large knife he carried seemed to taunt him.

"B-but it isn't fair. I can't control it." Naruto cried as the person who would bring his death sharpened his sword.

"It isn't fair that you killed my family!" shouted one of the villagers in the back.

The rest of the village started to shout things like;

"Kill it!"

"He doesn't have the right to live!"

Naruto shook uncontrollably as he sobbed until he heard a few people shouting;

"No!"

"Let him go!"

"He's not the monster!"

Naruto looked over to see all of his friends trying to protest his death. He held a weak but meaningful smile. But it didn't last long. The executioner brought down his sword.

Naruto woke up with a start as he shot up from his hospital bed. His heart was pounding so hard in his head that he could only hear the fast beeping noises of the heart monitor next to him. It wasn't two seconds until Tsuande and Kakashi ran into the room.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Kakashi asked

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. It was just a n-nightmare." Naruto said shakily

Tsuande let out a breath of relief. "You gave us a scare there brat." She said as she walked out with Kakashi.

Naruto brought his forearm to his face and wiped away the tears that threatened to fall

"Oi, Naruto." Sasuke called

Naruto looked over at the boy in the hospital bed to his left. The very same boy he had stopped from making the biggest mistake he could make just a day earlier.

"Yeah?" naruto asked

"I just wanted to say….. thanks."

Naruto was stunned. The great Uchiha Sasuke was thanking him.

"The Curse seal may have clouded my rational thinking, but a still did what I did. I abandoned everything and tried to kill you for… power." He said with disgust in himself as he gripped his bed sheets. "I know you might not be able to forgive me."

"Sasuke, even if you had left, I still would have forgiven you if you had eventually come home." He looked Sasuke in the eyes. "You're like a brother to me. I won't give up on you that easily." He smiled

"Thanks. Even though I would have never admitted it before, you're like a brother to me too, dobe." He teased

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura leaned over the bridge, staring at her reflection in the calm water. She didn't know how ling she had been there. She had lost track since there was only one thing on her mind.

"_You're really pathetic Sakura."_

"Sakura!"

Sakura looked up to see Ino running towards her

"They're back!" she called

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura stood frozen in front of the door. She had been told by the nurse at the front desk that who ever she was looking for would be in this room. She just didn't say who was in there. Was it just Naruto? Did he bring Sasuke back…. Alive? Was it just Sasuke? Did he kill Naruto but was stopped by the rest of the team? Did both of them come back? Or the worst case scenario…… was neither of them in there? Maybe the nurse was thinking of Shikamaru or Neji that she was visiting. So many things ran through her head. So many things could have happened. Sakura felt she couldn't move. She thought of just running. Maybe coming back later when she was ready. But she would find out sooner or later. So she took a deep breath and slowly opened the door.

Her breath was caught in her throat. There they were, just sitting in their hospital beds. They weren't glaring at each other. They were just….. talking. Wrapped up in bandages and eating some soup.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted

"H-Hi." She stuttered

Sasuke turned away. He felt terrible about what he did to her. A knot formed in his stomach with every step closer she came. She stopped a mere few inches from his bed. Sakura raised her hand sharply in a threatening manner.

WHACK!

She slapped him across the face. "That's for leaving" she said with a tiny hint of anger. It's not like Sasuke was going to stop her, because he could. He knew he deserved that. But the next thing he knew, she had her arm wrapped around him in a heartfelt hug. "And this is for coming back." she whispered and then pulled back. She sat down on a chair in between the two beds. It was awkward for a while considering everything that's happened. Finally Naruto decided he wanted to say something.

"Hey, guys." He said

"Yeah?" Sakura asked

"I have something really important to tell you. And you can't tell anyone." He said

This caught their ears. They looked at him attentively.

"I had a nightmare that the council wanted to…..kill……me." he said choking on the last words

"Okay." Sasuke said, not really seeing the importance.

"They wanted to kill me because……" Naruto lifted off his shirt and turned to face his friends. He sat crossed legged and put his heads into the tiger seal. He focused his chakra and soon enough his sealing mark appeared on his stomach. He glanced up to see the look on his friends faces.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he recalled the memories of their fight. "That chakra……and…….you…you have the nine tailed fox……. Don't you." He asked

Naruto sighed. "That's why the villagers hate me. That's why I'm afraid of the council."

Tears started to form in Sakura's eyes. "Oh Naruto….."

Naruto's head shot up. "Oh God, you don't hate me do…?" he didn't have the chance to finish his sentence. Sakura already had her arms around him.

"No! I just….. I'm so sorry. I've always treated you like trash because my parents and… I just figured that there must have been a reason….. I…….I shouldn't have said all those things to you." She cried

Naruto pulled on a small smile and looked her in the eyes. "It's okay. I was use to it. At least now there aren't any secrets." He said

Sakura sniffed and wiped away her tears. "Right." She smiled. "I'll come back tomorrow. My mom is going to want me home soon. Bye" she said as she shut the door behind her.

Naruto sighed. "Well, I'm tired. G'night." Naruto said as he lay back down.

"Yeah. Goodnight." Sasuke said as he too layed down.

"Oh and Sasuke." Naruto called

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked

"You look really ugly in second state." Naruto laughed

"Hn."

**YAYAYAYAYAAAAA!! Next chapter will have ITACHI IN IT! I promise! I hope you liked this little Team 7 fluffies. I just love writing them! It's adorable! Remember! Reviews make me happy! And when I'm happy, I write better!**


	2. A night no one will forget

A/N: Okay, I forgot to put this in the last chapter, but just so you know, this isn't shippuden

**A/N: Okay, I forgot to put this in the last chapter, but just so you know, this isn't shippuden. Naruto stopped Sasuke. There! : D Anyway, things are going to heat up in this chappie! I don't want to rush into what I have planned to quickly though.**

**Disclaimer: -flees- noooo!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tsunade walked into Sasuke and Naruto's hospital room. They've been there for about 2 days now.

"I think you two are about ready to be released." She said with a tiny smile

"Yata!" Naruto exclaimed, pumping his right arm in the air. But when he did, a sharp pain shot through his right shoulder. He drew him arm back down quickly, wincing at the pain.

"But first, we need to talk." She said, eyeing Uchiha.

Sasuke sighed. He knew it wasn't going to be that easy. He wasn't just going to let in like that.

"Sasuke, you will be off duty for a few weeks and will be watched by hidden ANBU. And we will need to monitor that seal." She said.

Sasuke nodded. It wasn't as bad as he had expected but still. Not being able to see any action for a while sucked.

Tsunade then turned to Naruto. "And you." She said.

Naruto looked at her strangely.

"Before you go, I want to check the wound on your shoulder." She said

Naruto sighed in relief. He thought it was something serious.

"I'm not done. Kakashi said that when he got there and found you both unconscious, one of his dogs was also sniffing out the area. He said that he sensed abnormal chakra. Demonic chakra." Tsunade sat on the bed next to Naruto and gave him a comforting look.

"The seal is……..starting to break." She said sadly.

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed

"But don't worry; we have some seal experts coming to help out. It'll be fine." She smiled

Naruto sighed. "Okay."

"Now, Sasuke, you can go. Naruto, let's see that shoulder."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto walked down the street of his neighbor hood to his apartment. His jacket was tied around his waist and he hung his t-shirt over his left shoulder due to the heat of the evening. He had a new bandage that wound around his right shoulder to the bottom of his right bicep, protecting the wound caused by Sasuke's Chidori a few days earlier. Tsunade had told him that he needed to take it easy for a while because he wasn't completely healed yet.

In the time he had been home, he hadn't found much time to reflect on the things that had happened recently. Namely, the fight. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get Sasuke's words out of his head. He knew it was the seal that made him do that…. But still. It was hard. Before He knew it, he was at the door to his apartment. He opened the door and set his bag down near his bed and sighed. He looked around his apartment. His eyes rested on the picture of team 7. He walked over to it and smiled. He knew it very well. There was no going back to that time. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. He walked away from his trip down memory lane and over towards the impatient visitor on the other side who kept knocking furiously.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm coming!" he shouted.

Naruto reached for the door handle. But the second he touched it, he felt an all too familiar chakra. He back up from the door just as it was knocked down. Naruto's eyes widened. Standing before him were Itachi Kisame and Deidara.

"W-What are you doing here?" he asked. He knew perfectly well what they wanted, he just couldn't think of anything else to say.

"It's time you come with us Naruto-kun." Itachi said with no emotion in his voice.

"No way!" Naruto said as he tried to bolt out the door and past them. But to no avail. He was simply punched in the stomach by Itachi…. HARD. Naruto fell back a few feet and hit the ground hard. He clutched his stomach and weakly looked up at them.

He stood up. "I'm not just going to go along with your plans." He said. With that, he back flipped and broke through the window behind him, landing swiftly on the street 3 stories below. He winced at the strain it took on his legs. He looked up just in time to see the three of them jumping out. He took out 10 churikan and threw them at the Akatsuki members before running away.

Naruto ran as fast as his legs would carry them. Pushing what chakra he had into his legs to increase speed. But they were catching up. He glances behind him for a second and saw Itachi turn on his Mangekyo Sharingan. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Noooo!!" he ran around a corner near the market place. People were going about their business when they saw a young boy running away from THE Itachi Uchiha and two other Akatsuki members.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE!" he screamed. But the people just looked away. Most backed out of the way, not wanting to get in the way of Akatsuki. Some people even had the nerve to yell.

"Who would want to help the Demon boy?!"

Tears flied through the air trailing behind Naruto. He looked up the street. He wasn't far from the Hokage tour now. Maybe he would make it and get help. That was all the hope he needed. But then out of the blue Itachi appeared in front of naruto with a small glowing sword in hand. He slashed across his chest, leaving a deep gash.

"Arrrggggghhhh!!" he cried as he fell to the ground, clutching the bleeding wound.

Kisame delivered a hard kick to Naruto's throat. He hit the ground again. He tried to lift himself off the ground with his right arm but the pain and his lack of strength caused him to collapse. He lay there in the streets. His body was weak and going numb quickly.

_Is this what dying is like?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi walked towards Naruto's apartment. They were planning on all going out to Ramen just like old times. They knew they couldn't go back, but they could try. As they neared his home, they heard a loud commotion down the road. They could have sworn hey heard naruto yelling something.

"Oh man. What did Naruto do this time?" Sasuke asked, slightly irritated.

Kakashi looked up at Naruto's apartment window. "No, Sasuke. I think he's in REAL trouble." He said, pointing to the shattered glass.

A loud and painful scream echoed in the air. There was no doubting. That was Naruto. They bolted off, with Sasuke falling slightly behind due to his injuries.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Itachi sensed Sasuke's chakra coming closer and so he turned to Kisame and Deidara. "We have to go." He said. The images of the three slowly disappeared, leaving Naruto laying in the street.

Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke skipped to a stop and they turned a corner. All they saw was naruto, laying still in the middle of the streets, wounded badly and bleeding. All the villagers had now retreated to their homes. Time seemed to stop. Sasuke was the first to snap out of it.

"NARUTOOOOOO!!" he screamed, running to his brother like friend. Kakashi and Sakura didn't take a second more of hesitation and ran at top speed toward the boy.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled as he knelt down next to him along with his students.

Naruto was gasping for air. "K-k-kaka-shi s-en-sei?" he asked

"Yes, Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura too." Kakashi said gently.

"Can't…. b-breathe." He choked.

"Naruto, you're going to be fine." Sakura said with tears rapidly dripping down her face.

"Don't…. want.. t-to die yet." He whispered

"Damn it! She said you're going to be fine dobe!" Sasuke yelled

Naruto's eyes slowly started to droop closed.

"No Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed

Naruto coughed up a lot of blood.

"I-I'm sorry. I want t-t-o st-stay here with y-you. B-but………" He tried to open his eyes more. "Guys like m-me are t-to an-noying to l-leave. I w-won't b-be gone 'ttebayo." His body went limp and his eyes closed shut. Uzumaci Naruto was dead.

Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs and clung onto the body of her former lively team-mate and best friend. It took Sasuke about 1 more second before he lost it. He shoved his face into his hands.

"NOOOOO!!" he screamed

Kakashi just stared wide eyed at his student. No feeling could express the way he felt. Tears silently dampened his mask.

Itachi, Kisame and Deidara were watching the scene through a genjutsu. Itachi dropped it and they all became visible to the mourning shinobi.

"I am sorry. But we will need to take the body." He said coldly. Kakashi gave them a death glare that would rival…nay… destroy the infamous Uchiha death glare.

"NOT ANY WAY IN HELL!" he yelled. Kakashi charged at them. Deidara threw a few of his clay birds at him, sending Kakashi to the side. Itachi ran threw the smoke Deidara had created and took the body from under Sakura.

"NOOOOOOO!!" She screamed as the Akatsuki men disappeared.

Kakashi stood up and looked around. That was it. They were gone. And naruto was dead. He walked over to his crying students. He got Sakura to her feet and then went to Sasuke. When he offered a hand Sasuke merely slapped it away.

"No! Don't touch me!" he said not looking up. Kakashi picked up the struggling Uchiha and hung him over his shoulder. Sasuke was kick furiously but it was doing no good and only tiring the boy.

**-sniffles-….wow….. That's um…. Sad. I didn't think it would come out like that. –thinks- Anyway, the next chappie won't be as…. Depressing. Here comes the funny stuff! : D ****Comment plz!**


	3. You got some 'splainin to do!

**A/N: Well it's update time! I have a few things to talk about before I get started. I am sorry to say that this won't be KisaIta any more D: It's not that I don't like it because I LOVE IT, it's just that when I start a story with a pairing I have never tried before I try writing one scene for them for practice and well……… it sucked. I am not good at writing shonen-ai. Sorry! I'm still working on some of the other pairings I'm not sure about. **

**I'm starting a new project for this story. When I find a song that fits a part of the story I'll let you know in italics or something. I usually do this when I read other stories. It gives it a better understanding. Like if it's a sad part I'll give you a slow song. Usually the lyrics will match it too. You don't have to listen to the song while reading, it's just a suggestion. **

**I have some other things I'd like to try, but I'll tell you that at the end of the chapter. Enjoy! Oh and please ignore my poor excuse for the following heart beats sounds.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Lub Dub_

_Lub Dub_

"_Is that a heart beat?"_

_Lub Dub_

_Lub Dub_

"_It's mine. But… that's impossible."_

_Lub Dub_

_Lub Dub_

"_Unless..."_

Naruto slowly opened is eyes and quickly regretted it. It was VERY bright. He tried to lift a hand to block the blinding light but he found he couldn't move. As his vision settled he saw none other than Uchiha Itachi's face. Naruto started to panic.

"G-get away from me." He struggled to say.

"Calm down. You'll only strain yourself." He said with out looking up from what ever he was doing

"W-what are you doing to me?" he asked, once again struggling to do so

"Healing you." Itachi answered

"But….why?" Naruto asked

"I'll explain later. Get some rest."

Naruto was far beyond confused. But he didn't resist and once again let the darkness overcome him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto sat on a log roasting some meat that the Blonde Akatsuki member had caught, over a fire they had built. Seeing as how when they had 'captured' him he wasn't wearing his shirt, the fire gave off a nice warm heat that wrapped around his body. Itachi had seemed to have replaced his bandages while he was asleep. But that really wasn't what he was thinking about. It was the fact that they had saved him. And on top of that they fed him and they weren't treating him like a caged pet. Finally, Naruto lost it. He stood up quickly and looked around at them.

"What's with you, hm?" Deidara asked

"What's with me? What's with you!? What the heck is going on?! I mean, just a few hours ago you pretty much killed me! And now you're all just sitting around, being 'nice', healing and feeding me!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Alright, we'll tell you. Just sit down." Said Kisame

Naruto looked at them suspiciously, but sat back down taking a bite out of his cooked meat.

The Akatsuki men looked at each other and then back at the loud boy.

"We need your help." Itachi said.

Naruto nearly chocked on his food.

"What!! What do you need me for!? And why the hell would I help you?!" Naruto asked

Kisame sighed. "We of the Akatsuki were all loyal to our villages. We would do anything for our precious people. Years ago before Akatsuki was even established, we heard of a new threat rising. An organization called "Jigoku". And so, we all had to leave our villages so we could team up and fight them off one day to protect everyone."

"But Itachi killed his entire clan except for Sasuke!" Naruto stated.

"Yes. I did. But that is because..." Itachi sighed "the Uchiha were going to betray Konoha, help Jigoku and take over. They were going to send me to them to keep in contact but I came to Akatsuki, not wanting to betray the village and destroyed my clan. Sasuke was too young so he didn't know about it. And I could tell by the way he talked about it that he loved the village. So he lived." He said. You could tell it was hard for him to say just by the way he hesitated.

"So, you all left your villages, pretended to be a big gang of bad guys, so you could get rid of the real bad guys?" Naruto asked

"Yeah." said Deidara.

"So what do you need me for?" Naruto asked

"We plan to train you into the ultimate shinobi to aid us in defeating Jigoku. We may be S class shinobi, but they have many more S class. We need a biju's power to help us. Once we have defeated them we can all go back home." Itachi explained

"But how do I know you're not lying." Naruto asked

"What would we gain by lying?" Kisame asked

Naruto sat there in deep thought. All was quiet except for the sounds of the late night and the fire crackling. Finally Naruto looked up at them.

"I'll help you." He said

"Really? I didn't think you would agree so easily, hn." Deidara said

"Well, I have nothing to lose. I can't go back to the village. If I go back they'll want an explanation and that would ruin your plans. Plus, now that I know what's really going on, I can't just ignore it." Naruto stated

Suddenly, the three Akatsuki members looked sort of…. sad.

"Naruto… there is something else you need to know." Itachi said

The sudden change of mood caught Naruto's attention.

"What is it?" he asked

"There is more than one reason you can't return to the leaf yet." Itachi said

"Huh?"

"The council came to us, with out the Hokage knowing, and asked us to kill you." Kisame said

Naruto's eyes widened. "Wh-what?"

"They knew we wanted the Kyuubi's power and they wanted to get rid of you. So they came to us with an offer." Deidara added

Naruto was quiet. His head hung and his blonde hair covered his face from view. After a few moments of silence his head shot up. A look of determination on his face.

"Then I'll show them. Once I'm strong enough and we kick those Jigoku's butts, I'll go back home and become Hokage. They'll regret trying to kill me when I show them that I'm not the monster, they are." Naruto said with pride

"You've got nerve kid, I'll tell you that." Kisame said with an amused smile

"If I didn't have nerve, I would have fallen apart a long time ago." Naruto smiled

"Well, you'll need that nerve for this training. It won't be easy." Deidara said.

"We'll start as soon as we get to the base." Itachi said, getting up and heading for his sleeping bag.

"Cool!" Naruto expression change from excitement to slight sadness.

"But before we go, is it possible for me to sneak into the village and get some of my stuff?" Naruto asked

Itachi thought about it for a while but eventually nodded. "Okay, but I'll need to go with you so I can use a genjutsu to hide us." He said

"Thanks." Naruto said as he too retreated to the sleeping bag they provided him with.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**WOOHOO! That chapter wasn't depressing! I couldn't find any music for this chapter. Sorry D:**

**ANNOUNCMENT! PLZ READ!: I am going to try to start a radio play for this story! **

**IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN VOICING SOMEONE PLEASE SEND IN AN AUDITION AUDIO FILE TO:**

**lauren (underscore) brat (at) msn. com**

**(don't send me spam! I hurts my feelings!)**

**When you send your audition, plz put the subject as "Easier to Run Radio Play Audition" **

**In the e-mail, state who you want to voice, how quick you'd be able to record your lines and send them to me, that sort of stuff. **

**Now for your audition audio file. I'd like you to say one line from the story the is emotional, one slightly funny and one angry. This way I have a varietly of voice tones you can do!**

**If you voice some one, you have to take it seriously. You also have to have a good microphone. I will take care of putting it together and adding sound effects.**

**Don't be sad if you are not chosen! You can still help me and the actors by providing feed back. I might still chose you for some one else even though it might not be right away!**

**PLZ HELP ME! :D **


	4. Funneral

A/N: Thank you to the VERY few people how review last chapter –ish sad- I think it might be the summery, so I changed that

**A/N: Thank you to the VERY few people how review last chapter –ish sad- I think it might be the summery, so I changed that. **

**COME ON PEOPLE! I need people for the Radio Play! (just in case your wondering, it's not going on the radio. Maybe YouTube or something) All you need to do is record some lines then send it to me!! (e-mail is in the last chapter at the bottom) PLZ! I really hope you at least try. Oh and if you can, tell me if you are interested in doing it in the reviews.**

**Any way, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two figures stood on the roof tops of Konoha. One much sorter than the other. Both were wearing black cloaks with red cloud designs on them and straw hats with pieces of white cloths dropping down from the rim to cover their faces.

"I still don't know why I have to wear this, right now." Naruto said.

"If you happen to be spotted, we can't let any one figure out it's you." Itachi turned to the boy. "This is one of the last things people would expect you to be wearing." He said with a soft smile, much like the ones he used to give his younger brother.

"M'kay." Naruto said. He turned his attention toward the sky. Dark grey and black clouds were starting to roll in. "So how are we going to do this?" he asked, not turning his head from the approaching storm.

"I have to go speak to the elders. I have to confirm that we have 'taken care of you'. "He turned towards his younger companion. He flashed through a series of seals. At the end of his seals, he reached out and placed one finger on Naruto's head. The blonde boy started to fade away.

"Whoa! What happened?" Naruto asked, amazed as he studied his invisible self.

"You'll have to go to your apartment alone. But even though you are almost invisible, there is still a chance of the genjutsu fading. It's up to you to keep it going. Just make sure your chakra stays in a steady flow and you will be fine. If it fades, you will be nothing but a ghost to the people who see you, so be careful of what you say." Itachi said.

"Got it." Naruto said with a nod.

"Good, now get what you need and I'll meet you at your apartment." Itachi said. And with that he disappeared.

"_He'll have to teach me how to do that." _Naruto thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto had been walking for about five minutes and was pretty close to his apartment. An eerie feeling flooded the streets he walked on. The clouds over head hadn't spilled their watery contents yet but they promised that they would do so soon. The colors of the buildings almost seemed faded with the lack on sunlight. Naruto stopped and looked around at the street he was walking on. It looked like the street near Kakashi's house. He would have been able to tell but everything looked so different without light and color.

Out of the corner of Naruto's eyes, he saw something move. He quickly jumped up onto a roof top. Naruto took another look at what he saw. It was Kakashi, turning around a corner. He was wearing the black outfit that the rest of the village wore to The Third Hokage's funeral. He was also holding a flower. Being the curious fox boy we all love, Naruto followed Kakashi.

Soon enough, he came to the Hokage tower. Naruto was shocked beyond belief. On top of the tower, was some sort of funeral? Naruto ran to the top and quickly climbed up one of the pillars surrounding the area on the top of the tower and watched the ceremony.

_(Song: Sadness and Sorrow (Hokage's funeral song)_

There was a large table covered with a black cloth. On the table were pictures of Naruto with his friends, training, when he was a baby and different items to represent him. Some of them were kunai, the leaf head band he left at his apartment, some one even out a cup of instant miso ramen.

Tsuande stood in front of the table, wearing her official Hokage robes. Shizune was at her side, holding Tonton close. Everyone Naruto cared about was in the crowd. Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Lee, Neji, the rest of the 11 Konoha genin, Gai-sensei, Kurinai-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Iruka-sensei, everyone. They all looked so depressed, so sad. Naruto hated that he was causing all these people so much heart break.

"We are gathered here today to honor the #1 knuckle head ninja, also known as Uzumaci Naruto. He grew up with very few people to care for him and no relatives. But as he grew up, he captured the hearts of all of us here." Tears started to fall freely down Tsuande's face as she talked about the boy. "But knowing Naruto, he wouldn't have wanted us to be sad. He would want us to be happy for him. There is no doubt that he is in a better place now. Where no one will judge him, or call him a monster. Although he never achieved his dream of booting me out of office. He will always be honored in out hearts like the Hokage he would have grown to be." At this point Tsunade started sobbing. Shizune embraced her master in a comforting hug while trying to stop herself from crying as well.

"Please, pay your respects." Tsunade choked out as she turned around and placed a flower on the memorial. She then walked aside to allow everyone up. As everyone took their turn putting their flowers down, they thought about how when they first met the boy, they all thought he was just some loud mouth trouble maker. But Tsunade was right. Over time as they really got to know him, they found he was so full of light and care fir everyone precious to him.

Naruto watched this scene from above, he felt compelled to walk down and stand in the crowd of people. It felt odd when you stood in front of a crowd that couldn't see you. Naruto looked up and the memorial. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He lost concentration and let the jutsu fade the tiniest bit.

As Sasuke stood on the front row, something caught his attention in the corner of his eye. He could have sworn he saw Naruto right be side him.

"Sasuke? What is it?" Sakura asked

"I thought I just saw……" Sasuke couldn't help but let out a small smile. "Heh, the dobe said he wouldn't really be gone." He said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto stood on top of the roof of his soon to be old apartment. Coming down the street, he spotted Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi. Naruto sighed. He knew that he was going to miss them. But he had to do this. He had to keep his promise. Plus, he wanted to get stronger so he could protect them. He was going to have some explaining to do when they see a dead man walking. But it would all play out right in the end… right?

Naruto saw that Sakura was crying. He hated seeing her cry. Sasuke comforted Sakura as much as he could with the little people skills he had. Naruto sighed.

"I'm sorry I have to leave. But I don't want you to spend all the time being sad. In want you to be happy." Naruto whispered.

Itachi appeared behind the boy.

"Do you have what you need?" He asked

"Yeah." Naruto said

"Good. Now is when your hell of training starts." Itachi said with a small smirk

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Yayaya! I hope you liked this chappie!**

**AND I HOPE EVEN MORE OF YOU REVIEW SAYING THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO VOICE SOME ONE! Pweaassseee! It'll be fun! : D**


	5. Akatsuki base

A/N: I have now filled the spot of Narrator for the Radio Play of this story

**A/N:**** I have now filled the spot of Narrator for the ****Radio Play**** of this story. All I need for the first chapter is Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and Tsunade. PLEASE! IF YOU ARE INTERESTED, E-MAIL ME! It's ****lauren(underscore)brat(at)****. Even if you don't want to do a big part, I do need some people who can do extras like the villagers and the council dude. Anyway, ON WITH THE WRITING!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto, Itachi, Deidara, and Kisame had been walking for about a day now with very short breaks. The Akatsuki men were amazed that he wasn't tired. He was such a small kid and they had been walking for so long. Man, when his shinobi profile said he had incredible stamina it wasn't kidding. Finally, Itachi decided to speak.

"We are almost at the border to the Rain country. We will arrive at the base soon." He said

"Cool!" Naruto exclaimed

"But first, you probably want to know about the other Akatsuki members." Deidara said

"Okay, shoot." Naruto said, playing with the small talismans that hung from his straw hat.

Kisame laughed to himself. This kid was starting to grow on him. "Well, first there's Sasori. He is Deidara's partner."

"Then how come Deidara came with you and Itachi?" Naruto asked

"The Leader just told us that he would come. Probably something about the three of us being better for the mission." Kisame said

"Hey, I'm not complaining. I got a few days away from Sasori's constant bickering about how my art isn't true art and he is always talking about turning himself into a puppet was the best decision he has made, yeah." Deidara complained

"Well anyway, next is Hidan." Itachi said "In short, he is immortal, he always talks nonstop about 'Jashin-sama' and he likes to swear. Hidan's not that friendly to new people, but he'll get used to you."

Naruto nodded.

"Kakazu, is Hidan's partner, mainly because they are both immortal. Although technically, he's not. He just has five hearts, each of them allow him to use every chakra element. Oh ya; and he likes money WAY to much." Kisame explained

"Zetsu is our spy. In fact, he was watching and recording your fight with my brother." Itachi said

"He saw that?!" Naruto exclaimed

Itachi simply ignored him. "Then there's Tobi."

"Oh god…" Deidara said as he sweat dropped.

Itachi looked down at Naruto, who was looking up at him curiously. "Actually, I think you and Tobi will get along great." He said with a small smirk

"As for the leader and his 'girlfriend', their nice enough people. Pein is a little edgy though, and if you ruin one of Konan's origami thingies, she might kill you." Deidara said.

"Okay, I think I got it." Naruto said. _"Oh man, what a bunch of freaks"_ He though to himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto stood in front of a larger clearing. The only thing that surrounded them were trees, some grass and more trees. The moon hung high in the sky and the stars shone bright on the clear night. Giant mountains rose high in the distance, like they were trying to show how the majestic rock faces were indestructible.

"This is it." Kisame said simply

"But there's nothing here." Naruto said as if he thought the fish man was crazy.

"Not that you can see." Deidara said.

Itachi walked forward a few steps. He flashed threw a quick yet complicated series of hand seal and the smacked one hand on the ground, holding the other hand to his lips in the tiger seal.

Slowly, the floor of the clearing started to change. A large stone slab appeared on the ground with slightly darker border around it and the Akatsuki symbol, a red stone cloud, was carved in the middle. From each corner of the stone face, another rectangular stone slab attached a smaller version of the larger one.

"Wow. That's…. cool." Naruto said, stunned at the sudden change in scenery.

The others said nothing and walked to the side of the larger stone face. Kisame took out a small scroll from his cloak, knelt down and unrolled it on the ground. One it was all the names they had mentioned on their why here. Naruto saw Sasori, Hidan Kakazu; every one had their names written in blood.

"The only way you can get inside the base is if you have signed this scroll in blood." Kisame said. He turned his head toward Naruto and then gesture toward the scroll.

"Alright then." Naruto said as he moved toward the scroll. He bit down on the pad of his thumb, drawing a small trickle of blood. Once he was done signing his name he stood up.

"Try it out." Kisame said as he rolled up the scroll and put it back into his robe. "Just make the seals 'Boar, Monkey, Ox, Dog' and push a tiny amount of chakra into your hand as you slam it on the ground."

Naruto did as he was told and then slammed his hand on the ground. Suddenly, the rock started to shake. Naruto stood up and looked around. A huge crack split down the middle of the slab and started to open. A Stair appeared from underneath the sliding rock.

Itachi, Deidara and Kisame started to walk down. Naruto just looked around.

"_This is going to take a while to get use to"_ He thought_._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto sat his bag down on his new bed and looked around. His room wasn't that exciting but it had everything he needed. A bed, a dresser, nightstand, lamp. The walls were made of stone and so were the floor and ceiling. The place was pretty simple. He lay down, putting his arms up with his hands under his head and stared at the ceiling. There wasn't much light in there either.

Kisame walked in carrying a bag. Naruto sat up

"Come with me." He said

"For what?" Naruto asked

"The reason you're here." Kisame said simple.

Naruto nodded, and got off his bed.

"Wait." Kisame said the bag he was carrying and threw something in Naruto's face. Naruto caught it and looked at the packages.

"The square package is you new clothes. Put those on and meet me at the training area. Oh and don't open the longer package until you get there." He said and walked out the door.

"Okay." naruto said. "Wait! Where is the training area?!" He called. No one answered. Naruto sighed. "Stupid Fish guy." He muttered under his breathe as he opened the package.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

After a long walk through the base, trying to find the Training Area, Naruto found a large double door with the words "Training Area" on it. Naruto walked in and found a large dome shaped area with dangerous obstacle courses, fighting equipment and one large empty area. That's were Kisame was standing, leaning on his sword.

Naruto was wearing black pair of pants, similar to the ones joining wear, a red vest with fish net lining a few inches of the bottom and the neck line and a black t-shirt underneath. He also had a black strap going form his left shoulder to his right hip and back around.

" 'bout time kid." Kisame said lazily.

"Well it's not like I had much help getting here." Naruto said, slightly irritated

Naruto looked over to the right. Itachi was leaning against the wall with an unreadable expression.

"Um…why's he here? I thought you were teaching me right now." Naruto asked

"He's going to monitor the Kyuubi's chakra while you train. Now, did you bring that other package?" He asked

"Yeah." Naruto said, holding it up.

"Good. Now you can open it." Kisame said

Naruto slowly opened the long package. Anticipation was eating at him. His eyes widened in awe at what he saw.

**Ahhhh. I haven't done a cliffy in a while! It feels good! Review/ Audition time! : DDDD**


	6. Nerve

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. I've just been feelin really lazy lately. What a drag, I'd rather watch clouds XD **

**I've decided to put the Radio Play on HAITUS for a while. It's just not going anywhere. But I'm not giving up on it. I just need more people to audition!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was the most beautiful weapon he had ever seen. The blade was stunning silver and had nine red outlined fox tails carved into it, curling up the blade in different ways. The hilt had red, gold and black lacing together in a crisscross pattern. Naruto starred wide eyed at it for what seemed like forever. Kisame stood, leaning on Samaheda, slightly annoyed.

"You know a bug will fly into your mouth if you keep staring like that." He said with sarcasm.

Naruto's head snapped up with a huge grin in place.

"This is awesome!!" He said as he begun swinging his new katana (sword) around. Out of no where, Kisame appeared behind him and hit him upside the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" naruto complained, dropping his sword to rub the back of his neck.

"You're being annoying." Kisame said flatly. "Now, poor some chakra into the sword." Kisame said.

Naruto nodded and picked up the discarded sword of the ground. He used his free hand to gather chakra. His hand stated to glow blue.

"Not your chakra." Kisame said. Naruto looked up at the fish man. "The Kyuubi's"

"But it'll take a while before I can reach it." Naruto said.

"Okay." Kisame said

Naruto sat down cross legged on the floor and put his sword down beside him. He placed his hands into the tiger seal.

No movement came from the boy.

Still no movement.

Still none.

None.

Itachi and Kisame sighed simultaneously. This was going to take a while.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Man! I don't remember it being to hard to find last time!" naruto complained as he wandered through the halls within his own mind.

"This is my mind! Why can't I just poof myself in there!" He exclaimed, crossing his arms.

_POOF_

Naruto found himself in the sewer where the Kyuubi's cage towered over him.

"Oh…." Naruto stated

"**What do you want brat?"**

Naruto stared at the fox with no fear what so ever.

"Lend me your power." Naruto demeaned

"**And why should I? We're not in a life threatening situation. And frankly, I don't like being pushed around."**

Naruto was silent as he thought about his answer. He looked back up at the Fox Demon with determination and a grin to match it.

"Because I need it if I'm going to show those council bastards that they're wrong. And besides… you're stuck in here. What else have you got to do?" he asked with an air that said he was not afraid of this guy.

Kyuubi was shocked. No one had ever dared to talk to him like that. He smirked.

"**You've got some nerve, talking to the Demon king like that." **He paused. Now Naruto had a small ounce of fear of the Demon lord.

"Nerve, huh? Where have I heard that before?" Naruto said sarcastically

"**I like that. You're tough kid. Fine, I'll lend you my power."**

And with that, a red chakra started to leak from his cage and toward Naruto. But this time, instead of fighting it, Naruto let it pour into him. It ran through his body like fire.

Back in the real world, Itachi and Kisame were getting bored. They had no idea the kid was going to take so long. Finally, they saw movement. Kisame sighed in relief.

"Geez kid. I was beginning to think you had gone into a coma." Kisame said.

Naruto stood up and opened his eyes toward Kisame and Itachi. They were now blood red with slits instead of pupils. The marks on his cheeks grew thicker and his teeth became fangs. Kisame raised an eye brow.

"Impressive." He said with a smirk.

Naruto ignored the compliment and picked his new sword. He carefully concentrated and poured Kyuubi's chakra into the sword.

The sword looked as if it was on fire. The red tails outlined on the sword filled into full, blood red, colour. They danced across the blade. The sword was

Alive.

It started moving. Moving on its own. At first, it gently swayed from side to side. Then harder, until Naruto was thrown into a wall.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Naruto complained as he got up.

"It's a sword." Itachi commented from where he was leaning on the wall.

Naruto shoot him a glare, and then looked back at Kisame.

"Every member of the seven swordsmen of the mist has a sword like this. You have to work with it until it trusts you. Then over time, it will grow." Kisame said, holding up Samaheda as an example of just how big it will grow.

"Wow…" Naruto said in awe.

"Now go back to your room for now, someone will get you when you're needed." Kisame said as he started to walk out of the training area.

"But you didn't teach me anything!!" Naruto complained. But Kisame had already left.

"_Stupid Fish Guy."_ He thought

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"It takes him too long to access the Kyuubi's chakra. And when he does, it slowly damages his body. If we don't do something soon, the seal will break." Itachi said, kneeling on the floor in front of his leader.

A man with spiky orange hair, piercings down his nose and under his lip and strange eyes with a ring pattern sat before him and nodded.

"Then there's only one option. We must change the seal, immediately." Pein said

**And that's where I leave you for now. Sorry I took soooo long, but as I said above, I've been really lazy. And while I was in the middle of writing it, I went outside to rollerblade…. that phailed. I ended up twisting my knee and my wrist. So as you can see, it was hard to write. Anyway, REVIEW PLZ!**


	7. Someone's at the door for you

A/N: OMG

**A/N: OMG! HOLY NFGHSDGFHL! School's coming too soon! And even worse…. I JUST GOT BRACES 0.0 NOOOOO!! –is over reacting- Life is not fun my friend. Anyway, now for the good news!**

**I am dedicating this chappie too my bud ****keepinXitXreal22**** whose birthday was two days ago XD**

**Oh and two more things. I know that some of you are wondering when Hinata's going to be in this since it IS NaruHina, but trust me, she will be in soon and lastly (I don't care if it's not a word) I will try to make the chapters longer from now on. But of course I pretty much fail at life so I can't make any promises XD.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tsunade looked over the paper work in front of her for what seemed like the millionth time, almost hoping it wasn't true. It was the test she had Naruto take before he went home THAT day almost a month ago. She had taken some x-rays of his wounded shoulder. He was still and behaving well - like she had told him to be - while he was waiting for her to take the picture, but then every time she took it, he quickly changed position and made a funny pose. One with him making a face, one with him making the peace sign with his right hand, ect. She laughed quietly under her breath as she looked over the pictures. But that's not what she was worried about. You see, he thought she was taking an x-ray of his shoulder, which she could have just gotten a Hyuuga to look at, but she was really taking a look at the seal. Not even a Hyuuga could detect the Biju's chakra system. It was too deep, too…complicated. So she had used a very VERY advanced X-ray system to take the picture. She didn't tell him how bad it really was because she didn't want to scare him.

Shizune walked into her office and over to her desk, putting some papers down. She looked over at the pictures her master was looking at.

"So it's been a month huh?" she asked, her eyes just as soft as her voice.

Tsunade rested her shin on her interlaced fingers and smiled solemnly. "Yeah…" she turned her chair around to look over the village as Shizune looked at the x-rays. Her eyes widened. She was about to say something, but Tsunade seemed to read her mind.

"I know. I want you to get Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Hinata here immediately." She said, still gazing out over her village.

"But don't you think this mission as to extreme for them?" Shizune asked.

"Which is why after I brief them, I want three Anbu squads to cover them." Tsunade turned her head toward her student. "We have to do this quickly, and only they can do this."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke walked down the streets with his hands in his pockets as usual. It has been exactly a month and he could still swear the orange clad ninja was going to run up to him, calling his name to ask him if he wanted to train. Sasuke didn't realize until he stood in that same spot that he was walking down the street where IT happened. Something brought him out if his thoughts.

He looked to his right to see something that made his blood boil over the top. A group of adults, standing outside the front of their house, were having a party. They were standing around a table, each with a class of sake, about to make a toast.

"Cheers to the first month without the Demon kid!" The man who seemed to be hosting the party said. He and his company banged their glasses together and were about to drink out of them when – suddenly- all of their glasses broke at the bottom. It happened so fast, they couldn't see what had done it. They stood frozen until they had the courage to slowly look over to the wall beside them.

There was a group of churikan imbedded deep into the wood. They quickly turned their heads to see non other than Uchiha Sasuke, glaring at them with no end to the hatred, anger and sadness he felt.

"Never again." He said with a tone so cold it made them shiver.

Sasuke started to walk, once again his hands in his pockets and his head down. His hands were balled up into angry fists though. He let out a deep breathe, trying to calm himself.

"Sasuke-kun!" he heard a voice call. Sasuke looked up to see Sakura running toward him, Kakashi following at his own pace be hind her.

"Tsunade-sama wants to see us in her office." She said

" 'kay." Sasuke answered quietly as they walked toward the Hokage's tower.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The four requested Shinobi stood in front of their Hokage, waiting for their orders.

"I am sending you on a mission into Akatsuki's base to find Naruto's 'Chakra Keiro'." Tsunade informed them.

"What's a Chakra Keiro?" Sakura asked

"I-it's the center channel of a person's chakra. The chakra is created there and then held." Hinata stuttered.

"Exactly." Tsunade said. "I have three teams of Anbu going in to protect you. Each of your skills are required for this mission, skills that aren't available in any other shinobi. That's why I'm sending you instead of just Anbu."

"But why do we need to get his Chakra Keiro?"

Tsunade sighed. "Naruto's Chakra Keiro is different from any one else. That's where the Kyuubi was sealed. But because he held the Kyuubi, it weakened over time.

Even though Kyuubi has probably been pulled out by now, you can never truly pull it out. The seal could break, letting only the spirit out. But that's still powerful enough to destroy us. We could be on the verge of another Kyuubi attack."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto kneeled, panting, on the ground of the large, dome shaped training room. His hair wet, not completely from sweat, but also because Kisame thought he looked a little tired, so he decided it would be nice if he used a small water dragon jutsu to cool him off.

He had been training with this new sword for a little less than a month now and he was slowly getting better, but the work was exhausting. Kisame and Itachi were impressed that he had so much stamina. He had been begun practicing his katas and sparing with some training dummies and he was starting to get better at those, but he was still at square one with controlling his sword when he pumped chakra into it.

In short, His sword was as stubborn as he was.

"I don't understand." Naruto said between breaths. "How can I make my sword 'trust" me?"

Kisame sighed and walked over to the boy on the ground and smirked. He was really beginning to like being a sensei – he liked being in charge.

"That's something you have to figure out on your own." Kisame said.

"Ugh!" Naruto exclaimed, getting up with his sword in hand. He turned around and slashed right through one of the poor defenseless training dummies. As you can see, he was frustrated, and the fact that he had spent almost a month on this wasn't helping. He looked behind him too see that Kisame and Itachi had left. He was use to that now, but it was still annoying. Naruto took a few deep breathes to calm himself before he attempted to pump chakra into his sword again.

Once again it became alive with new color and the dancing tails. He concentrated, taking slow breathes as he tried to keep it still…..

Fail.

The sword came up and the face of it hit him in the forehead. Naruto through it into another helpless dummy and sat down cross legged. He glared at the sword, stuck horizontally in the hay body, in a childish way.

"Why do I have a feeling you're just taunting me?" Naruto asked the inanimate object.

The sword just stood there.

The way other non-living things do.

_**BOOM**_

A loud explosion came from above ground. The ceiling shook a little, small flakes of it falling into the blonde's hair.

"Naruto! Some one is at the door for you, hn!" Deidara called as he walked into the training area. Naruto was instantly on his feet.

"Konoha!? What do we do!!" he asked

"Relax, un. I've got a plan…..

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura and Kakashi kneeled behind a row of bushes and watched as the Anbu attacked the Akatsuki's servants. They could tell they weren't members and just followers because they weren't wearing the robes. But still, there were quit a few of them, and they were still dangerous.

Hinata had her Byakugan on, waiting for the right time to sneak into the base. Finally, she saw their chance.

"There's some kind of illusion covering the entrance. It's been dropped." She said, surprisingly, without much stuttering

"Okay, we sneak in get his Chakra Keiro, and GET OUT. What ever you do, do not let your guard down." Kakashi stressed.

"Hai!"

"Let's go!"

They ran around the battle, staying in the shadows and immediately darted for the entrance. Surprisingly, the stairwell was open. They ran down at top speeds until they hit the bottom. They looked around.

"Doesn't look like anyone's here. Let's go. Hinata, you lead the way." Kakashi said.

"H-Hai." She said, and took off, the others following at her heels.

They searched for what seemed like an eternity with the all the intensity of the situation. Running through the corridors like mice on a maze. Suddenly, Hinata stopped.

"Someone's coming!' she whispered

They looked around for somewhere to hide, but found none. Four figures appeared in front of them. Three of them were recognizable as Naruto's murderers, the fourth, much shorter than the rest. They all wore Akatsuki cloaks and hats. The hat of the shorter one covered his face.

"How nice of you to drop by, un." Deidara smirked.

"We'd like you to meet our new little protégée." Kisame said, gesturing toward the shorter member

He tilted his head up, revealing nothing but cerulean blue eyes.

**And that's where I'll end it today. School's coming too quickly! But don't worry, it won't delay my updating that much. After all, the Grade Eights in my school get a lot of time out of the classroom! Well, see later! **

**ENJOY THE CLIFFIE! MWAHAHAHA! –poofs away- **


	8. Come

A/N: Gawd

**A/N:**** Gawd! I can finally update! If you didn't know, I have a rule of Updating when I have more than one story in progress. I update in order, in this case The love that will sacrifice and then Easier to run. If I just updated Easier to run I have to update TLTWS before I can update it again. Unless of course I have a major writers block. It's a pain but it keeps me organized. Anyway, I hope you like this chappie, hopefully there will be signs of ****NARUHINA**** in this one! 8DDDD**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Naruto looked over at Kisame who was standing on his right. "_Little_ protégée?!" he silently hissed so the Konoha nin wouldn't hear.

"Can it, Shorty." He retorted, turning back to the 'enemy'

Kakashi glared at the Akatsuki men with such venom that normal people would shrink back in fear. But of course, they weren't dealing with normal people.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata! Formation!" He said

Sakura and Hinata immediately stood behind Kakashi in their fighting stances. Sasuke hesitated but stood beside Kakashi, still a few steps behind him and took a fighting stance.

"You got what you wanted, why don't you just let us by." Kakashi hissed

"What would be the fun in that, un?" Deidara taunted

"YOU THINK THAT DESTORYING LIVES IS FUN?!" Sasuke shouted, gritting his teeth in anger.

"What do we care if some fool gets in our way?" Itachi said darkly

"That's it!!" Sasuke screamed and launched forward at Itachi before Kakashi could stop him. He jumped in the air and brought out his kunai, preparing to bring it down on Itachi's skull. But just as he was about to, he noticed that Itachi didn't even look away from Kakashi and the others, he was ignoring him. And that's when the blue eyed kid jumped in front of him with his sword. He blocked the attack and they both came down, blades crossed, onyx staring angrily at expressionless cerulean. After they both gave up the staring contest, they flipped back simultaneously.

Kakashi looked closely at the boy. _"All those men up there fighting the Anbu were just servants. This kid can't be any older than Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata. He must really be something." _He thought

On the inside, Naruto wanted to do so many things. He wanted to go over and tell them he was okay. He wanted to tell Sakura not to cry, Kakashi not to worry, Hinata that she was strong, and Sasuke that he was still like his brother. But of course, he did let one thing slip his lips. Naruto straitened his posture and looked at Sasuke mockingly.

"You know, when two shinobi are strong enough, they can exchange thoughts just by the clash of their blades." He said smugly, holding up his sword and running his finger over the blade. "So… do you know what I'm thinking?"

Sasuke's eyes widened like saucers as he heard the familiar phrase. The boy in front of him, even though his face was hidden, smirked

"Of course you can't." He said mockingly.

"Now really, why don't you just run along and we'll let you live." Kisame said.

"You fools! Don't you understand?! Naruto's Chakra Keiro still holds the _spirit_ of the Kyuubi! It's starting to break and Kyuubi's spirit will be released in all his fury!" Kakashi yelled

Naruto gasped and his eyes widened in fear. His memory went back to the night he left Konoha when Tsunade told him the seal was breaking. Naruto glanced over at Kisame, Itachi and Deidara. _ Do they know?_

"We know all about that and it will be taken care of. Now we will ask you one more time. Leave here." Kisame said

"Not until we have what we've come for!" This time it was Hinata, surprising everyone.

"That's a shame then. Deidara…" Itachi started

"You got it, un" Deidara reached into his pouch and touch out some clay spiders, he was just about to throw them the when Kakashi sprinted forward and pushed his arms, throwing the spiders off course.

"No!" Deidara yelled before the bombs exploded, sending every one in different directions.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hinata slowly gained consciousness, though she didn't want to get up yet. Her head was throbbing and she was afraid she'd see something terrible if she opened her eyes. Images spun through her head like her team-mates lying beside her, defeated by the great explosion or maybe she was alone with the enemy. Of course she figured she had better get up and face it. Don't hide from your fear. Don't run away. Things like that were the things Naruto-kun taught her.

She slowly lifted her body, shaking off the ruble of the explosion as she did. Her body ached a bit from the impact of what ever was behind her. She sat with her eyes closed for a few seconds until she gathered the courage to open them. Her eyes scanned the area around her. She was surrounded by walls of ruble; behind her was the original wall of Akatsuki's base. Something caught her eye. She was not alone. On the other side of the small space, lying on the ground was the mysterious Akatsuki boy. His hat was beside him and his cloak was ripped everywhere, so his face was completely exposed. Blonde ruffled hair and whisker like marks on his cheeks was all she needed to identify him.

The boy slowly opened his eyes and was met with a surprise. A kunai was held only inches away from his face. Naruto grabbed his hat beside him and covered his face. Maybe he got lucky and she didn't recognize him

"Who are you? What kind of sick joke is this?!" Hinata demanded an answer. She obviously thought that he was using a transformation to mess with her mind.

Naruto lowered his hat in defeat. "Um… Hi, Hinata-chan." He said with a sheepish smile.

"_Only naruto-kun talks to me like that…."_

Hinata instantly back and up and dropped her kunai. Her knees gave out from under her and she continued to back up into the wall. Naruto took one step closer and that's when she fainted.

"Oi! Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan wake up!" He said as he ran over to her.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes again, blinking to get everything in focus. She was met with the face of someone she thought was dead. Hinata squealed.

"Ahhh! No! Get away from me!" she screamed. Naruto back up into the opposite wall.

"Hinata ch-.."

"No! You're dead! They saw it!" she screamed again.

"Hinata-chan, it's me. I'm alive." He said softly. _"Oh man, Itachi and the other are going to KILL ME." _He thought.

Hinata looked up, tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. "N-naruto-kun……" she whispered. Something moved her forward, wrapping her arms around Naruto. She didn't even know what she was doing until she did it, but for some reason she didn't want to let go. Naruto was also surprised at the sudden embrace; surely this wasn't the Hinata he knew, who fainted every time he got within a few of her. But for some strange reason he wanted to hug her back.

"N-naruto-kun I'm so glad you're okay! Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi-sensei will-"

"No! They can't know yet!" Naruto said, letting go of her and looking into her pearl eyes.

"But Naruto-kun, they……." Hinata broke their gaze. "Y-you don't have any idea how sad they were when you… 'died'. It was unbearable. Life just wasn't the same for any one." She stated

"And you have no idea how sorry I am for causing them so much pain. But I will tell them eventually. I just have to do something first." He said

"What do you have to do?" she asked

Naruto proceeded to explain what the Akatsuki were really doing, including the Jigoku's threat. After he was done, he waited for Hinata's response. He couldn't tell what she was looking at or what she was thinking. He started to become nervous.

"I'm proud of you Naruto-kun." She said

"What?" he asked

"I think you are doing the right thing by helping protect everyone. You're an amazing person." She said, a light blush creeping at her cheeks.

"Wow, thanks Hina-chan." He said, beginning to blush as well

"H-Hina-chan?" she asked _"He's giving me a nickname?"_

"I-if you don't mind me calling you that." He said.

"Its okay." she said with a shy smile

Now it was time for Naruto to hug Hinata, this time, not as awkward as before. More relaxed. Naruto sighed as he pulled back.

"We're going to have to get out of here eventually……. Then I might not see you again for a long time." he said glumly

"O-oh yeah." She whispered

Suddenly Naruto perked up, his eyes widening in realization of something. He looked Hinata deep in her eyes. "What if we didn't have to leave?" he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked

"I really want to get to know you more, you're a really great person. What if you came with me?"

"Huh?" she asked, clearly thinking she imagined it.

"Hina-chan…" He held out his hand. "Come with me."

**-Squeals- OME!! I think that was the cutest NaruHina scene I've ever written! Do you like it? REVIEW!! **

**ONCE AGAIN! ENJOY THE CLIFFIE! MWA HA HA!!**


	9. OHMYGOD! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!

**A/N:**** Lol, I tricked you with the chapter name!**

**You know how last time I said that I always update one story before the other and so on?? Yeah well………. Turns out, I'm a huge hypocrite. I've decided to put ****"The love the will Sacrifice"****ON HAITIUS**** (I won't update for a while). Sorry about this, but I'm WAY too eager to write this story. It's my favorite so far 8D . **

**On another not, you may have noticed that I've changed my Pen-name. I like this one better! Lol!**

**Anyway, Hope you like this Chappie**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_I really want to get to know you more; you're a really great person. What if you came with me?"_

"_Huh?" she asked, clearly thinking she imagined it._

"_Hina-chan…" He held out his hand. "Come with me."_

Hinata just sat there, wide eyed, mouth agape, and blushing deeply. She gathered the courage to look into his eyes. Here was the boy she had admired for almost her entire life. His blonde hair still shone brightly, even though there wasn't a lot of light. His smile stretched from ear to ear. And last but not least, his hand was stretched out. Stretched out, waiting for her hand to take it.

That hand was hers.

"Naruto-kun…. I…. I can't." she stuttered

Naruto was slightly taken aback. He tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

"I'm not nearly as strong as you. I don't think I'd be able to leave." She said sadly

"Oh…" Naruto started to draw his hand back.

"But that doesn't mean I will give up. I'd still like to see you." She said.

"But how can we?" Naruto asked

Hinata thought about it for a few seconds until she came up with an idea.

"Meet me at the top of the Hoshibaru hills just outside Konoha in two weeks." She said.

Naruto nodded.

A sudden sound made both of them jump. Someone was digging their way through the wall of ruble to get to them. Naruto scrambled to get his hat so he could hide his face.

"Hinata, who is it?" he asked whispering.

Hinata activated her Byakugan, and peered through the walls of dirt.

"It's the other Akatsuki members." She said in a bit of relief. She didn't want to leave Naruto yet.

It wasn't long until the wall to their right exploded, revealing Deidara, Kisame and Itachi. They looked from Hinata to Naruto- who wasn't covering his face to hide from her. Deidara sighed, walked over to Naruto and wacked him upside the head.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Deidara asked

"It's not my fault your stupid explosion knocked off my hat! She woke up before me! It was too late!" Naruto complained while one hand reached up and rubbed the back on his head. He got up and put an arm around Hinata's shoulder. She blushed.

"And besides, she promised not to tell anyone." He said

Itachi looked over in Hinata's direction. Hinata flinched but quickly recovered, straitening her posture and looking and him in his blood red eyes.

"Hmm….. Alright, she's clear." Itachi said walking toward naruto. Once again, Naruto received a – calm - whack upside the head. "However, you still aren't."

"Jeez! What did I do this time?!" Naruto complained, letting go of Hinata and rubbing his head.

"That little speech you gave to Sasuke back there, I know it was from the fight. You gave out to much information." He said, still keeping his cool (not that he ever did lose his cool)

"Oh…sorry." Naruto apologized

"Um, I hate to interrupt, but they're going to find a way in here eventually. We'd better go." Kisame said

Deidara sighed. "Yeah, we'll have to go to the head base now that they now where we are. Stop at your room to get your things, un"

Naruto looked over to Hinata. He opened his mouth, about to say goodbye, but she beat him to it.

"Two weeks." She reminded him, smiling

"Got it. Bye!" He said as he disappeared with the rest of the Akatsuki men.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke finally broke through the wall of ruble to find Hinata sitting patiently in the corner. They climbed out of the whole and starred at her. They thought she'd be a bit panicky or maybe even unconscious – but no – she just sat there waiting and when they came in she stood up.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Sakura asked

"Yes, I'm fine." She said

"What happened? Did you see any of the Akatsuki?" Kakashi asked

"No… It was just me." Hinata said, letting out a microscopic smile. She felt indestructible. And it was all because she had spoken to Naruto. She had a secret all to herself and it made her feel important. And it wasn't a light secret like know who your best friend likes. It was knowing that the nine tailed fox jinchuriki, the most powerful of the demons, was alive.

And getting stronger

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Naruto fled the –now old- base, he only had one thing on his mind. The Hyuuga heiress. Something about was different, and it was driving him insane not being able figure it out. It could be the way she fainted every time she saw him that made him wonder why she admired him so much. It could be her alluring pearl eyes, her bright smile, the way she laughed…….

Naruto shook his head slightly, trying to stay on task. What he had to focus on now was getting to the head base and continuing his training. But somehow, she always crept into his thoughts.

He'd have to ask her why she did that.

**XXXXXXX**

**THE RADIO PLAY IS BACK ON! Please! If you are interested, review saying the you are and I will give you my e-mail. It's going to be really fun! Me and my friend are still debating over if she is going to be Naruto or not. IF YOU'D LIKE TO VOICE ANYONE PLEASE CONTACT ME! If you aren't comfortable with doing to more serious and sad parts in the beginning I can find a way around it. Don't feel discouraged! **

**See ya!**


	10. You kind of Exploded

A/N: Yo Guys

**A/N****: Yo Guys! Wow! This is the 10****th**** chapter already! (LOL, I haven't even gotten into the main story line yet. This may take a while) And in honor of the 10****th**** chapter, ****I am holding a contest! Who ever gives me the best Radio Play audition can ask me to draw them a picture of their choice. More info at the end of the chap.**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Naruto's POV**

It's been a few days since I last saw Hinata at the old base and I still can get her out of my head. I was still thinking about the way she was so eager to see me again while I lay on my bed at the new base. The other Akatsuki members haven't arrived yet, so me Deidara, Itachi and Kisame have just been training and hanging out. Well, maybe hanging out isn't exactly the right word, but you get my point. I barley noticed when someone came into my room.

"Seriously! Do you people ever knock?" I asked, not taking my eyes of the ceiling.

Deidara cleared his throat. "Um… Leader-sama would like to see you." He said

I shot up from my bed. "What? He's here? And he wants to see me NOW?!"

"I just said that, un." He muttered, leaning against the door frame.

I gulped and got up from my bed. I walked in silence with Deidara through the unknown hallways. Just as I was getting used to some of the hallways in the old base, my old team just HAD to come in and make us move. Not that I'd regret it for a single minute though. Seeing the faces that I'm risking my life to protect was just the boost I needed. Last time I saw them, they were crying over me.

Not exactly the faces I want stuck in my head during this.

I stood in front of the large wooden door and felt an extremely powerful surge of chakra radiating through it. I froze, not realizing that Deidara had disappeared from my side, probably to go inside. I straitened up and walked right in, leaving fear behind me.

**Third Person**

The large room had no windows, the only thing lighting the area was the torches on either side of every Akatsuki member who where standing in a large circle. On the floor between all of them was something that looked like a seal.

"Are you kidding? This kid can't seriously be the nine tails." One of them chuckled as Naruto walked in. Apparently he wasn't up to Kyuubi Jinchuriki standards.

"Silence." The man at what looked to be the head of the circle held up his hand, and then looked back to Naruto. "So, you're Naruto…"

"Uh, Yeah… what's going on here?" Naruto asked

"As you probably know, the seal that holds Kyuubi inside of you is starting to break. This is way you are here….."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto sat in the middle or the sealing circle, kanji writing in blood streamed down his chest and to the ground.

"Ready?" Pein asked everyone.

They all nodded their heads in response.

"Chouin no justu! Fukumaden!" The Leader shouted.

(Sealing jutsu! Abode of demons!)

Every Akatsuki member made the tiger seal and a stream of chakra shout of toward the center of the circle. Naruto was lifted into the air, immediately unconscious at from the point of the chakra's impact.

The seal on Naruto's stomach began to appear. It brightened like a fire was erupting beneath it, and the inky black mark started to change

It morphed into a completely different shape. The swirl that rounded from his navel morphed into nine spiked shapes, curving in toward it. The five markings that used to be on the outside of the swirl multiplied into nine, each one moved to the end of a spike. Once the new seal settled, steam rose up from it, making a hissing sound as it did. Naruto slowly dropped to the ground and lay there for a moment.

Fiery chakra suddenly burst from the boy, flaring and licking the ground. He turned over and stood on all fours, looking like he was ready to hurt some one, BADLY.

"Ugh! What's going on now??" Kisame complained

"Well OBVIOUSLY there was going to be some kind of side affect, un." Deidara stated matter-factly

"Well, yeah. But I didn't think that would mean Kyuubi coming out for a visit!" He remarked.

As the Akatsuki members argued amongst themselves, Itachi noticed something out of the corner of his blood red eyes. He muttered something about fools under his breath and the silently pointed a finger in Naruto's Direction. All the arguing ceased and they're eyes followed Itachi's finger.

The Kyuubi's chakra was now molding into the shape of a fox around Naruto's body. First there was One Tail,

Then Two Tails

Then three

The intensity of the chakra exploded right in front of them like with whipping in their faces, forcing them to shield their faces in order to see. Rock debrief flew out from the crater made in the center of the room. Naruto's full eyes turned completely red. The first layer of his skin disappeared and the blood mixed with the "Foxes Cloak" (Ew…). He looked like a miniature version of Kyuubi.

Four.

The missing nins prepared themselves to fight for control. But before anyone could attack…..

Five

Never did they think it was possible for it to happen. But there it was. Five tails, six feet long swung around dangerously. You could barely tell that this use to be a young blonde hair, spunky, loud, very annoying , boy. He was covered in fur his ears were long and pointy, claws, fangs, snout, and the same black lining around his eyes up to his canine ears and to his whiskers. It was all there.

Then suddenly, the new mark on his navel shone brightly again and continued to get brightener until they had to look away or be blinded. When they looked back, Naruto just lay in the middle of the crater, completely still.

Itachi, Kisame and Deidara were the first to walk over – seeing as they spent more time with the boy and got to know him better. They carefully walked down into the rather large hole and looked him over.

"Oh I'm sure he'll LOVE this." Kisame – ever the talkative one- said sarcastically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Naruto woke up, he felt like he was on fire and yet the bed under him was freezing cold.

_Ow! Hot!... Wait, what the heck?_

He slowly lifted himself from his bed to see that he was in his room. But something felt off. Sure, he felt like every inch of him was on cold fire, but something was bugging him. He looked over to his dresser and saw that everything was exactly as he left it. His kunai pouch, scrolls and katana were all there and so was his picture of Team 7. He got up – regretting it immediately- and walked over to it. His eyes swept over the surface until they came to rest on his reflection on his picture. His eyes widened in shock. He didn't have ears anymore. Well, they weren't human ears. Brown-Orange fox ears stuck out from the side of his head where his human ears should be. And then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Naruto hesitantly looked behind him. So that's what has been bugging him. He had a long bushy tail, the same colour as his 'ears' with white at the tip.

"WHAT THE-"

Deidara – ever the messenger boy- walked in, interrupting his tirade.

"What the heck is going on?!" Naruto demanded

"Well, you kind of exploded." Deidara explained coolly.

As you can tell, he was not happy. Because if he ever had hopes of acceptance when he got home, they were now washing down the drain. Oh goody.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know that POV thing at the beginning was random, but I've been reading Twilight and I wanted to give it a shot! ****PLEASE ENTER THE CONTEST EXPLAINED ABOVE! IF YOU NEED MORE INFO, SEDN ME A MESSAGE!**

**Now before I leave, I would like to torture you're life a bit more. ****How do you think Hinata, or should I say "Hina-chan", react to this?**

**MWAHAHAHALOLOL!**


	11. Not funny

A/N: Woot

**A/N: Woot! I just got back from my Grade eight trip to Muskoka Woods! Ugh, my muscles hurt! Anyway, I've been thinking about what to do with this chap all week so I hope you like it! And I've noticed that reviewing has gotten a bit sloppy –shakes head- Come on people! YOU ARE MY MOTOVATION! MY PEOPLE! MY INSPIRATION! SAY IT WITH ME NOW! UNE DEUX TRIOS! FANFICTION!! –had been watching Light teaches swimming-**

**XXXXXXXX**

"I exploded?! What the hell?" Naruto practically screamed

Deidara tried to hide the eruption of laughter that was building up, though some people didn't feel the need to. Hidan, Kisame, Tobi and Zetsu were having a laughing fit in the hallway outside his door. Well, one side of Zetsu was laughing anyway.

Naruto ran out into the hall and skipped to a stop before them.

"You think this is FUNNY!?" He screamed, his ears flattening on his head and his tail thrashing around behind him.

Of course this didn't help the matter and they started laughing harder. Finally, he had enough. Naruto was about to charge at them - even though he probably won't land a punch. These were S-class missing ninja, but at the moment he didn't care. Suddenly, Itachi stepped in front and merely caught his fist with a bored yet intense expression looking down at him.

"Pein-sama would like to see you." He said.

"I think I want to talk to him too!" Naruto replied angrily and followed Itachi down the hall.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pein sat, bored out of his mind in the meeting area, or should I say what was left of the meeting area after the little accident. All was quiet and slightly peaceful. He figured it might be a while until Itachi returned with Naruto, so he figured He might as well take a nap while he was waiting. Hold up, did I say nap? Never mind, extremely power Shinobi control of an underground organization don't nap. He was just resting his eyes.

Well, what ever you call it, he didn't get much of it because soon the boy in question came bursting through the doors.

"What the HELL is going on?!" He screamed

Pein lazily stood from his seat and walked over to the boy. Clearly no has ever taught him manners.

"You think you'd be more grateful after we saved your life." He said blankly

"Saved me!? You ruined me!" Naruto yelled

"I do admit, the….physical changes were unexpected, but if we didn't do it, you would have eventually died." He stated

Naruto stuttered "But…. Why didn't…. Is there….-"

"Go to the fox's prison. See how things have changed." Pein interrupted, waving him off.

Naruto made a childish face and then sat on the ground.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The second he though of going to familiar prison bars, he was there. But it didn't look like it use to. He was in a much larger space now, there was no doorway out into the maze of halls. The sewer was replaced by a clearing, surrounded forest in the middle of the night. It was actually sort of…peaceful. The moon shown brightly and the stars were out, no wind moved a single leave. But one thing was missing.

"Yo! Stupid fox, where are you?!" Naruto called out into the trees.

"I'm right here." Came a deep, booming voice behind him.

Naruto spun around quickly and came face to face with the Demon king himself. Naruto yelped in surprise and stumbled back to the ground. Kyuubi lay on the ground resting his head on his paws.

"Ahh! What the heck! You didn't have to sneak up on me like that!! Wait! What are you doing at of your cage?!"

"Get use to it kid, this is what it's gonna be like from now on." Kyuubi answered

"But why?" Naruto asked, referring to the scene and why Kyuubi wasn't locked up.

"It means that we're more connected. Jeez, I thought you would have figured that out considering your new tail. " He joked

"…That's just cruel."

"Deal with it." Kyuubi answered smugly

"You're gonna get it later." Naruto threatened, also quite smugly and left his mindscape.

**XXXXXXXX**

Naruto quickly opened his eyes, still unmoving, to observe the scene before him. It seemed strange. When he went to his mind-escape, Pein was on his way back to his seat. When he opened his eyes again, he was still on his way. Itachi – as always- just stood there.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed

Pein turned around and looked at him with an "I told you so" face, yet some how he kept it cool. "Much better, eh?" he said

"So much!" Naruto stated, quickly standing up.

"Is it worth what the tail and ears?" Pein asked

"I'm not sure yet." Naruto said as he headed out the door.

"Oh and before you leave," Itachi tossed him a package. "Your old clothes didn't make it through your transformation."

**XXXXXXXX**

Naruto headed down the hall toward the kitchen to get himself something to eat in his new clothes. He had to say when he put them on; his clothes were much more comfortable. He wore a fishnet t-shirt, black pants and a black jacket with orange and red flames crawling up the sides and sleeves.

Once he stood in front of the door, he could already feel in the chakra signatures of about…. six people in there, with his newly heightened senses. Okay, so made the tails and ears was worth it. Naruto walked right on in and looked around. The room was pretty plain. The walls were white and florescent lights hung from the ceiling. Kisame, Deidara and a red haired guy were around the small table, playing cards. A guy in an Orange mask was trying to sit next to Deidara, but Deidara kept his hand out on his forehead so the idiot wouldn't be able to sit. The result was the guy, who must be Tobi, swinging his arms around.

Naruto looked to the right side of the room to see that someone had knocked down a wall to make the room bigger. There was now a couch and a TV on the other side. A guy with silver hair jelled back was lounging across the sofa.

"Hey fox boy." Kisame teased

"Shut up, Fishman." Naruto retorted, walking around the table to get something to eat. Scanning the fridge he soon found a cartoon of milk. Shaking it to make sure it was good; he grabbed an empty chair and sat near the TV.

"Since when was there a TV and a room expansion?" Naruto asked

A Guy with a mask covering half his face and green eyes walked in and went right to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. " Since Hidan wouldn't shut up about it." He answered walking out.

"Oh, so you're Hidan?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, what of it?" Hidan asked not taking his eyes of the TV.

"Well, Kisame, Itachi and Deidara said that you like to swear and you're not exactly friendly at first."

"Aw come on!" Hidan turned and looked over the sofa, "Is that all the you can come up with? I'm a complex person man! And if any one says other wise I'll sacrifice them!" He stated, turning back to the TV.

"So I'm guessing all of that's true." Naruto muttered.

"Get out of here brat!" Hidan said, waving him off.

Naruto got up and walked over to the small table, sitting down at the seat Tobi was too stupid to take because he was so determined to sit next to Deidara. So Naruto found himself next to the red head.

"Are you the puppet guy?" Naruto asked

"I'm guessing Deidara said too much." He said flatly

"Oh shut up." Deidara said, picking up a new card from the pile

"Listen, just don't bug me and we'll get along fine." Sasori told Naruto.

"Sure, Sure." Naruto said, getting up and leaving with his milk.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto walked into his room and threw the empty milk cartoon into his trash can. He walked over to his mirror and just stared for a while. Slowly reaching up and touching the furry fix ears, he realized that he'd just have to deal with this. Maybe it wasn't so bad. Maybe every one would still accept him….

Yeah, right

**Ugh, I've been working on this chapter for a few days now because I've just been so lazy. But at least one of my favorite planned parts is coming up next chapter!**

**Oh and I've posted a Video on YouTube as a preview for the radio play If you want to, add a video response with your audition instead of e-mailing it to me right away. It's easier this way!**

**BAI NAO! **


	12. Press play

**A/N****: finally update time! WOOOO! So did anyone check out my video for the ****Radio Play**** on YouTube? Of course not! 'Cause I forgot to put the link in my profile! –Face palm- Plus if anyone here DID check out the video, I would actually have ****VIDEO RESPONSES. ****But alas, I don't have any. Now let me cut my wrists in peace.**

_**Riley:**_** GAWD PEOPLE! AUDITION ALREADY! **

_**Lauren:**_** Riley?!? YOU'VE ESCAPED MY JAR?!?! **

_**Riley: **_**Man, you really need me back, I mean, the first few chapters are EXTREMELY Depressing! But now that I'm here, I will spice things up so we can get this play STARTED!**

_**Lauren: **__**-.-"**_

**(For you losers who haven't read my other stories, Riley is my muse. She's SUPPOSE TO BE IN MY JAR so she won't cause trouble BUT SHE'S BEEN FREED!**

_**Be afraid…..**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hinata sat in here room at her vanity, brushing through her short hair with her fingers. There were only a few hours left until she would go up to see Naruto.

These past few weeks have been hard to keep his secret. But of course it did make her feel special, being the only one who knew where he was. But it was hard not to tell everyone, especially his old team, that he was alive.

Hinata stopped brushing her hair when she became aware of the voices from down stairs in the Court yard. She stood up and made her way down the stairs.

Upon arriving in the courtyard, she saw that Neji had invited Lee, Sasuke and Sakura to train.

Neji was practicing his eight palms rotation in the middle of the yard. Sakura was sitting on the porch, studying Medical jutsu. Ever since what they call "that day", she had been training hard under the apprenticeship of Tsunade as a Medical ninja so she's never have to see that again.

Sasuke leaned against the rails, lining the area, with his hands in his pockets and his eyes closed while Lee wouldn't shut up about wanting to fight him and about the times he had beaten him at the stupidest things. It was like a mini Kakashi and Guy.

"Come on! One fight! Or are you scared I will win like the time I beat you at rock paper scissors?"

"Did you say something?" Sasuke said coolly, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Ugh! He always acts so cool!" Lee shouted to pretty much himself.

Hinata quietly giggled at them, drawing Sakura's attention.

"Oh hey Hinata! How are you?" Sakura asked, closing her book.

"I'm fine thank you, how about you?" Hinata sat next to Sakura.

"Oh, I'm just studying. Tsunade-sama is really pushing me hard. Hey you want to do something tonight?" she offered

"Um, that's okay. I have plans." Hinata said

"With who? Is it a boy?!? Who is he?!" Sakura asked frantically

"Ummm…." Hinata blushed

"Oh, I get it. It's a secret." Sakura looked Hinata over. "Are you going on a date in your ninja clothes?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow

"W-well I was going to-"

"Hinata, you can't go on a date like this!" Sakura exclaimed. She took her cell phone out of her back pouch and hit speed dial.

"Hello, Ino? Listen, we've got some work to do…"

**XXXXXXXX**

Naruto paced back and forth on top of the Hoshibaru Hill. The sun started to fade over the Horizon and Naruto began to wonder when Hinata would show up. He wore his new clothes and a hat to cover his ears. Of course, there was nothing he could do about his tail, so he tried to keep it behind him.

He was scared to death about Hinata's reaction. She was the most kind and understanding person he had ever met and if she didn't accept him, who would?

He suddenly heard scuffling for the side of the hill - which felt more like a mountain. These new ears of his could pick it up from miles and miles, but he had learned to tune everything out.

_Sounds like who ever it is, is having trouble walking._ Naruto thought

He suddenly saw jet black hair coming up the hill. Naruto panicked for a second. This was it, the moment of truth. Something else caught his eyes; slowly making its way up the hill on either side of jet black was light blonde and pink. Now his panic was full on. He thought about running, he thought about just telling Sakura and Ino.

_What am I going to do?!? _

**XXXXXXXXX**

"I'm n-not sure about this guys." Hinata stuttered as she almost tripped, yet again from the uncomfortable high heels show was forced to wear.

Hinata wore a short, causal, light purple Kimono. She knew that this wasn't a date and that they were just hanging out because Naruto missed his friends, but she let Ino and Sakura have their fun.

"Trust me Hinata, he won't be able to take his eyes of you." Ino smiled.

Hinata blushed.

"And besides, you have such a nice figure! Why would you hide it under that jacket?" Sakura asked

"I-I don't know." Hinata said. She missed that jacket right now.

The trio of Kunoichi walked up to the top of them hill, only to be met with a dark figure.

"Is that him?" Ino asked, trying to get a better look

"I think so." Hinata answered

"Oi! Excuse me!" Sakura called.

Who ever it was seemed to hear her. He walked over to them.

"Hey, Hinata-chan….."

"Na…" Hinata remember Sakura and Ino beside her, "Namari-kun?" So she made up a name.

"Uh, Hai!" He smiled. Naruto covered the whisker marks on his cheeks with dirt, and covered his blonde hair with his hat. Minus the orange jumpsuit and Konoha Head band and no one would be able to tell he was Naruto. And you know, the fact that everyone thought he was dead.

Sakura walked over to him and started circling around him, examining his features.

"You seem familiar… Do I know you?" she asked, staring at his cerulean eyes.

"….. Nope." Naruto lied.

"Huh, I could swear that your Chakra signature feels familiar." Sakura said. She walked back to Ino and Hinata.

"Well, we'll be going know. Have fun Hinata!" Ino said as she and Sakura turned around and walked back down the hill.

"Man, he seems so familiar. And he's kinda cute." Sakura said.

"Yeah, If you look closely, He kind of looks like Naruto…. Opps." Ino regretting mentioning her friend's 'dead' team-mate. She immediately saw the hidden sadness in Sakura's eyes as her mind pulled forward unwanted memories from just two months ago.

"I'm sorry." Ino apologized

"No, I'm fine. Hey, want to go get something to eat?" Sakura asked, trying to changed the subject

Ino put an arm around Sakura's shoulder in a comforting gesture. She admired how strong Sakura was. If it had been Shikamaru or Chouji, she would fall to pieces every time she was reminded of them. "Sounds good."

**XXXXXXX**

Naruto took off his hat and laughed as soon as Sakura and Ino were out of sight.

"Do you think they fell for it?" Naruto asked, rubbing the dirt of his cheek

"I think so. B-But it does look like you fell down a hill." Hinata giggled, referring to the dirt on his face.

"Ehehehe, I didn't have a lot to work with." He grinned

Naruto and Hinata walked over to the lone tree on the Hill and sat in its shade. Naruto made sure to stand behind Hinata on the way to the tree and to sit on an angle so she wouldn't see his tail.

"So, Naruto…. I-I've been wondering. W-Why do you not want everyone know you're alive?" Hinata asked

"It's complicated, but I know its better this way. For now anyway, until I get stronger. But I wouldn't be able to help Akatsuki if they know I was alive. They wouldn't listen to me when I told them about Jigoku, and everyone I know love would be in danger." Naruto explained

"It must be hard for you." Hinata said

"It can be." Naruto said "Okay, my turn to ask a question. Why did you choose this place to meet?" Naruto asked

"Look around." Hinata smiled

For the first time since he got there, Naruto REALLY looked around at the scenery. Now that the sun was down and the moon was out, He could see the lights of Konoha not far away. The stars illuminated their faces. And it was so high up, it felt like they were on top of the world.

_(On top of the world- boys like Girls)_

"Whoa, I guess I didn't take time to take in the scenery." Naruto stated in awe.

Hinata's gaze shifted to Naruto's hat. It was a beautiful night, why was he wearing a Tuk?

"Naruto-kun, why are you wearing that hat?" she asked

Naruto's heart beat quickened. "Um…. You have to promise not to freak out. It's still me." Naruto said, putting his hands in front of his face.

"N-naruto-kun, you're scaring me….." Hinata said quietly.

"Okay, here it goes." Naruto slowly lifted his hands to his hat and pulled it off, revealing a pair of russet fox ears. He then swayed his tail to the side so she could see.

"N-naruto-kun….. You thought I wouldn't like you anymore because you have Fox ears?" Hinata asked.

"They had to change the fix's seal or else it would destroy me. This is the result." He said carefully.

Hinata giggled for a second.

"What so funny?" Naruto asked innocently, tilting his head to the side curiosly- which made his look more like a Fox.

"It's just….. Kawaii!" Hinata smiled and scratched Naruto behind the ears. She knew perfectly well that she was several shades of red, but this moment was too cute (and ooc). And it seemed that Naruto liked it, he was laughing causing his tail to sway side to side behind him. Hinata pulled her hand back.

"So you don't want to leave and not talk to me?" Naruto asked

"Never." Hinata smiled

"So, what's going on in the village?" Naruto asked

"It's still hard for every one. Especially Sasuke and Sakura-san and Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi blamed himself for everything, for not protecting you enough, for not being able to save you. He always goes to the memorial stone and sits there for hours. Sometimes Sakura and Sasuke would join him.

"Sasuke is trying to be more social, to hide the pain, but you can still see all of it in his eyes. He doesn't talk much, but he hangs out with Sakura and everyone more. Sakura more than anyone else. You can see that when he's with her and Kakashi-sensei, he feels like you're there too. Speaking of Sakura…. She thought about quitting as a Shinobi for a while, but Tsunade-sama, Sasuke and Kakashi convinced her to train as a Medical ninja, to ease her guilt." Hinata explained

"She thought about quitting?" Naruto asked in awe.

"Yeah, everyone was shocked. You'll never guess what she thought about doing instead." She said

"What?" Naruto asked

"She sings. Really good, and her father taught her guitar when she was younger. She writes her own songs and performs them at a place called _The voice Box_. Sasuke, Ino, Neji and I went to see her once, when we found out about her performance. Most of her songs are about life as a Shinobi, her experiences… and losing you." Hinata stated sadly

"Wow, who would have though it. Sakura can sing." Naruto stated in awe. "I wish I could see her perform." He said silently

"Ino recorded her with my camera. DO you want to see?" Hinata asked, taking her camera out of a hidden pocket inside her Kimono.

"Please." Naruto said, leaning over and looking at the screen.

Hinata pressed play….

**Whoa! That is like THE longest chapter I've written for a story O.o Anyway, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! And I hope even more that you'll review AND SEND ME YOUR BEAUTIFUL VOICES SAYING MY BEAUTIFUL WORDS! Oh and for anyone who wants to be Sakura…**

**You have to be able to sing!**

_**Riley:**___**Chaa! It's about time someone shows interest in this play! **

_**Lauren: **_** Riley, no one has even auditioned yet. I haven't had one video response or e-mail.**

_**Riley:**_** NANI!!??!! –flies up to screen- YOU POPLE HAD BETTER START E-MAILING US! **

**Oh, and thank you ****Chewie cookies**** for the idea of Hinata's reaction. 8D**

**REVIEW AND AUDITION!**


	13. First kiss

**A/N: Woooo! It's starting to get good! And guess what…… still not even at the main part yet. -.-" This is going to be the longest story I've ever written.**

**Thank you to those you have offered their help with the Radio Play! **

**Oh, and for those of you who have tread my other stories "The love that will Sacrifice" and "When Wizards meet Shinobi", I have a question.**

**Which story should I write a sequel for first? Keep in mind that if you want me to do both, then It will mean slightly longer periods between updates. Help me out!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Hinata pressed play…._

It happened to quickly.

First, Hinata was gone.

Next, he saw the ninja who had her with his hand over her mouth as she thrashed around.

And then he saw the group of ninja circling him.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed

"Mphum!" Hinata tried to speak under her captor's grasp

"Now now, Hyuuga-hime. No need for us to harm your boyfriend, is there?" The ninja dressed in black said smugly.

"Let her go!" Naruto ordered viscously.

"Ah, you see. That doesn't work out for us. Our alliance is with the Jigoku, and we are very interested in the Hyuuga's ability. Hey, we're near Konoha village right? Maybe we'll stop by and pay that Sharingan brat a visit." Another black clad ninja threatened.

"You leave Sasuke and the Hyuugas alone, or you will regret it." Naruto threatened back, menacingly

"And what can you do about it? You're just some big mouthed kid about to be slaughtered by some REAL shinobi." The Ninja holding Hinata mocked.

Naruto stood silent, his hair hanging over his eyes so you couldn't see his expression. His head quickly snapped up at the shinobi.

His eyes changed.

They were now a dark purple with black slits. Blue and red flames spread out from the slits, licking the purple hue.

_His eyes… and those ears and tail look like a fox's. And this incredible chakra I feel from him. Who is this kid? _Thought the ninja holding Hinata.

"You wanna try me? This big-mouthed brat is twice as skilled as you ever will be!" Naruto shouted, pulling his sword from the holster on his back. He held it in an attack position.

"Heh, Let's see what you can do."

Naruto quickly slipped into his mindscape, but not deep enough to go to the forest clearing. Just to the one place where he could think with no interruptions.

_Come on… if there was any time for you to trust me…IT WOULD BE NOW!_

Naruto felt his chakra flow freely to the sword in his hands. He opened his eyes. Once again, the tails engraved on the filled in. But instead of merely dancing on the surface like a flame, it thrashed around the silver metal, showing that it was more powerful. His new purple chakra shot out of the blade on the form of fire. He had remembered Kisame saying that each sword of the seven swordsmen of the mist had it's one special ability.

_Now what is this swords power? _He thought to himself

Naruto scanned the Ninja surrounding him.

"Hinata… close your eyes." Naruto said in a commanding voice.

Hinata didn't understand at first, but did as she was told.

And so it began.

All Hinata heard were the clash of kunai to sword, the crush of the earth under the ninja's feet, the cries of the wounded and the bodies hitting the ground. It seemed like forever until she felt the hold on her loosen and she fell into some else's arms. He felt so warm, hot even as he held her close. Hinata slowly opened her eyes, only to see the back of her captor, lying on the ground. She choked back a sob and hid her face in Naruto warm chest.

"Its okay, Hina-chan. It's over." He cooed. Naruto then picked her up and brought her to the other side of the tree so she wouldn't have to see the mess he made.

"Hinata-chan, I'm sorry about that." Naruto said

"N-no, it wasn't your fault. You were just trying to protect me." She said

"Heh, guess I won't be able to see Sakura sing for a little while. Sorry about your camera." Naruto said, trying to change the subject.

Hinata examined her broken camera. "It doesn't matter, we're safe."

It was silent for a long time, both just relaxing in each other's arms, until Naruto spoke up. "Neh, Hina-chan…."

"Yeah?' she asked

"Why do you do that? How come ever since we agreed to meet here, I can never get you off my mind?" Naruto asked innocently

Hinata blushed deep red. She looked up to see Naruto staring down at her with those big blue eyes. She was mesmerized by their curiosity, compassion and how they showed that his innocence was taken from him.

And of course, it happened like it always happens. Their heads slowly move in towards each other, their eyes close and finally their lips meet. Their first kiss. The warm touch of Naruto's lips against Hinata's was indescribable as was the way Naruto felt. They slowly pulled apart. And sat in silence…

Until they hear loud, angry voices.

Naruto stood up, but it was too late. He had been spotted

"Sasuke…."

**HOT DAMN, I AM EVIL! Didn't expect that now did you? The more review the quicker the update!**

**The poll about which story to write a sequel to is in my profile. And if you're too lazy to go there, just tell me in a lovely review.**

**You know, as this story gets better, more people start to send in their ****Radio Play auditions****. Better hurry before all the spots are filled!**


	14. Tsuchan

**A/N: Man, I never have the patience to leave you with cliffies for too long. Imma big softie. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

_**Riley: **_** SEE! I TOLD YOU THAT ONCE I GOT STARTED THINGS WOULD SPICE UP!**

_**Lauren: **_**……. Must you always shout?**

_**Riley**_**: YEAH!**_** –Punches air-**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Sasuke……"_

Sasuke stood wide eyed at the boy in front of him. He found himself paralyzed to do anything but stare, out of breathe, out of movement, out of his mind. He must have been, to see his perished team-mate, standing in front of his comrade. Maybe he was the only one who saw it….

Of course, that's what he thought until the others came. Sakura skipped up the hill behind the raven haired boy.

"Hey, Sasuke! Whatcha starin… at." Sakura froze right beside Sasuke.

Kakashi strode up the hill at his own pace, his face in his perverted book. He glanced up just in time to see his students staring at his dead student. Kakashi dropped his book.

"N-naruto……." Sakura whispered.

Naruto panicked. He had to think quick or else everything would be ruined. He looked toward the pearl eyed girl, who sat on the ground, watching the scene play out. As quick as he could, he grabbed her wrist and went to his mindscape.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. Surely enough, he was there, in the beautiful forest clearing. But the question was, did it work? He looked down at his hand, which surely enough, was holding Hinata's wrist.

"Naruto-kun? W-Where are we?" she asked, looking around.

"We're in my mindscape. It use to be a lot worse. It was a huge sewer with iron bars holding…" Naruto looked behind Hinata's head. Speaking of THE devil, Kyuubi lay a few hundred feet behind her, staring at them with an amused look, his head resting on his paws. "Uh, Hina-chan, don't look behind you." He said

"What? Why?" She asked. And of course, she looked behind her. Hinata was about to scream, but Naruto put his hand over her mouth.

"Relax, he won't do anything." He comforted her.

Kyuubi chuckled. "Heh, she's a pretty one. Nice job, brat."

"Shut up, stupid fox." Naruto made a face at him.

"Naruto… What are we going to do? They've seen you. Maybe you should just come back to the village. We'll find a way to fight the Jigoku." Hinata reasoned.

Naruto sighed. "Hinata… I didn't tell you the whole reason why I can't go back yet. You see…. Akatsuki was planning on asking me to join them anyway, and they were on their way to do so… but…"

"What is it?" Hinata asked

"The council leaders found them. And without telling Tsunade-baa-san…. They paid them to come and kill me. That's why Itachi, Deidara and Kisame faked my murder." Naruto explained, his eyes starting to mist.

"What! How could they do that!?" Hinata exclaimed, horrified.

"That's why I can't go back until I'm stronger and I can prove to them that I'm not a monster. But in the mean time, I can't meet with you anymore. I'm sorry." He said sadly.

Although Hinata didn't like it one bit, she nodded in understanding. She then agreed to help him get away from his old team. They planned it so that Hinata would try to block them and he would make a run for it.

"That's a stupid plan." Kyuubi mocked from his place on the ground.

"Oh, and do you have a better idea?" Naruto asked

"In fact I do. When the seal was changed, you not only got fox ears and a tail for hearing and agility. You also got advanced sight and smell when you choose to use it. And you can summon foxes. Even me, but unfortunately for me, I wouldn't be able to escape. I'd be your battle companion." Kyuubi explained.

"Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed

"You might be able to summon a fox, to help you get away, but it might backfire-"

"Yeah, yeah, I don't have time! I've gotta get outta here!" Naruto exclaimed as he held Hinata close and left Kyuubi in mid-sentence.

Naruto and Hinata 'returned' to their bodies. Sakura and Kakashi were still frozen. Sasuke however…

"What kind of sick joke is this?!?" He screamed, pulling out a kunai and jumping toward Naruto. He was about to bring it down on his head when Naruto quickly let go of Hinata and brought up his sword to block him. Once again, they stood staring at each other, fighting for power, eye to eye. Sasuke was the only one to jump back this time. Naruto quickly turned and ran as fast as he could, pushing chakra to his feet.

Now all three of team 7's remaining members tried to run after him, but Hinata stood in their way.

"Hinata, who was that?!" Kakashi asked urgently.

Hinata thought about her answer carefully for a few seconds. "Urm…. It was…." Hinata pretended to faint.

"Hinata!" Kakashi exclaimed as he pick up the girl.

"D-does anyone know what just happened here?" Sakura asked, on the verge of tears.

"No idea. But we'd better get Hinata back to her house." Kakashi said, turning back toward the side of the mountain. Sakura and Sasuke followed.

Hinata peeked one eye open and looked behind Kakashi She watched as a small figure faded into the distant hills.

_Until next time… Naruto-kun…_

**XXXXXXXXX**

As soon as Naruto couldn't see his old team and his girl, behind him anymore, he collapsed on the ground.

"That was too close. It'll be harder not to be found now." He whispered.

Naruto then got up and decided to try and summon a fox for a ride back to the Akatsuki lair. He bit the pad of his thumb and spread the blood on his other fingers. Pressing chakra to the tips, he smack his hand on the ground.

In a puff of smoke, his secret just got harder to keep. Right beside a fox the size of a wolf was none other than Gamakitchi.

"W-What?!?! Oi! Naruto?! You're supposed to be dead!" he exclaimed, pointing a webbed finger at the boy in question.

"Gahh! Gamakitchi!" Naruto flashed through some quick hand seals and undid the summoning, leaving behind Naruto and the larger fox.

"Ugh, this just keeps getting worse." Naruto sighed.

"Who are you, boy? You smell of the greater fox." asked the russet fox. It's majesty in the moonlight and the strong voice made it seem more powerful.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. The Kyuubi's host." Naruto told him, standing back up.

"Oh! My apologies, lord." The fox bowed its head.

"Ah, no problem. What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Kyudate, my lord." He said, without bringing his head up.

"Kyudate, huh? Cool. You mind giving me a lift?" Naruto asked.

"Of course not. Hop on." Kyudate turned his body so naruto could pull himself up.

"Let's go." Naruto commanded. And the fox sped off over the hills.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Jiraiya walked down a dirt path, heading back from a real research mission on Orochimaru's hideout. The last time he was on a big road trip like this, it was with Naruto to find Tsunade. When he had heard about his death, he cried. It felt like he had lost his grandson and it hurt him that he wasn't even there for him when he was younger and alone.

As soon as he knew where this train of thought was leading, he decide that he had better just get back to Konoha as ASAP so he could get his mind off hit. And he might as well not do it alone.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" he slammed his hand on the ground and ended up on Gamabunta's head.

"What? Jiraiya? What's going on?" Asked the Chief Toad.

"Sorry Gamabunta, but I just wanted to get back home faster. Train of thought is betraying me.' He tried to make a joke about it

"Actually, I'm glad you summoned me." Gamabunta answered.

"What? Since when are you glad about being summoned?" Jiraiya inquired.

"Well, Gamakitchi told me something last night and you'll want to hear it….

**XXXXXXXX**

"TSU-CHAN!" Jiraiya burst through Tsunade's office doors.

"Ugh, stop calling me Tsu-chan. You made that up when we were kids." Tsuande stated, going through some of her stupid paperwork.

"Tsunade, It's Gamakitchi!" Jiraiya exclaimed

"What? What happened to him?" Tsunade asked, more alert now.

"Nothing's wrong with him. It's what, who he saw!"

"Who?" Tsunade asked.

"He said that last night he was summoned. He said he saw Naruto!" Jiraiya stated

"What? Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke said that they saw him with Hinata outside of Konoha last night." Tsunade stated.

"What does all this mean?" Jiraiya asked.

Tsunade paced back and forth, considering the options.

_The council has been too quiet lately. So has Akatsuki. Uchiha Itachi has been rumored to haven strange medical jutsu. Two sightings. This can only mean.._

"Naruto's alive."

**XXXXXX**

Naruto walked through the halls to the kitchen. He had just got back a few minutes ago and Kyudate left. He entered the room to find Itachi, Deidara, Kisame and Hidan sitting around the table, playing cards. Man, is that all they ever do?

"Hey kid, where's you been?" Kisame asked.

"Out with Hinata, like I said." Naruto stated, grabbing a bun off the counter.

"Naruto has a girlfriend, Naruto has a girlfriend." Hidan teased.

"Yeah, what of it?" Naruto said as he sat down next to Deidara.

"Aw come on kid. Don't go ruining my fun." Hidan complained, pretending to be hurt.

"But that's how I have fun." Naruto teased back. "So what's up for tomorrow?" he asked, picking up some cards to join the game.

"What we always do." Itachi stated.

"Oh goody. "Everyone kill Naruto with bizarre training methods' day."

**Wooo! I'm getting to the better parts of the story now! **

_**Riley: REVIEW!!!!!!**_


	15. Strange girl

**A/N: Time for my lovely update! Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto flipped backwards as several Kunai knives were sent to where he stood a few seconds ago. Once on his feet, he did the hands signs for a fire technique.

"**Katon: Gokakyyu no** **Jutsu!" **Naruto shouted, turning toward his enemy and blowing a HUGE ball of fire at him.

Itachi quickly jumped out of the way before he was hit by the flame. He landed horizontally on a tree, sitting in a crouch for a few seconds before doing the hand signs for an Earth Jutsu.

"**Doton: Doryyuendan!"** He exclaimed as a muddy dragon shot up from the earth underneath the tree.

Naruto took out his sword, which was now the size of Zabuza's sword, and set it ablaze in demon chakra flames. He jumped into the air and swung at the earth dragon, before it even touched it, the dragon fell to pieces. Just as Naruto was about to land, Deidara through some clay birds at him. Naruto quickly used a simple water jutsu to disable them from exploding, all before he landed.

But as soon as he landed, the ground beneath him rumbled and Itachi jumped out from a hole he made. Within a millisecond, he had a kunai to Naruto's neck.

"A whole year eh? You've really improved kid. But still not enough to take on both of us at the same time" Itachi whispered from behind him.

Naruto grinned. "That's what you think." He disappeared in a puff of smoke. Itachi was wide eyed. _'Even with the Sharingan, I couldn't see when he made a clone. Very impressive.'_ He thought.

Itachi looked up to see Naruto standing on a large rock, suspended by cords, 50 feet in the air. He was panting a bit, holding his sword across his back and still smirking at the fact that he made it out of that spar without THAT much damage done to him. Only a couple of burns and a broken rib. Not as bad as what he use to get a year ago.

Naruto was 14 now and about 5'11. Considering how short he was when he got here, it was quite the improvement. His Demon chakra helped with a lot of that. His spiky blonde hair was a bit longer now and his face was more masculine. When he walked into the outpost town near the Base, the girls fell head over heals for him. He now wore black pants, a leather black jounin vest and a long Red cloak, with black flames crawling up the sides. Oh and he actually gained control of his fox tail and ears. He only called upon them when he fought to make the enemy hesitate.

Over the past year, he had mostly trained with Itachi, Kisame and Deidara, learning a VERY wide arsenal of Katon (fire), Suiton (water), Doton (earth), explosion and strategizing techniques. Also, some healing jutsu and special defenses. Every once and a while, he would learn a thing or two from the other Akatsuki members like perfecting chakra control from Sasori, hardening the skin from Kakazu, camouflage from Zetsu and perfecting throwing weapons from Hidan. He hadn't worked with Pein and Konan yet, and he didn't have much to learn from Tobi. Why was Tobi in Akatsuki any way? Deidara had said that every team needs a mascot.

He was even with the ones he trained with in a fair match, but he had a really hard time when they pulled out their special attacks. Of course, they had a hard time to, when he let his demonic instincts take over, but we'll leave that for another time.

"Time for a break?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, I've gotta go into town to get a new set of Kunai." Naruto said, jumping down from the rock. He landed in a crouch.

"Okay, just remember; be back before nine, un." Deidara said.

"Yes, mom." Naruto teased. These people were like his family, every one watched out for each other. Especially Naruto since he was the youngest, which sometimes annoyed him. But after years of being neglected of this kind of attention, it kind of felt good. Even though he would never admit it.

"Hey, I just don't want you to delay our card game AGAIN." Deidara said, leaving the training area. It was a Thursday night tradition to play a game. They needed it as a little something to look forward to every week. Everyone would come, have a good time, and sometimes have a drink. They never let Naruto have any though, saying he was too young, it'll ruin his training or it'll stunt his growth. But once they were wasted enough, he stole a sip.

"You know, we've been playing cards for a year now. While I'm in town, I'll pick up a different freaking game." Naruto laughed as he walked out the opposite door.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Naruto walked down the path toward the closest outpost village to their base in the rain country. He had his Sword, which was named _Kitsunoni _(fox demon), on his back

It was a beautiful evening, the colours in the sky changing to warmer hues as the sun set on the horizon. As he got closer to the village, he heard shouting. At first he thought it was just his imagination, but as he drew closer, the racket became louder. Now curios, he ran faster toward the village.

Just as he was about to reach the village, he saw a small hut. Half of it was on fire and soon the rest would join it in flames. The shouting was coming from there. Naruto ran toward the hut. As he got closer he could see a group of clones fighting off many unknown bandits. Naruto charged into the fight. He stopped before one of the bandits, who were dressed from head to toe in rags for clothes and a mask over their faces.

"Friend or foe?" He asked darkly

"Acting like a tough guy, kid? Why don't you make it easier on yourself and give us your money, then walk away. Maybe we'll spare your life." The bandit charged at Naruto, with his sword ready to swing blindly at him. Naruto boredly swung his sword to the left and cut him right in half.

_Heh, no talent losers._ He thought

Now that Naruto knew who to attack, he rushed into the fight. He ran to the person he was helping and stood back to back with them.

"Who are you?" asked a feminine voice from behind him.

"Call off your clones." He commanded

"And why should I?" she asked

"Just trust me."

"I'm not big on trusting people I can't even see."

"Fine, then I won't help." He said smugly

The girl sighed and soon her clones disappeared.

"Good, now don't get in my way."

Just as she was about to complain, he ran into the group of bandits, bringing out his demon side.

They were all like the first one he killed. All of them ran at him like they had a death wish. Naruto didn't even bother suing jutsu. There was no point, and it could blow his cover. Three bandits were smart enough to come at once, but Naruto simply got into a crouch and swung the sword over his head, decapitating all of them. In a matter of minutes, the fight was over and Naruto through the bodies into the forest.

He walked back to the girl, who was staring at him wide eyed. She was about the same age as him, with blonde/russet hair, blue eyes and a small but bold beauty mark on her nose. She wore a black, sleeveless shirt that stopped a few inches above her navel and a dark green skirt with a blue belt and black tights. But what really caught his attention was her ninja head band. It had a swirl on it that sort of resembled a whirlpool.

"You okay?" He asked, putting his sword on his back.

"Uh, yeah… who are you?" she asked, snapping out of her daze.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said. He mentally kicked his own arse after saying his real name. What if this girl's village was allianced with Konoha?

"Uzumaki….You're HIM!' She exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Naruto.

"No I'm not!" he said, waving his sanding in front of his place.

"The son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki!"

"W-what?"

**Whooo! This is one of the parts I've been DYING to right. Key points right thar. Oh and sorry about teh spoilers. **

**REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE SOONER!**


	16. Maelstrom

**A/N: Woot! I hope that any fans of 'When Wizards meet Shinobi' check out the sequel I just posted!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_The son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki!"_

"_W-what?"_

Naruto found himself un-able to move. Surely, he wasn't caught in some Genjutsu? No, this was real. That girl really knew his parents.

She smiled widely. "Oh my god, this is huge! We have to-"

In the blink of an eye, Naruto pinned the girl up against the wall of the hut. He had both hands on his shoulders, allowing no chance for her to escape. He wanted answers.

"You know my Parents?!?! Where are they?!" Naruto asked rapid fire.

The girl took on a saddened look. "Lady Kushina comes from the Village of the Whirlpool. A powerful and virtually non existent village to the outside world. I had heard stories about you, but……. " She said

Naruto loosened his grip and let his arms fall to his sides. "They're not alive are they?" he asked.

"No… but haven't you ever noticed how much you look alike?" She inquired

"Wait... You said Minato Namikaze. He's the-"

"Yondaime Hokage." She interrupted.

Naruto felt his legs give out as he sat on the rock behind him. "I'm the forth Hokage's son…" he whispered.

"They never did tell you did they?" the girl asked.

Naruto shook his head. "I was alone for almost my entire life. No one cared enough to tell me. No one who knew anyway. Except the old man. He just... told me I'd figure it out someday."

The Girl cleared her throat. "Well, Naruto. I'm here to take you to the Whirlpool Village." She said proudly.

Naruto glanced up at her questioningly. "Why do I have to go there?" he asked

She sighed. "The Village of the Whirlpool isn't like the other ninja villages. We don't have Kages. We have a leading clan. The Uzumaki clan."

"And what, you expect me to be some kind of long lost heir?" He asked sarcastically.

She nodded as if saying _'No duh'_.

"It doesn't matter. I have a place where I'm needed. I made a commitment to them." Naruto said, standing up.

"Fine, then at least come with me and check it out. The councilors have to know you're alive." She said.

At the word councilors, Naruto shuddered in anger. He pushed the unwanted memories to the side and bit the pad of his thumb.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" He exclaimed, slamming his hand on the ground. A large fox and a small kit appeared.

"Young one, go to Itachi and tell him that I will be gone for the next few days. Oh, and to do Game night without me. Kyudate, accompany us." He ordered. The smaller fox nodded and ran off like a lightening bolt.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The fire glowed and crackled, casting warm air over their faces. The girl sat on a log, eating some salmon that Naruto caught, while he sat on the ground, leaning back on Kyudate who was curled around him, sleeping.

"Hey I never caught your name. What is it?" Naruto asked

She glanced up from her meal to look at Naruto. "My name is Korea." She said.

"Korea… cool. So, tell me more about this whole, lost heir crap." He said, closing his eyes and putting his hands behind his head.

"There isn't much else to say. Nothing that I know of anyway. I just know that Kushina-hime had moved to Konoha even though her father, the head of the clan, had forbidden her from seeing Minato-sama. When I was at the Whirlpool academy, they taught us of this history, but that's it. I think when we get to the village, the elders may want to share some things with you." She explained.

"Wow, this is a big deal isn't it?" Naruto asked.

"Pretty much." She paused, "So, what was with the ears and tail? And I've never heard of a Fox summoning contract."

Naruto huffed; glad he had gotten rid of them as soon as they left the hut. "I don't want to talk about it." He said.

"Alright, but I'll have to warn you. I will find out some how."

"Because your precious elders will tell you?" he asked with a bit more venom than he meant. Korea seemed unfazed by it.

"No, because I'm too curious for my own good." She laughed.

**XXXXXXXX**

Naruto stood in awe at the entrance to the Whirlpool village. His mouth hung open as he stared at the maelstrom at the bottom of the fifty-foot cliff he stood on. The crystal blue water seemed to glow toward the bottom.

"That's the entrance…" Naruto repeated.

"Do you have a death wish? Stop repeating me!" she exclaimed as she jumped of the cliff, in a dynamic dive. She somersaulted as she broke through the surface. Kyudate followed.

Naruto just shrugged off his Amazement and dove into the water. As soon as his head slammed into rapids, he braced himself for the tossing and turning of the whirlpool. But he felt nothing. Only the calm water around him as he was gently sucked into a dark hole in the bottom of the lake. As he sunk downwards, he started to see a soft glow, getting brighter, coming from inside. With a little more effort, he swam faster toward the light. The tunnels lead him up and into air pocket. He gasped for breathe as soon as his head shot up.

"No time for breathing, let's go." Korea said from the rocky shore. She walked toward another glowing tunnel with Kyudate, beckoning him to follow.

Naruto shook some water out of his hair and followed her. After some more walking toward another bright glow, a blinding light caused Naruto to shield his eyes as they walked out.

Naruto looked around. The village was smaller than Konoha, but still a pretty good size. The streets were clean as were the buildings. Children played on the street while their parents worked in their shops. They couldn't have asked for a better day than this to go outside. The sky was clear blue and there were no clouds in sight.

As Naruto, Kyudate and Korea walked toward a big orange building that seemed to be in the Uzumaki clan complex, Naruto noticed that the villagers starred at him with wide, thankful eyes before bowing with respect. Seeing their parents, the children also bowed to him. It was strange. He was used to glances of disgust, and now he was begin shown respect.

Weird.

It wasn't long before they came closer to the orange building. A large crowd of people who looked a lot alike, all with red hair, ran out from the building to meet them. An old man stepped out from the crowd, along with some even older men and women. He stepped closer to them. He then opened his arms.

"My grandson." He said warmly as he enveloped Naruto in a bear hug. Naruto just stood there a bit awkwardly. The man stepped back. He sighed as he reached up and touched Naruto's face.

"You have your mother's eyes." He said.

'Uh… thanks?" naruto said.

He laughed deeply. "And I see your have her attitude as well." He said, putting his hand on the blonde boy's shoulder. "Come, we have much to talk about."

**And so, more answered are answered and asked. I hope you are all satisfied! Now Review! Review! Review!**


	17. Family Reunion

**A/N: Ugh, My internet has been down all weekend! It's so frustrating! Grr! Well, besides my personal trauma, I hope you enjoy this chappie!**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Naruto and his supposed 'grandfather' walked into the main house of the Uzumaki compound. Inside, it wasn't anything really fancy, but it was formal. The walls were pure white, and the floors were hardwood. There was a brilliant pair of staircases, each on one side of the foyer, each with light blue rugs rolling down them. The Uzumaci clan symbol was painted in baby blue on the wall between the stairs, just above a set of wooden double doors. On one side of the foyer was the entrance to a living room with light blue couches. On the other side was a hallway that, from what Naruto could tell with his heightened sense of smell, led to the kitchen.

"What do you think?" His grandfather asked.

"It's…. wow. But are there any colours besides white and light blue?" Naruto asked.

The old man chuckled deeply. "That's exactly what Kushina used to say. But these are the colours of the head family."

"I guess it goes with the whole Whirlpool theme." Naruto laughed.

Naruto walked around the foyer, staring up at the crystal chandelier. His bottom eventually found the stairs as he collapsed and sat down. He pinched the bridged of his nose with his eyes closed.

"Is something the matter?" The old man asked.

"Heh…. I guess I'm not use to hearing 'head family' in a sense that I'm a part of it." Naruto smirked.

He joined Naruto, sitting on the stairs. "Then I guess we have a lot to show you." He stood up, grabbing Naruto's hand and pulling him also. They walked up the stairs, through maze of hallways and into a room that was much darker than the others. It was a dark blue and the windows faced the sunset over the sea. It had a queen-sized bed with an orange blanket on top on the left side, and a dark wood armoire and dresser set on the other. On the foot of the bed was a wooden chest.

"This was your mother's room. As you can see," He touched the blanket "She wanted to add some colour." He smiled.

Naruto laughed to himself. So that's where he got his love of bright colour. He sat down on the edge of the bed, facing the window.

"No one has been allowed to set foot in this room since she left with…. Your father." He had just an ounce of resentment laced into the last two words.

"So… how did they meet?" Naruto asked, eager to learn more about his mysterious parents.

"He was on a solo mission, and during a fight, he fell of the cliff and into the Maelstrom that keeps our village safe. Kushina found him in the cave and took care of his until he woke up. Then as he was recovering, they got to know each other better. But the longer he stayed here, the more he became a danger to us. He knew too much, which is why he had to leave. But that stubborn girl…. She wouldn't leave him. Then he took her away with him. And I never saw her again." He said with a tight jaw.

Naruto looked over at his grandfather. He could understand why he didn't like his daughter leaving, but it was her decision. He shouldn't hate his father.

"But they sent letters, telling me of their wedding, Minato becoming Hokage… and you. The last one told me about how Minato had suspicions of the Kyuubi coming toward your home village. And then the letters stopped. It wasn't until about a year after the last letter that I was informed of their deaths. I had assumed that you died too. But here you are." He said.

A knot formed in Naruto's stomach. His grandfather assumed that he was dead. That meant he probably didn't know that HE held the Kyuubi. What would he say?

"Come now, it's time for dinner." His grandfather said with his hand out.

Naruto bit his lower lip. Should he just come out and say it? He was bound to find out eventually.

"Uh, sure gramps. I'll be there in a second." Naruto answered

"Just for the record, my name is Moniro. But I guess you can call me gramps." He said as he walked out the door.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto walked into the dining room. Once again, the walls were white. Seated on pillows at the low, Japanese style table were only a few of his relatives. Moniro waved him forward and he sat at the head on the table beside him.

"Ah, Naruto. This is your Aunt Kamari and Uncle Letai." He gestured to his right. Kamari had dark brown eyes and short red hair cut just above her chin, while Letai had long red hair, tied into a pony tail and blue eyes. "And the head elders." He guestured to two old people, a man and a woman, both in formal kimonos.

Just then, Korea skipped in with Kyudate trotting beside her. She sat down next to Kamari and greeted her as 'Mom'.

"Ah yes, and you already know Korea." He said. Just then, Kyudate walked up to the head of the table and sat next to Naruto, as if he was a guard dog.

"Korea, did you let this Dog in?!" Moniro asked

"I'm not a dog, I'm a fox." Kyudate said, sighing.

"It's okay, he's with me." Naruto said, ruffling Kyudate's hair.

"A summon? That's quite odd, I've never heard of a fox summoning contract." Kamari said

"Oh, uh… it's complicated." Naruto stated.

"We have time." Moniro said. Naruto immediately noticed, and found it odd, that Moniro seemed to know he was uncomfortable talking about it. And yet he still pressed him to confess.

Naruto took in a deep breathe. "The fourth Hokage defeated the Kyuubi by sealing the spirit of the fox into a new born baby. And now I know why he chose that baby. My mom was killed by the fox and so, since he would die in sealing the fox, he used his son so he would be able to protect himself if ever in danger. He seal it in me." He explained

Moniro, Kamari, Letai, Korea and the elders were shocked into place. It was silent and it that silence was deafening, in a sense, to Naruto.

Moniro suddenly slammed his fist onto the table. He stood up, his hair covering his face. "So… you have the spirit that killed my daughter…" was all he said as he walked out of the room.

Naruto stared after him in hurt. He slowly turned his had toward his family. Kamari stood up gracefully and started walke. Naruto closed his eyes, assuming she was leaving too. But he soon found himself wrapped in a loving hug.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry. I wish I had known that you were orphaned and never adopted, let alone alive! I'm sorry I wasn't there." she whispered.

"Seeing as how this is a family matter, we will leave." The elderly woman said as she and the man walked out.

Letai put a firm hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Kushina was my twin sister. You are her son and my nephew. I don't care about the fox." He smiled.

Korea also stood, putting her hands on her hips. "Eh, you're a loser, but you're my cousin." She laughed.

Naruto joined "Oh thanks Korea. I feel sooo loved." He laughed sarcastically.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Letai was pinned against the wall in a dark room.

"Are you saying you don't care about killing the thing that killed you own sister?!?!" A man asked

"Naruto-kun is the only thing left of Kushina-chan! I will not harm her child!!" Letai shouted.

He dropped the loyal brother to the ground and walked away. "Fine, I'll do it myself….. I can no longer call you my son."

And with that, Moniro walked out of the room.

**OOOHHHH! –points finger- BAD GRAMPA! NO COOKIES! Aw, that was soooo fluffy!**


	18. Please don't make me

**A/N: Lol, this was originally part of chapter 16, but it was just going on FOREVER, so I split it into two chapters!**

**XXXXXXX**

The next morning, Naruto found himself wandering through the halls, until he found a sliding door that had been left open. He looked outside to see a large training ground, with full grown trees, rocks, practice dummies and a small water fall and pond. In the middle of the yard, he saw Korea. She was going through a kata with a long oak bo-staff. Except, this bo-staff was ignited with chakra. She spined it at high speeds, until a whirlpool materialized out of the Bo and flew at a stone dummy. It shattered into pieces.

"Korea is one of the best genin in the village." Kamari said from behind Naruto. "She's practiced so hard, trying to please Moniro. But he always said 'It's not time Korea.'"

"I think she's pretty good. A lot of potential." Naruto said.

Korea picked up on their conversation. "I have potential? Have you seen yourself fight? It's like you've been trained by S-class Shinobi."

"Actually, I have been. Jiraiya taught me one of my father's techniques. And right now I'm in the middle of training with an organization called Akatsuki. Everyone thinks that they're criminals, but they're just trying to stop a different organization that's trying to take over the Shinobi world." Naruto explained.

"Impressive." Korea said.

"Korea, back to your katas." Kamari shooed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." She said as she headed back onto the field.

Kamari laughed lightly. "You know, when we adopted her, we didn't think she'd be so mouthy."

"I heard that!" Korea shouted from the field.

"Korea was adopted?" Naruto asked

"Isn't it obvious? Everyone in this clan has red hair. Her hair is Russet/blonde. That alone should trigger some thought that she was adopted." Kamari smiled,

"Ohhh." Naruto said dumbly.

They watched Korea practice in silence for a few more minutes until Letai and Kyudate came running toward them.

"Naruto-kun!" Letai shouted.

"What is it?!?" Naruto asked

He skidded to a stop in front of them, panting for breathe. "You must leave. Moniro has made plans to kill you to avenge his daughter." He said.

Naruto sighed. "I understand."

Korea joined them again. "What? You can't leave! There's still so much-"

"I have to leave. That's it." Naruto said trying to be firm.

"Then I want to come!" she said.

"Korea sweetie, are you sure?" Kamari asked.

"Yes, I want to learn from the people who have trained him, and help them destroy their enemy!" She said proudly.

Naruto sighed. "As you wish." He said.

"Before you leave, I want you to take what they left for you." Letai said.

"What?"

"Come with me." Letai said as he turned around and led them to Kushina's room. They followed quickly.

Upon arriving in her room, Letai immediately ran to the chest at the foot of her bed. "Minato-kun and Kushina-chan left these for you because they knew they would die fighting the Fox. Your Hokage sent them a year after, but Moniro didn't know why he sent them back, because he thought you had died. But when he heard that you were alive and coming back, he told me that he didn't want you having them. But I think you deserve to have them."

He turned back to Naruto. "That red capsule on your sleeve," He said.

Naruto looked at the red capsule that he sewed onto the sleeve of his cloak. He had taken it off of his orange jacket and put it on the cloak. He remembered Sarutobi giving it to him when he was younger, saying _"Keep this with you at all times and don't open it until the time is right."_

"It's the key to the chest." Letai said.

Naruto knelt down and ripped the capsule off his sleeve. He opened it and a small silver key slipped out. He guided the key into the hole and twisted. A clicking sound echoed in the room as he opened the chest.

"This is incredible." He whispered.

Inside were pictures of Minato and Kushina; and one with them holding him before they headed out into the fight, letters, and scrolls containing some of their special jutsu, weapons, and a gold chain with five golden rectangles hanging off.

Naruto took a blank scroll out of his ninja pouch and wrote down a seal that Itachi had taught him. He then brought chakra to his hand and slammed it in the middle. The chest disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto stood up and turned to his family.

"Thank you for helping me." He said.

"Just promise us you'll come back to visit in a few years, when we have Moniro under control." Letai said

"I will." Naruto said as he headed toward the door.

Korea hugged her foster parents. "Come back soon sweetie. And be safe." Kamari said.

Korea pulled back. "Okay."

"Oh, and one more thing." Letai said

"What?" She asked

"No boys."

Korea giggled. "No promises."

"Oh, and Le-…. Uncle Letai." Naruto called

"Yes?"

"I pass my inheritance of the village to you, but if the Akatsuki ever needed help, could you send some reinforcements?" Naruto asked

"Of course. I will take care of this village."

"I know you will." Naruto grinned before they disappeared out the door.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Naruto, Kyudate and Korea ran as fast as they could, Korea leading the way out.

"Korea stop!" Naruto yelled

Korea skidded to a stop and ran back to Naruto, who was facing the trees. Kyudate was standing in a crouch beside him, his teeth bared as he growled.

"What is it?" Korea asked.

"I want you to run to the exit and wait for me at the top of the cliff." Naruto commanded

"What!? Is he here? I can help you fight him off-"

"Just GO!" Naruto barked

Korea nodded slowly and ran away.

"Kyudate, you go with her. Make sure she is safe." Naruto ordered.

"But my lord-"

"Please." Naruto pleaded

Even though he didn't like the though of leaving his master in a battle, he ran off to find Korea.

Moniro stepped out of the trees once they were gone. "Very good, Kyuubi. Playing the good guy so she won't know the wiser." He said darkly.

"I have a name you know." Naruto growled

"Yes, the one you stole from my grandson! If you had never attacked Konoha, then my daughter, her husband and her son would still be here! But you killed them and took Naruto's body! I won't forgive you!"

"It's me, gramps! The seal doesn't work that way. The fox is sealed inside me." Naruto tried to explain.

"I don't believe you!" Moniro said as he charged at Naruto, with a small dagger held high.

Naruto simply grabbed the sword off his back and whipped Moniro's dagger away, pinning him to the ground in seconds.

"Please, I don't want to have to kill you." Naruto pleaded.

Moniro spit on his face. "Than I will have to kill you." Moniro quickly pulled out another dagger from his pocket, plunging it into Naruto's stomach.

Naruto's eyes widened as he coughed up blood. It over Moniro's smiling face.

_**He just missed the vital point. I can heal it, but it will take a while. Serves you right for letting your guard down, you almost got us killed. **_Kyuubi's voice echoed in the back of his mind

Naruto tried to stand up, but ended up falling to his knees, gasping for air when none came to him. He clutched the bleeding wound on his stomach, pulling the dagger out as he did.

_Just hurry. _Naruto thought, hoping Kyuubi would hear him.

Moniro stood up and walked over to Naruto. He towered over him with a smug look on his face. He raised a kunai. "And now, my daughter's family can rest easily." He said as his hand started to come down toward Naruto's neck.

A few things ran across Naruto's mind at that moment.

_Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei…_

"_The rest of the village started to shout things like;_

"_Kill it!"_

"_He doesn't have the right to live!" _

_Naruto shook uncontrollably as he sobbed…"_

_Itachi stood in front of Naruto, after one of their training sessions. "If you don't have it in your heart to kill someone in a battle where you just kill and run, never looking back, then you'll never be able to kill someone in a one on one battle. You have to control yourself."_

The kunai came down, closer and closer.

In a flash, Naruto swirled up on his knees and swung his sword at Moniro's hips_, _quickly cutting him in half.

No pain.

That made Naruto feel a bit better, as he walked away.

He didn't want Moniro's last sight to be him crying.

**Aw… And you thought Moniro was going to be a sweet old man. Tch, as if. I hope you enjoyed! **

**Oh! And I know that a lot of you have been saying, "I wish I could do your radio play, but I don't have a mic or camera to record." Christmas is coming up, and if you are getting a camera or mic, please tell me if you are interested! I've decided that the Radio Play won't start until after the Holidays! If you want to see it on YouTube, than you should contribute to the play!**


	19. An afternoon well wasted

**A/N: Yosh! Let's get started!**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

_Naruto stood in the middle of the familiar clearing of the Kyuubi. Except it was different this time. He couldn't place his finger on it, but something was out of place. Ah, it was the moon. It was full, and smiling down on him_

Naruto sat up on the couch, awoken from the strange dream, to the sound of the TV turning on. Deidara, Kisame, Tobi and Hidan were all fixing themselves lunch in the kitchen. Korea sat on the single sofa, next to the couch. She seemed more into the show they were watching. He how ever, could care less.

Maybe he could train… if Itachi hadn't grounded him from Training until his stomach wound was fully healed. When he came to the top of the cliff, holding his stomach, let's just say that Korea and Kyudate weren't happy. And when they got back, everyone else wasn't really happy either. But things soon went back to normal, with the exception of a new addition to the team, and Naruto not being allowed to train for a few days.

The other Akatsuki members had seen a lot of potential in Korea, when she displayed to them the arts of the Whirlpool village. And so, they allowed her to stay and train with them.

Naruto sighed loudly. "Ugh, I'm so bored!"

"Well then get off you're $$ and do something." Hidan called over from the table.

"That's the problem, there's nothing to do around here!" Naruto donned a mischievous grin. "Unless…….."

"Oh crap, he's got an idea." Korea groaned

"Well, things have been a little… quiet lately. What do you say we pull a prank on someone." He smirked

"I'm listening." Kisame said, suddenly interested.

"Simple, we haven't pulled off a prank in a long time. I say we sneak into Konan's room, plant a….. Stink bomb or something. We get in, we get out and BAM, another afternoon well wasted." Naruto explained.

"I'm in." Kisame grinned.

"Me too, un." Deidara added.

"Let's do this S***!" Hidan shouted.

"Oh, Oh! Tobi want to help too!" Tobi exclaimed, waving his hands in the air.

"Okay Tobi, why don't you go outside and stand under a tree for five hours. That would really help!" Naruto fake smiled

"Okey-dokey!" Tobi saluted and ran out of the room.

"How will that help?" Kisame asked

"It won't."

"Good work, un." Deidara laughed.

The boys gathered around the table to discus who would do what. Korea crossed her arms as she looked over at them.

"You know, this isn't going to work." She huffed.

"Are you saying you're going to rat us out?" Naruto asked

"No, I'm just saying that, as the only other girl in Akatsuki, Konan is more than capable of realizing that something is out of place." She explained

"Whatever, you're just saying that because of your stupid secret girl pact that all girls secretly swear too because of your so called 'Female Honor'." Naruto mocked

"You wanna make something of it?!?" Korea shouted, shaking her fist

**XXXXXXXX**

It was finally time for their fun to start and after all that planning they had decided…. Naruto would just go in and put a stink bomb in her bathroom. Yeah… took a while to figure that out.

"Okay. I'm going in." Naruto said, as he crouched beside the door.

Kisame put a hand on his shoulder "Good luck." He said over dramatically.

Naruto laughed and then quickly shot into the room, stink bomb in hand. He looked, left to right, for any sign that she was in there.

"It's safe." He whispered to himself

It was decorated nicer than the other room, he knew that for sure. She had a vase with origami flowers in it on her night stand, bright blue bed covers, rugs, paintings, the whole deal. Naruto just figured that she decorated since she had been in Akatsuki the longest. She had been with Pein from the beginning.

Naruto walked over to the bathroom, and looked around for a good place to hide his surprise. He decided to put it in the trash can. He walked over to it and leaned over to put the bomb in. But before he did, something caught his eye. A little white tube lay on top of all the garbage. He picked it up and read it. His eyes widened as he walked out of the room, almost as if in a trance. He forgot all about planting the bomb. He walked into the hall, not taking his eyes off the tube.

"Naruto, the key part of the plan is to PLAINT THE STINK BOMB, UN!" Deidara exclaimed.

Kisame noticed that Naruto didn't react, like he usually would. He waved a hand in front of the boy's face.

"Oi! Naruto?!"

Naruto just handed Kisame the white tube and starred off into space. Hidan and Deidara looked over Kisame's shoulder to see what he was holding. They're eyes too widened.

"HOLY $***! KONAN'S KNOCKED UP! But by who?!" Hidan exclaimed.

Kisame punched him square in the face. "Pein, you idiot!"

**XXXXXXXX**

Naruto walked down the hallways, towards Pein's office. He still wasn't sure if he should be the one to tell him, but wanted to talk to him about something anyway. So maybe while he was in there, he could tip him off. There, now he has a plan.

He knocked on the oak door twice, before he heard "Come in." from the other side. Naruto opened the door to se Pein sitting at his desk, going through some kind of paper work. Probably reports of the Jigoku's movement. Pein looked up from his work.

"Oh, Naruto. I've been meaning to talk to you."

"I have to tell you something first." Naruto said.

"Shoot."

Naruto reached into the pocket of his red cloak and pulled out a picture. Pein took the picture in his hand and examined it. He tried, but failed, to hide a small smirk. It was Him and Konan when they were about 12. Pein had his eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest, but held a tiny smile and Konan smiled with her tongue sticking out at the camera, doing a peace sign behind his head. On the other side of the photo was none other than Minato and Kushina at age 16. Each had a wide smile and an arm around the other's waist. Jiraiya was in the middle, arms folded across his chest, grinning.

"Where'd you get this?" he asked, still trying not to laugh.

"Tou-san and Kaa-san left a whole bunch of pictures, letters and jutsu for me. This talisman is from Tou-san." He said, pointing to the gold necklace.

"Minato and Kushina are your parents….. You'd think I would have figured that out." He didn't manage to hold in his laugh that time. He then sighed, letting the laughter become a memory. "Naruto I have to tell you something." He said

"What's with the serious face? What is it?" Naruto asked

"The sealing change we used on you a year ago has one final step to it." He started. "The last step will require a scroll, hidden in the Hokage's secret scroll room. We need to get it, but we can't get it until the night that we need to do it. You will use that scroll, to do the sealing yourself."

"Myself?"

"Yes, it's the only way for it to be completed."

Naruto nodded. "I understand." He turned to walk out of the room, but stopped in the door way. He turned his head to the side, to look back at Pein. "Oh, and don't hit the floor too hard." He said as he walked out.

Just as he came into the hallway, Konan walked past him, nodding with a smile in his direction, and then continued into Pein's office. Naruto looked over to the wall beside the door. "Come on out." He said

A genjutsu was immediately dropped and Kisame, Hidan, Deidara and now even Itachi became visible. They all crouched in front of the closed door, and tried to listen for Pein and Konan's voices. The door was too thick, so they couldn't hear much.

But they did snicker when they heard the loud THUMP of Pein falling out of his chair.

"I told him not to hit the floor to hard." Naruto laughed

**Awweh! That was so cuuttteee! You're going to LOVE the next few parts of the story! And you're going to love their child! KAWAII! If you really want a spoiler, you can look at my Deviant Art (****.com****) and there will be a picture of their child soon. I'm just too lazy to post it at the moment. **

**REVIEW!**

**\ /**

**\/**


	20. Sub

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"ITAAACCHHIII!!!" Naruto called out in the training area. He had been looking for the guy for almost an hour now. How many more places could he hide?

Itachi sat upaide down, eyes closed, on the boulder extended in the air. "What?" he asked, annoyed.

"Can I train NOW?!" Naruto asked

"Why ask me?"

"Because first off, you're the one who said I couldn't train in the first place, and second, Pein left YOU in charge while he and Konan went on thier honey moon FOR NINE STINKEN MONTHS." Naruto shouted.

Itachi sighed and rubbed his temples. He should have never agreed to being the "sub", as Deidara called it. "Fine, but if your wound opens becasue you were pushing it too hard, I'll personally see to it that that wound it the only one you'll be worrying about." Itachi threatened

"Yeah, Yeah, I'll be careful." Naruto said, sprinting back to his room. Once he was there, he grabbed some of his Parent's letters and jutsu scrolls, and bolted outside. Sometimes he prefered to train outside. Especially on a nice day like this. PLus, they were in the rain country, how would any of his Konoha commrads find him?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After three hours of training, Naruto had learned about two of his mom's lower level jutsu. One was making a Whirlpool materialize out of the water from the ground, making a good quicksand trap, the other was using the enemy's own body's water and swirling it inside him, effectivaly killing him, of course, he only practiced this on clones.

He now sat under the protective shade of a tree. He looked to his left and found an elaboratly decorated envelope under all the other letters and scrolls. Naruto grabbed it and looked it over carefully. It was red, with golden linning, and wax keeping it shut. He ripped the envelope open and found a letter. It was written by his father.

_Dear Naruto_

_I hope that you've found some joy in reading these letters from your mother and I. You must know, we loved you with every once of our being, and I am sorry that you have had to carry the burden of being a jinchuriki._

_I pray that that old pervert Jiriaya has found you. Ero-sennin, as I call him, is always in and out of the vilage, but he promised me that he would come back when you are old enough to learn one of my best technics "Rasangen". You know, I got the idea from you mother and her village's jutsu. Power, spinning and stopping. We will be there to make you stronger every time you use it. Remember that._

_And now, I am going to let you in on the other secret jutsu. "Flying Thunder God", is how I got my nickname "The yellow flash of konoha". Perhaps you can take on that legacy someday. Anyway, you may have been told that the secret to this transportation is the seal emcoded on the special kunai I always have with me, and I have left you some in the chest. But that was just to trick the enemy. The real center on the jutsu is the gold talismen that I bet you are wearing right now. That's why no one has ever been able to copy it with the kunai. Clever eh?_

_All you have to do is focus on the exact point you want to go to and send chakra to the talismen. But it's not as simple as it seems. Trust me... you'll find out._

And boy was he right. Every time Naruto tried it, he either didn't move at all, or landed fifty feet away from the target. It took hours until he was able to go within 10 feet of the prefered destination. But of course, he didn't give up, and when he tried transporting to his room, he was sent to the kitchen instead. He landed right in front of a startled Hidan.

"WHOA $***!!"He exclaimed.

Naruto ignored him. "Ah, I think I would have rathered to come here anyway, I'm starving." he said to himself as he dug through the fridge.

"Oh, Itachi said he wanted to talk to all of us when you got back from training. So hurry the **** up with your food and go to the meeting room."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After a well ballenced meal, Naruto was sitting in his chair in the meeting room, waitting for the dang thing to start. Finally, Itachi came in with some scrolls in hand.

"As some of you may know, in about a month or two, we will be enhancing Naruto's seal. For this, we need a scroll from the Hokage's office and other supplies and proceedures. Now here is what we are going to do.....

**XXXXXXXXXX****XXXXX**

Sasuke stood in the middle of the Uchiha's small lake, practicing his chakra controll while he preformed the kata "Pinan Shodan", which in japanese means "Peacefull mind". But of course, the young chunin's mind was anything but peaceful. He had been promoted to Chunin, along with Sakura, and Lee, a few months ago, right on his birthday. But ever since that weird night, a little over a year ago, he hadn't been getting any answers from the Hokage, not even with a chunin status. And he was tired of being in the dark. When he finished the last shuto, he was about to start "Pinan Nidan" when Sakura came to the edge of the lake and ran onto the dock.

"Sasuke!" she called, causing him to lose concentration and fall in the water. His head bobbded back up and he swam back to the dock. "Oh! I'm sorry!" Sakura appologized.

"Hn, it's fine. What's up?"

"Kakashi-sensei wanted to know if we wanted to go get something to eat before we leave for our mission, Hinata might come too. You wanna come?" She asked

"Sure, just let me dry off." Sasuke said, headding inside.

"'kay! Meet us at Ichiraku's in five!" She waved as she ran off.

As Sasuke went into his room, to change into some dry clothes, he thought of the mission. A simple recon mission, looking for any info on Akatsuki. He had one outcome of this mission that he though most probable. Nothing.

Little did he know, that it wasn't wahat happened during this mission that mattered....

It was what happened after.

**You saticfied? I hope you are! Oh, and I'm sorry, if there are a lot of errors. I'm using NOTEPAD -dies-**


	21. Slipped Away

**A/N: MERY CHRISTMAAASSSSS!!!! I don't care if it's belated.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and Kakashi walked under the the arche of the huge gates, into the village of Konoha. They had been on the recon mission for a full month, and they were more then glad to be back. But of course, like Sasuke had predicted, they had found no info.

Sakura stretched her arms, cutely. But of course, only Sasuke thought it was cute.... wait.... what? Sasuke shook his head. He did NOT just think that.

"Oh! I have to be at The Voice Box in an hour!" Sakura exclaimed "I'll have to hurry after we give Tsunade-shishou the report."

"Why don't all of you go. I can give the reprt myself." Kakashi said with his trademark eye smile.

"Arigato!" Sakura called, seeing as she was already two blocks away.

Sasuke smirked and started to walked toward his house.

"A-are you sure Kakashi-sensei? I c-can help." Hinata suggested

"It's okay Hinata. I have to talk to Tsunade in private anyway." Kakashi answered as he walked toward the Hokage tower.

Hinata sighed, alone in the street. She walked to her house, still alone and jumped up on the roof. The pearl eyed girl landed in a couch and stood gracefully. A gentle breeze played with her jet black locks of hair. She closed her eyes, took in a deep breathe and smiled. The setting sun used it's warm orange rays to caress her face. She came up here a lot when there was a beautiful sunset.

The orange rays reminded her of him.

All this time away from Naruto had been very hard on her. Sometimes when she sat up on the roof in the light of the sunset, she could swear that she felt him wrap his arms around her from behind. The gentle wind was like his laughter, a light sound that swirled around you. The solitude like his eyes, so peaceful and yet somewhere off in the distace there could be something wrong. But at the momment, everything seemed .... almost perfect. Except for one small detail. And that one detail wasn't too far away.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay kid, let's go through this one more time. We are going to get the scroll, but it's gonna take a while. So while we are looking for it, you have to be at the exhcange point. Once we get it, we'll give it to you and you make a run for it to the meadow." Kisame explained as he and the rest of the Akatsuki stood atop Hoshibaru hill outside Konoha.

"Yeah yeah, I know. But why can't I come?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Baka, you'll be recognized. These are ANBU gaurding the scroll." Korea huffed.

"I can just use a Disguise jutsu and-"

"No, you can't use ANY chakra before the transformation." Itachi said sternly.

"Hmf. Fine." Naruto said in defeat.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto wandered the now dark streets of Konoha, wearring his red cloak with black flames, and a large western style hat that had a good sized rim to cover his face. The gentle breeze blew leaves and the rare peice of trash around on the roads. He looked up abd the Hokage mountain and sighed. He never realized how home sick he was.

"How long has it been anyway?" He quietly asked himself. "My 15th birthday was a few days after me and Korea got back to the base, then it was about 1 month later that we found out Konan was prego. Then 3 months after that, and it took 5 months for the preapration for the seal. Damn, my 16th is coming up in three months." He grinned slightly. Of course, he knew his birthday was coming up, he just didn't realize it had been so long since he was in his vilage.

It felt so good to be back, although something felt a little different. He looked around. _Oh yeah, I guess things tend to look a tiny bt smaller when you've grown so much_.

Realizing that he should be getting to the exchange point, he started to walk.... aimlessly. Sure he needed to get there, but that didn't mean he was in a hurry.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke sat at the bar of The Voice Box, waitting for Sakura to start. His outit changed a bit from when he was a Genin. He now wore a shirt kind of like his old one except it was black, it had no sleeves and there was bandaging to replace it that stop right above his elbows and wore white pants.

The young Uchiha took another swing from the small cup in his hands, fillied with non-alchoholic sake. He rested his arms in front of him on the table and his head hung down. He sighed. Today arked three years since Naruto dissapeared. Even though he could have sworn he had seen his blonde team-mate so long ago, Sasuke had started to completely give up on the hope that he was still out there. Maybe it was all just some trick his mind was playing on him because he wasn't ready to give in on that small hope. No, he's dead, and that's that. He took another sip of his drink... or at least he would have if it weren't empty.

"Bartender. 'nother one." he said

"Make that two. It's on me." Naruto said from behind him. Sasuke turned his head the side a bit so he sould see man sit in the bar stool next to him. He waas about the same hieght as he was and wore a long red cloak and a western hat covering his face, so he couldn't tell that it was Naruto. He also carried a small dagger on his belt, so by the look of it, Sasuke thought he was a travalling mercanary.

"You look a little young to be drinking." The man said with what little smirk Sasuke could see.

"I don't drink. It's non alchoholic." Sasuke mumbled.

"Ahh. So if you were old enough, you would?" he asked

"Probably." Sasuke said as the bartender gave him another glass.

"Leave the bottle." Naruto said.

Sasuke sighed. "Why are you here? I don't even know you." Sasuke asked. Sure, he appreciated the free drink, but he thought that it was pretty obvious to everyone else that he wanted to be left alone.

The smiled. "I've travelling around a lot in the past few years I've been with... my friends. And when I'm not out looking for trouble to get into, I like to go to the bars and buy a man a drink or too, listen to thier stories. I've learn that the best stories come from the broken man." The stranger explained. "And judging by the fact that your aura is practically screaming 'come near me and you will die a thousand deaths', you must have a pretty good story or two."

Sasuke sighed. He could tell right away, this guy wasn't going to leave until he started talking. Eh, might as well. "You heard of the Kyuubi jinchuriki?"

"Yeah, I've hear of him. Amazing guy, mastered the rasangan." The man said

"His name was Naruto. Although I would have never admited it before, he was my best friend. But he was killed and taken a few years ago by the god damned akatsuki. But about 1 and a half months later, I could have sworn that I saw him. Now, over the years, the Hokage and even my sensei have been quiet. I had hope that he was alive at first, but.... I've come to except it." Sasuke explained

"Huh, it sounds like the life of a Shinobi can be a pain. I use to be a shinobi myself. But , heh, I was practically thrown out of my village for being to strong." the man laughed.

Just then, the lights dimmed. All attention was brought to the stage at the back the room. Sasuke and the stranger turned in thier seats to thier left so they could see who was coming on. Soon enough, a spotlight was turned on and Sakura and the voice box house band walked to the center of the small stage, guitars in hand. She sat down on the stool and set up her guitar and mic. Sakura wore a long sleeve, red kimono shirt that stop just above her navel, a lighter pink skirt a lot like her old one and long, tight black pants underneath. Her rosset hair now hung down to her waist. Sakura leaned forward to speak into the micc.

"This first song is dedicated to a friend who I never got to say goodbye to." she laughed sadly as she started to sing. (_Slipped Away- Avril Lagvine)_

**"Na na, na na na, ****na na ****I miss you, ****miss you so bad ****I don't forget you, ****oh it's so sad **

**I**** hope you can hear me I remember it clearly**

**The day you slipped away ****Was the day I found it won't be the same **

**Ooooh**

**Na na na na na na na ****I didn't get around to say to you ****You'd 've been leader of this land ****I wish that I could see you again ****I know that I can't**

**Oooooh**

**I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly**

**The day you slipped away ****Was the day I found it won't be the same **

**Ooooh**

**I had my wake up ****Won't you wake up ****keep asking why ****And I can't take it ****It wasn't fake it ****It happened, you passed by**

**Now you are gone, ****now you are gone ****There you go, there you go ****Somewhere I can't bring you back ****Now you are gone, now you are gone ****There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back**

**The day you slipped away ****Was the day i found it won't be the same noo.  
The day you slipped away ****Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh...**

**Na na, na na na, na na **

**I miss you"**

The room erupted with applause as Sakura and the band bowed and took left the stage for a break before thier next song. All the Konoha ten were in the front, and were cheering the loudest for thier friend.

"Sakura's pretty good." The man said as he clapped as well.

Sasuke stopped clapping looked at him curiously. "How did you know her name?"

"Ugh... a friend told me about her." He asnwered

For some reason, Sasuke was starting to get suspicious about this guy, but shrugged it off when Sakura walked over to them.

"Good goob Sakura." Sasuke said as she sat down next to him.

"Thanks." She smiled. Sakura looked over at the stange man sitting next to Sasuke.

"Your hair's grown Sakura." He said.

Sakura's eyes widened. How did this man now that? Ahe was about to ask, but Kiba and Chouji picked her up from behind and brought her over to the rest of the rokkie nine. She laughed at her friend's antics, but kept glancing back at the stranger.

Once again, Sasuke started to wonder who this guy really was.

Naruto' head was explaoding with so many thoughts at the momment, but the two that stuck out were how bad he felt that his friend's lives were so affected by him. That song stung him the most. And the other thought was that Hinata was right behind him, talking to Sakura. He hadn't seen her in two years, but he could tell she was right there. Her chakra signature, the laugh that sounded like little bells and even her scent told him exactly where she was. He yenred to just turned around and kiss her.  
He suddenly felt a familiar chakra to his right. He carefully looked to the side and saw Itachi looking through the window. He was sing a genjutsu so only Naruto could see him. Itachi nodded his head. It was time. Naruto slowly moved his hand in various patterns on the bar's surface. To anyone else, it would just like like he was bored, but Itachi knew it was the code they had made up.

_What. do. I. do. about. sasuke?_ he signalled, carefully pointing at the younger uchiha beside him.

Itachi raised his hand and traced a sign in the air.

_It's. time. he. knew._

At first Naruto was shocked. Finally? He could let him know he was alive? Naruto knew he couldn't really come home yet, but at least his friends would know he was alive.

Sasuke pourred some more virgin sake into his shot glass and took a sip. He set it on the table and turned to the stranger. "You know a lot about me and my friends." he stated.

Naruto turned to him and slowly tilted his hat up to reveal his face. "I know a lot more than you think, teme."

**OOOHHH! I feel like the grinch giving you guys s cliffie during the holiday season.**

**IT'S TIME! All of you who wanted to play someone in the radio play, but couldn't because you didn't have a microphone and said that you were getting one for christmas, YOUR TIME IS NOW! IT'S YOUR CHANCE TO SHIIINNNEEE! **

**Please tell me if there are any errors**


	22. Hills of Myst

**A/N: OMG! THIS IS GETTING TO MY FAV PART! But foir some reason, the part that I have planned the most is being the hardest to write...... CRAP!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke pourred some more virgin sake into his shot glass and took a sip. He set it on the table and turned to the stranger. "You know a lot about me and my friends." he stated.

Naruto turned to him and slowly tilted his hat up to reveal his face. "I know a lot more than you think, teme."

And with one swift movement, Naruto ran out the door.

"NARUTO!!" Sasuke yelled in furry as he ran out the door after him, causing Sakura to follow him.

"Sasuke! What's going on?!?!" She asked as Sasuke stood outside the club, looking around in the darkness. The rest of the Rookie 9... or 8... or whatever and Gai's team came out of the club to see what was happening.

"It's Naruto. He's freakin alive, but he just ran off!" he exclaimed

"Sasuke, I think you had a little too much to drink." Kiba said

"I don't drink god damnit! He was right there!" Sasuke retorted to the Inuzuka.

Mean while, Naruto crouched in the bushed a few feet away, masterfully consealing his chakra. He looked over to his companion. "Itachi, do you have it?" he asked

Itachi nodded and handed Naruto a rather large scroll. "At this point, it doesn't matter if they see you or not. Just run." He said.

"WHat if they follow and get to close?" He asked

"We won't let that happen from our positions around the clearing, they can't get past us. And remeber, you have to run there on your own. No chakra." Itachi answered.

"Okay. Here it goes." Naruto said as he booked it out of the bushes. Once he was out, Itachi used a transportation jutsu to get to his position.

"THERE!" Sasuke exclaimed, pointing to Naruto who was running toward the forest.

Naruto cursed loudly as he heard them running after him. he pushed himself faster. Damn, they've gotten faster amd they were coming up quickly. So, Naruto took to the trees, but they were still catcing up with him rapidly.

Back behind him, the konoha 10 were using they're chakra to push them even faster. Neji and Hinata were in the front, using thier Byakugan to lead the way.

"I don't understand, he's not using any chakra to go faster." Neji stated.

"I don't understand why he's even running!" Sasuke yelled

"I don't understand how he's alive! Keep going!" Sakura commanded

Naruto felt thier presences coming up even faster now. "Damnit!" He exclaimed. Well, not time like the present. Naruto reached down to his feet in mid jump and latched something off of his ankles

"HE'S REMOVED AT LEAST 400 POUNDS OF WEIGHTS ON EACH FOOT!" Neji exclaimed as he watched the weights fall to the ground, creating craters of smoke.

Lee smirked. "Fine! Weights for weights! Youth don't fail me now!" He shouted as his weights too fell to dent the earth. The green blur shot past them.

A few seconds later, that same green blurr shot past Naruto. "Green blur? LEE! OH CRAP!" Naruto exclaimed as Lee stopped infront of him a delivered a punch to his chest. Naruto was blown back a few feet, he flipped backwards and landed on the ground. Lee dropped in front of him.

"Are you, or are you not Naruto-kun?!?" Lee asked with authority.

"Sorry, Bushy Brows, gotta jet." Naruto said as he, at speeds that rivals Lee's, kicked him in the chest, sending him into a tree. It killed him to have to hurt his friend, but he had to get to the clearing.

Further back, Hinata gasped when she saw Naruto run away from the unconious Lee. "Hurry!' She exclaimed.

Soon enough, they stopped in the small area where Lee was laying in the ruble of Naruto's kick.

"Lee!" Neji and Ten-ten exclaimed, rushing to the aid of thier friend. Ten-ten grabbed his shoulders and shook violently. "Snap out of it you dork!"

Lee's eyes opped open. "What? Where'd he go?!?"

"He knocked you out." Ino said

"Can you stand?" Neji asked

"Yes! Let's not worry about me, we must rescue our friend!"

"Still as annoying as ever." Ten-ten sweatdroped

"Okay, now that we know that beast is still breathing, Shikamaru, any ideas?" Ino asked

"Well since we don't want to hurt him, out best bet is to surround him. Sasuke, Sakura you go together, since you have the biggest impact on him. The rest of us, spread out to 10 points around him and then close in when Sasuke and Sakura give the signal. You'll know it." The lazy chunnin explained

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke and Sakura ran at top speeds trhough the trees. They had to make up for the time they lost stratigizing. Sasuke had his sharingan activated so he could trak Naruto's chakra signature. "Damn, how'd he get so fast without using any chakra?" he asked himself under his breath.

Sakura had remained silent throughout most of the time they were running. She was too deep into her thoughts that she didn't see the branch in her way. When she snapped out her daze and saw it coming, she tried to flip over it but ended up tripping and was almost sent to the ground below. Sasuke had thankfully caght her in time and hoisted her back onto the branch he was standing on. "You okay?" he asked

"Um... yeah. Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She smiled as the two of them kept jumping. After a bit more silence between the two, she turned back to him.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm?"

"What... what do you think is going on? I mean, we SAW it. And yet, there he is." She stuttered.

He sighed deeply. It killed him to see her hurting like this. "I'm not sure. But I'll find out. I promise." Translation, Naruto I'm going to kick your $$ for this.

After 5 more mintures of travel, Sasuke saw a chakra signature that certainly wasn't Naruto's. "It can't be." He said through gritted teath as he picked up speed.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke wait up!" Sakura called out to the young Uchiha. She soon followed him into a very small clearing in the forest. If she looked forward through the tree hard enough, she would be able to see a glimps of a red coat. But of course, with Itachi Uchiha standing before her, she wasn't concentrating on that. The pink hairred kunoichi looked to her right to see Sasuke gritting his teeth in anger. The curse mark was reacting to his emoction, slowing trying to crawl up his neck. He tried his hardest to keep it down.

Sasuke looked between the eyes of the man he once called his brother and the forest behind him, all the while trying to contain the curse mark. This had to have been the hardest descision he ever had to make. HIs brother's life or his friend home? He felt eyes on him. He turned to nhis left to see Sakura's emerald eyes looking at him with worry and support. Sasuke let out a jagged breathe beofre turning to the older Uchiha.

"Itachi... get out of our way." He hissed

Itachi remained impassive. "I can't do that. YOu can't interfier."

Sasuke smirked "Then I guess I'll get my revenge and my friend. Sakura NOW!"

Sakura pulled her arm back and punch the ground, causing it to shatter into large chunks. Itachi simply jumped out of the way, but when he did, Sasuke was already above, him delivering a chidori right through his chest.

A large puff of smoke replaced Itachi's body. And that's when it was confirmed. This was going to be a lllloooonnnnngggg fight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_(Hills of Myst- Within Temptation)_

Naruto stopped running as soon as he saw an opening in the forest. He jumped down from the trees and stumbled into the clearing.

_So that explains it._ He thought

It was the same clearing from his mindscape, the one from his dream a year or two ago. The field was a perfect circle, beautiful lush trees lined the entire area. The large mountains in the distance loamed high in the sky. A mighty reminder of Nature's works. The night sky was perfectly clear ,except one cloud covoring the moon, with thousands and thousand of bright stars hanging like a viel over the earth. A soft breeze blew in, ruffling his hair and creating waves in the tall grass. The middle of the clearing was slightly levetated. He took in the crisp fresh air and exhaled, walking to the center.

Naruto took the scrolls of the sling on his back and placed them on the ground. He rolled the red one out first, and then carefully rolled the yellow one on top of it, making an 'X' with them. He took a step back when smoke started to leek from the center of the circukar symbol on the top scroll. The smoke started to get thicker and thicker and just as you would expect a huge explosion or some kind of climactic event.... it just stoped. the last of the smoke trailing off and dissapearing. But as soon as it did, the single cloud in the sky moved out of the way, letting the moonlight cascade down and hit the center of the scrolls. An image slowly started to form in the moonlight's beam. The face of the Kyuubi slowly materialized, looking like a ghost cast by the soft white glow. The scroll dissapearred.

"Hey, brat." Kyuubi mocked.

Naruto recovered from his shock of seeing the beast and smirked. "Quit calling me a brat, you stupid fox." Naruto looked around. "Well, I guess we had better do this quickly."

"Whoa, slow down kid. We've got plenty time. The Akatsuki are distracting your Konoha friends so they won't get hurt. Now sit down, relax." Kyuubi suggested.

"You seem a lot calmer than usual." Naruto noted as he sat on the grass with one knee up and his hands supporting behind him.

"It's not everyday I get a breath if fresh air. Plus, I hate being rushed." He said

Naruto sighed with a smile. "So, explain to me how this new seal is gonna work."

"I don't know much, but I do know that you will be able to create a mental link between you and anyone you want. You are able to do it now, but you had to touch the person."

"Oh yeah, like when I brought Hinata there." Naruto stated

"Yes, but you can control if you bring them to your mindscape or just to communicate through the link and still be attentive to the outside world. "

"Anything else?" Naruto asked

"It's hard to predict what will happen when human chakra and a demon's chakra blend. You will get enhance vision, agility, hearing and smell. All other possibilities are unclear." Kyuubi answered

"So for all we know, anything could happen. From sprouting wings to a kekegenkai." Naruto smirked

"Don't get to excited yet. A lot of bad things can happen too."

"Like what?"

"Death."

"NANI?!?!?"

"Well what did you expect. Such power without a risk? But don't worry about it. I don't plan on dying any time soon." Kyuubi said

"That works out because neither do I." Naruto smirked as he stood up. "I'm ready."

Kyuubi sighed. "Change everything you are and everything you were." He whispered. "Are you sure you can handle it kid?"

Naruto took a step forward and placed both hands on the Kyuubi's nose, since it was the closest at arms length. He took in a deep breathe and then released, the wind sent another claming breeze through his hair.

And that's when it started.

A burning sensation ran through him, spreading like wild fire, not ever taking a break. It grew and burned, and he started to feel heavy. It was as if the sun itself was weighing down on him, making every muscle in his body ache and try to relieve him of the pain. He screamed in agony as it became unbearable. He didn't even notice the image of the Kyuubi fade away, slowly swirling into his stomache. The wind around him picked him up into the air, creating a shere around him in mid air. He wind peirced and shredded his clothes. His black t-shirt was ripped off, revealing the glowing curse seal. It started to pulse, causing the blonde to clutch it violently and scream.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hinata sat on a rock with her head in her hands. When she had split up from the group, she ran into Deidara. He had recognized her and told her that she couldn't see him yet because she could get caught in the blast. Of course, she didn't fully understand and wanted to see Naruto, but she obeyed and waitted. Deidara was currently sitting in a tree, making something with his clay.

She sighed. He was so close, she could feel it, All she wanted was to see him, feel his arms around her, instead of the illisions of sunlight and warmth. The urge to run to him was too much to handle, but Deidara said that Naruto would kill him if anything happened to her.

_I guess I can be patient, like I have been for the past 2 and a half years_.

But her thought was cut short when she heard sreaming off in the distance. Her eyes widened when she realized that it was Naruto. Ignoring what Deidara had said, she ran.

"Hey! Get back here!" Deidara called to the fleeting girl, losing his balance and falling out of the tree.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was currently in a taijutsu battle with Itachi, while Sakura looked for chances to come in and deliver a powerful hit. They were the perfect tag team, taking in every moevemnt as if it were rehersed. If one made a move, the other would assist. Itachi had to admit, he was having a bit of a struggle. Of coursse, he didn't want to use any of his specialty jutsu and hurt Sasuke and Sakura. Plus, he had to take it easy. Naruto would kill him, or try to, if he hurt them.

Sasuke was just about to deliver a kick to Itachi's temple when he heard a scream not that far off in the distance, followed by louder shreiks of pain. Itachi looked behind him, toward the sound. "It is complete." He stated as he stepped aside.

Sasuke hesitated, but only for a moment. He and Sakura ran off toward the screaming.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hinata ran into a large clearing. It seemed so familiar, and she realized that it looked like the one in Naruto's mindscape. It only took a glance to see a younf man sitting on his knees in the middle of the field. The hyuuga hieress ran toward him. As she got closer, she could see his cloak on the ground a few feet away and the remaints of his black shirt skattered around him. She caught him just as he collapsed. His head lay on her lap.

"Naruto-kun!" She excalimed. Hinata looked over his unconcious state. There were a few cuts on his chest, but nothing much. She blushed slightly when she realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. Her gaze travelled down to the seal on his stomache that was boldly showing.

Naruto coughed, and very slowly his eyes started to open. He looked at the face above him, closed his eyes and smirked. "Oh crap, I'm dead." he smiled

"Naruto-kun, it's over. You're alive." Hinata stated

"Nope, I'm dead. And right now an angel is with me. Heh, it's funny, she looks just like this girl... this girl.....Damn, I never got to tell her how beautiful she was." Naruto laughed lightly as he opened his eyes. He gazed up into his angel's pearl eyes. All he needed was her smile. He propped himself on his elbows and gave her a loving kiss and then slowly stood up. Hinata quickly stood up too, not being able to take it anymore and threw her arms around him, pressing her face into his warm chest.

Naruto wrapped an arm around her and put the other hand on her head."I missed you too."

Unaware to them, Sasuke and Sakura ran into the vicinity of the clearing. As soon as he saw the blonde spiky hair, Sasuke had a right mind to go over there and pound some answers out of him, but when he took a step forawrd, Sakura put an arm out on his chest, stopping him from going further. She glanced at him, then back at the figures in the field. The black haired teen looked closer and his eyes widened when he saw Hinata in the blonde's arms.

Together this time, Sasuke and Sakura slowly walked toward them, almost as if in a daze.

"Na-naruto?" Sakura did't really ask, but it was more of a statement.

Hinata pulled back, and moved back a step, her hand not letting his go unil they slid apart.

"Naruto...." Sasuke started in a angery tone, "What the hell is going on?!? Are you telling me that you've been alive all this time and you didn't come back?!?! If I didn't know better, I'd think you were WITH Akatsuki!" He shouted.

"Teme... you don't understand what they're about. And you don't understand why I couldn't go back." naruto said calmly.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, on the verge of tears.

"I mean... and I guess you should know now, that Akatsuki isn't out to destroy the ninja world. In fact, WE are protecting it. There is a greater danger called Jigoku and I've been trainning with them to stop them. I couldn't go back because.... well why don't you ask the high and almighty councilors. They know all about that." Naruto said with a hint of venom in mentioning the councilors.

Sasuke stood in shock, not knowing if he should beleive this. What could he say? It all made sense. He just knew one thing, this wasn't over.

A sudden burst of light shot into the sky from the forest behind them. Naruto sighed deeply before turninf to Hinata. He took her hand and pulled her closer to him. Hinata held onto him tightly, not wanting the momment to end.

"Will you wait for me?" he asked

"You'll come back when it's over. That's all I need to be able wait." Hinata whispered.

Naruto smiled and then looked to his best friends. "I'm sorry you had been through so much because of me, but this will be worth it." He smirked "Be happy guys, and Sasuke if you hurt Sakura-chan I probably WILL kill you." Naruto teased.

He picked his cloak off the ground, and with giving Hinata one last kiss, he vanished.

Hinata stumbled back a few steps before falling to her knees, staring at the place where Naruto had stood.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto transported himself to the area a few miles from the clearing where the other Akatsuli members where waiting. He collapsed to his hands and knees, panting. He had hidden the pain from Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura because he didn't want them to worry. They would never let him leave if they saw him like that. Not that they had a chance to stop him either way. He looked up to see teh Akatsuki men looking down at him.

"Come'on kid. Let's get back." Kisame said as he hoisted the young boy on his shoulder.

**WOOOOHOOOO! My god, it took me like 3 weeks to right that due to lazyness. Shikamaru's got nothing on me. lol.**

**I'm working on a present for you guys, but you don't get it unless I get 15 OR MORE REVIEWS! Hahaha. If you didn't read when I told you with that song, go back and re-read it with it. It's gives you a feel of the environment. Oh, and that think kyuubi said before "Are you sure....blah blah." was from the song "Butterflies and hurricanes" by Muse. speaking of muses, mine is quite contempt with this chapter. It was a big mile stone for this story****.**

**Ja~!**


	23. MrFluffles

**A/N: I am SOOOO sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. It's just been really hectic lately. Forgive me?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto lay on his bed, all the curtains closed making it extremely dark. He was completely still, for fear that if he moved he might intensify the pain in his body. His sweaty face was contorted and tense and his nails dug holes into the sheets. The transformation was last night and when they had gotten back, the pain just kept spreading, growing stornger.

He heard a knock on his door and then some voices on the the other side. He could tell right away that it was Deidara and Korea. He heard everything perfectly.

"You shouldn't bother him, he's still in pain, un." Deidara said

"Still? I'm starting to get worried, Dei. " Korea said in a tone of voice that Naruto had rarely ever heard from her.

"OKay, 1. Don't call me Dei. And 2, He should be up and around by the end of the day. Chill." Deidara said as he walked away.

Naruto was amazed that he could hear all that like it was screaming in his ear, but with perfect clarity. In fact, he could even hear Sasori waxing some of his puppets, and Kisame rustling through the fridge on the toher side of the base. Naruto though about the other things Kyuubi said he might get.

"It's hard to predict what will happen when human chakra and a demon's chakra blend. You will get enhance vision, agility, hearing and smell. All other possibilities are unclear."

Well, hearing is down. Smell two, because he could now hear Kisame taking out a piece of left over stake.

"Damn that smells good." He thought.

He felt the pain slowly start to numb his entire body and was slightly relived. He slowly drifted back into unconciousness with thinking. "Hearing and Smell down. Now I just hope I don't wake up with wings."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Great, just Great. His first intsinct when he woke up just HAD to be opening his eyes. Naruto immediatly brought his hands up to shield the blinding light. But of course,that only brought more pain, as his arm was stiff. He groaned as he struggled to sit up, his hand still covering his eyes.

"Well, at least I'm not dead." He chuckled

He took a deep breathe before moving his hand away from his face and fully opened his eyes. He looked around the room in aw. He could see EVERYTHING. Every single detail on every grain of wood and chip of stone was visible, but not overwhelming. He waved the hand that was still hanging in the air in front of his face. When he moved it, he could see the trail of air left in a stream behind it.

Naruto carefully stood up, enduring the pain do he could see the physical changes. He dragged his way to his dresser and looked in the mirror. The ears came back, and they were a bit longer with black tips, and he had claws instead of nails, that he expected. He examined his eyes. They were purple with black slits and blue and red flames creeping out from the edges toward the puple. Thats when he realized that these were the same eyes that had appeared the night he and Hinata were at Hoshibaru Hill. Except it was a thousand times stronger now.

Scanning the rest of his body, his eyes travelled to the group of 9 solid orange fox tails with gold tips swinging behind him. "GAHHH!!" He screamed as he turned around so fast that the tails whipped around and knocked him on his butt.

Hearing the racket from outside, Korea opened the door and rushed in. She tried, but failed to hold back her laughter at seeing Naruto on his butt looking like a cute little upset fox.

"What do you want Korea?" Naruto asked as he struggled to stand up.

"Um.... Yeah, Pein and Konan are back." She giggled.

"Really? Cool!!" Naruto exclaimed as he started to walk out the door.

"Uh, Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Put a shirt on."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto walked down the halls, wearring his comfy orange pants and black t-shirt. It felt so...wierd, having nine tail protruding from your tail bone area. But, he kept his confidence up as he walked past Hidan, who may I add was snickering like an idiot.

Naruto swung a clawed hand at his neck so fast, Hidan couldn't even attempt to block, The result, Hidan's head rolling on the floor.

"$***!!!! NARUTO YOU F*****TARD!!! THAT HURTS LIKE A B****!!!" He complained.

Naruto just shrugged. "Kakazu! Come clean up your partener!" He called. This wasn't the first time he or anyone had beheaded Hidan. He was like thier own living, cursing punching bag.

Continuing down the hall Naruto soon heard laughing and talking coming from the living room hidan and attacked to the kitchen. He entered, immediatly seeing a tiny baby girl playing with Itachi's pony tail as he tried to eat some dango. Pein and Konan were sitting in each toher's arms, watching the baby play. Kisame was sitting on the single seat, laughing at Itachi.

"Whoa, I didn't know we were renting rooms. Especially to the Kyuubi himself!!" Kisame laughed when he saw Naruto.

"Gee, never gets old. Quite talking so big sharkboy. I could beat you right now with this new agility. No swords!" Naruto challenged

"I wouldn't use Samaheda anyway kid! Wouldn't need it!" Kisame shouted back.

"Well if you love it so much, why don't you marry it!!" Naruto retorted in a childish way.

"Boys." Konan said sternly.

Naruto and Kisame both looked away, pouting.

Pein sighed. "Well, it looks things are still normal."

Naruto grinned at the leader and then tried to sit down, which ended in him falling backwards because of the tails. As she sat up, the baby suddenly took interest in the fox man in front of her and crawled her way over to him. She giggled as she tried to grab at his tails. Naruto smirked, and decided to make it a game. As if he had the tails his entire life, he swung them gently.

"Heh, what's the kid's name?" He asked, still playing.

"Her name is Kumiko." Konan answered

"Cool." Naruto replied

Kumiko giggled again as the tail slipped out from her fingers.

After a few hours of relaxing, playing with Kumiko and watching TV, Pein stood up and turned to Naruto. He nodded toward the door, signaling to Naruto that he wanted to talk outside. Naruto walked out with Pein.

"What's up?" Naruto asked

"It's time to start your trainning with me." Pein said simply.

"Whoa really!?!"

"We'll work on learning what your kekegenkai does and wow to use it. Also, controling these 'gifts' from Kyuubi." Pein explained

"Awesome!  
When do we start?!" Naruto asked eagerly

"Right now."

"Huh?"

Pein flashed through a series of handseals. A large puff of smoke clouded Naruto's vision but when it cleared, they were in a large field hidden in a range on mountains.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked

"An area I discovered while I was gone. This will practiacly be your home for the rest of this trainning." Pein said as sat down in the grass. Naruto followed suit. "Focus chakra to your eyes. Don't think about summoning regular or demon chakra. Just do what feel natural." Pein explained.

Naruto closed his eyes and took in the peace. He felt the swirling inside of him as he directed his chakra to his centre, then re-dirested it to his eyes. This chakra felt different than regular or demonic. It wasn't the lava creeping through his veins, or the soft flow of water. It was more like dry ice building up so fast through his chakra network that it was like a flow. When he flet he had channeled enough chakra to his eyes, he opened them. Nothing looked different. He glanced over at Pein who was starring down at him now.

"Nothing happened." Naruto said

"No duh, idiot." Naruto heard him mutter, but the funny thing is, Pein's lips didn't move.

"OI! I HEARD THAT!!" Naruto shouted, shaking a fist.

"Heard what?" Pein asked

"You know! What you said just now!"

"Baka I didn't say anything."

"You JUST said "No duh, idiot"!!" Naruto accused ion his best impression of Pein.

Pein cocked an eyebrow. "Did he just read my mind?" He thought.

"Huh? What was that?" Naruto asked, sticking his finger in his ear.

Pein smirked. "I'm not talking. I'm thinking." he thought.

Naruto tilted his head to the side like a curious fox.

"Idiot, you're reading my mind."

"Oh cool! Now that you mention it, Kyuubi said something about being able to create mental links." he pondered this for a few seconds. "Wait, let me try something." He closed his eyes and put his hands in the ram hand seal. Of course he didn't know what he was doing. He just thought it might help. He concentrated on somehow, connecting him and Pein. Some kind of wire connecting thier souls.

"Just a little more....GOT IT!" Naruto was suddenly slammed into Pein. Both of the slowy stood up

"What was that?" Pein asked, getting curious. "Surely this isn't my Shinra Tensei jutsu..." he thought

"Ugh, I don't know! I was trying to connect us somehow. But I didn't think We would be pulled at each other!" Naruto exclaimed rubbing the back his head.

Pein pondered this. "It seemed that Kyuubi had been right about a few things, maybe he'd know more now." He suggested

"That's it? No glorious knowledge of the all knowing leader of Akatsuki?"

"Forgive me for never have trained the demon king's vessel. Besides, we barely know anything yet. Now go talk to him." Pein ordered.

"Hmf." Naruto muttered as he sat on the ground. "Kay, now I just have to-"

**"Already done kid."**

Naruto opened his eyes, expecting to be in the clearing again. But instead, he just saw Pein staring down at him like he was an idiot. "What?"

**"I told you, you are now able to create mentals link with anyone you want with out touching them. Even contact me without going to the clearing."** Kyuubi explained

"But what about just now? When some force crashed me into Pein?" Naruto asked

**"Obviously, you can create physical links too and-"**

"Hey Naruto!!" A female voice called from the distance.

"How'd she get here?" Pein asked, putting his face in his palm.

"What?" Naruto asked. He turned around only to see Korea running towards them.

"Korea? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked

"It's not that hard to follow a transportaion jutsu when one of the transportees are leaking chakra like hell. I just reversed it. Thought I'd pop in. Just to annoy you." She said with an evil smirk

"Well, mission accomplished now I have to get some info from Kyuubi." Naruto said, turning away, thinking maybe she would disapear.

"Have a conversation with Mr. Fluffles?" She teased.

**"Mr. Fluffles is right behind you."**

Korea wipped around to see THE KYUUBI laying with his head resting on his paws right behind her. Nine orange tails with gold tips swung behind him, in a calm and relaxed maner.

"Gah!!" She screamed, falling back.

"Kyuubi?! What the- how'd you- you're not- ONly if I- ACK!!!!" Naruto shouted in frustration.

Kyuubi huffed, sending a gast of wind at the ninja so hard they had to use thier chakra to stay on the ground. **"Another affect of the seal. I can come out whenever I want, in any size I want. You can still summon me though, and the rules of summoning still apply here. I ain't goin no where."** He explained.

"Well then would you MIND shrinking down a bit?! You are going to destroy a freaking mountain!" Naruto yelled, pointing a finger at the demon king.

Pein and Korea starred between the two in awe and shock. Awe, because thw world's most dangerous creature was sitting in fton of them and wasn't trying to rip them to pieces. Shock, because Naruto was talking to him like.. well, like he talked to anyone else. AND HE OBEYED!! A large cloud of smoke appreared, and when it cleared, the Kyuubi was the size of a miniature horse.

"So, why are you out anyway?" Naruto asked, walking closer.

**"Well, I'm not going to let my container make a fool of himself. What you do affects my repuation. So I might as well help train you."** he stated.

"Cool! So what's with this new power?" Naruto asked

"**Your ability to connect to the seal within your body was amplified. You can create a physical connection between any object or living thing and use it to push, pull, move, or even kill. The mental link allows you to bring someone to your mindstate, communicate, or even read thier mind to predict thier next move. Who knows what the spiritual link does."** He said

"Oh sick!!" Korea exclaimed

"Sick?" Pein asked

"Teenage slang. You wouldn't understand." Naruto teased.

Pein shook his head. "I don't want to understand." He looked back up. "Well, now that I know what your powers revolve around, we can start."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto collapsed in a chair in the kitchen after a long day of trainning. They started with focusing on controling the amount of chakra he had. By the end of the day he had hidden the tails, and wasable to focus chakra without throwing people everywhere.... as much.

Kisame passed a pop can over to Naruto. "Take a load off kid, You look like you've had it rough today." He said

Naruto took it graciously and gulped it down. Grape. Yum. "Ahh." he sighed. "You have no idea." He said

"Trust us, we do, un." Deidara said as he sat down.

"When we joined akatsuki, we all trainned with Pein for a bit. It's made us a lot better." Hidan said/

"Whoa..." Naruto breathed

"What? Can't beleive that we weren't always this strong?" Hidan smiled

"No. Whoa as in, you just went through two whole sentances without swearring." Naruto laughed.

Hidan simply turned away in a childish manner and took another drink from his pop can.

Everyone, excluding Pein, Konan, Kumiko and Korea, was now sitting around the table with a pop in hand. It was calming to just sit there in the silince with a drink in your hand. Of course, it WAS silence until Kisame let out a belch. It was silent for aout 5 more seconds until everyone burst out laughing.

"Oh come on Kisame, that's weak." Hidan said before letting out a belch of his own.

Itachi followed up by burping even louder. The room was soon filled with belching, each trying to over power the other. What can I say? It's male bonding. Naruto held up both hands, signalling everyone to stop. After a few momments of anticipation, he let out a belch greater than anyone elses. Everyone started laughing again. Kisame patted Naruto on the back.

"It's a proud day when student beats sensei at a burping contest." he laughed

"Shh! Pein's coming!!" Deidara whipsered harshly. Every one quickly calmed down a acted like nothing had happened as their Leader walked by the kitchen door. He stopped and looked over to Naruto, nodding his head to singal him to come out into the hallway. Naruto obeyed adn joined Pein outside.

"What's up?" Naruto asked

"I heard your little contest" Pein smirked

"Oh, you heard that huh I tottally kicked thier butts!" Naruto said innocently.

Pein closed his eyes and sighed. He looked back up with a serious face. "Naruto, you're still too immature. IN order to become a proper shinobi, you must be able to remain calm and think your actions through."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that this trainning will not only make you stronger... you'll become a man."

**OMG!! -dies- That took freakin FOREVER! You have no idea. Anyway, The first chapter of the radio play is UNDERWAY! FINALY!!! But it's not too late to nab some parts. REVIEW PLZ!! .o.**


	24. Scenery

**A/N: I'm soooooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long! My last report card wasn't that good, so I've been taking a break from writing until I was back on track. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was in his room, as he usually was when he was thinking. Laying back on his bed with his hands under his head, he just starred at the ceiling.

He had just finished training with Pein a few hours ago, and he still hurt all over, but he just let his mind slip, and he didn't mind it anymore. The training had been going well in binging out his new abilities. He could now make any kind of physical connection and use it as a weapon, to swing himself away from an attack, or even connect two separate objects. As for mental connection, he had kyuubi help teach him. He leaned to read minds, communicate and all that other junk. But spiritual connection, that was something entirely different. They couldn't even figure out what it was, much less how to use it.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. His training wasn't even what he was thinking about. He had pushed it to that back of his mind to make room for other thoughts. Thoughts of home, his friends, his team-mates, Hinata….

Hinata…..

Her image flashed through his mind and he couldn't help but try to hold on to it as it slipped away. He wanted to be with her so bad, but now that the council probably knew he was alive it would cause a real racket going back now. Plus, he still had the Jigoku problem. All in all, he was getting a head ache from everything on his mind.

He sat up and stretched and yawned., then just sat there, his posture limp. He fell back onto his bed, deciding not to get up after all.

_If only I could just talk to her…. Wait_

**It might not work kid. The chances are slim over such a long distance**.

_But I have to try. Plus, if I can, that just means my range is wider and the ability is stronger. _Naruto replied stubbornly. He relaxed every muscle in his body and focused on Hinata, on somehow entering her mind, or bringing her to his. He felt an odd, but pleasant sensation that his mind was searching. A spark went off in his mind, telling him that he had found her. He then molded chakra, focusing it to her.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hinata sat on her bed in her room, writing in a diary she kept hidden in a shoebox in her closet. She kept it hidden for fear that her father would find it and read of what she writes about how he treats her, all her precious secrets, and Naruto. Also because she was afraid Hanabi would find it and black-mail her like little sisters do.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been three months since the last night I was with Naruto. It's his birthday today, I wish I could be with him._

Hinata glanced down at the single cupcake in her hand that she had bought that said "Happy Birthday", without thinking.

_I miss him, more then words in a diary could describe. Things have changed so mush since he left. Sasuke and Lee have turned into the new Kakashi and Gai. It's pretty funny. Everyone's become chunin and the konoha 11… I mean 10, have gotten a lot closer. We all value our friendship a lot more now that we know how fast it can be taken._

_A lot more has changed now that the konoha 11 knows Naruto is alive. They all keep bugging the council for answers, but they don't get any… that is until Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi demanded an answer. The council doesn't know that Naruto is alive, so they were quite confused about how they were told to ask them, but they answered. I'll never forget that night. _

_Sasuke and Sakura spend more time with each other than anyone else, and they don't understand why, but since I go on missions with them a lot, I do. The way they act when they are together gives it away. The two of them just feel so natural, kind of how I feel with Naruto. _

_Well, that's about all for now. _

_Hinata Hyuga._

Once she finished writing, she continued to doodle on the page, drawing hearts with N+H written in the middle. That's when she felt it. Like she was being called somewhere. She looked around the room, but no one else was there. At first she thought it might be a genjutsu, but when she felt it again, she was sure it wasn't. I felt so warm and reassuring, that she couldn't help but let it over take her.

"Hinata!!" Someone called.

Hinata looked around, and saw that she was once again in the field of Naruto's mindscape. Her heart started beating faster when she felt warm arms wrap around her from behind. "Looky here, it's the angel that saved me a few months ago." Naruto said, his head resting on her neck.

Hinata giggled lightly and turned around in his arms so she could see his face. She then looked down at her hand, which still held the cupcake. She held it up so him and smiled "Happy Birthday!"

Naruto looked down at the Cupcake, wide eyed at first because he forgot his own birthday. He then took the cupcake and split it in half, giving the other half to Hinata. "Thanks, it looks great!" he said as he sat on the ground.

After they ate, they talked about their lives, funny momments, and other things, Hinata told Naruto about how when she watched the sunset, she was reminded of him.

"You know, this is just a figment of both of our imaginations, which means we can change the scenery if you want." Naruto explained. Hinata gave him a confused look

Suddenly, the clearing turned into the rooftops of Konoha, facing the suneset. Orange and purple rays of light spashed their faces as they sat in each other's arms. The sun didn't move, and neither did they.

Hinata turned to look up at Naruto. "Naruto-kun… I think there is something you should see." She said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked in a worried tone.

The scene changed again, this time to a large room, with seats built like bleachers around the wall of the circle room. The roof curved into a dome. The two elders sat in the two chairs on either side of the Hokage's seat, wich was empty. The only people there besides the head elders were Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and the 'other' Hinata. The real Hinata sat in the bleachers above them with Naruto.

Naruto was slightly angry by just the sight of the elders, and the place of his most memorable nightmares. That's when it began.

"_What has brought you here?" The woman said as if she owned the place. _

"_Enough is enough honorable elders. We want the truth." Kakashi said._

"_What truth do you seek?" The man asked._

"_You know perfectly what what we want! The truth of Naruto's death!" Sakura shouted_

_The elders were unfazed. "There is nothing to say. It was an unfortunate event." The man replied._

_Sasuke was fed up. "Listen, we are not like the others. We will NOT leave here without an answer. We have ways of making you talk." He said with venom._

_The elders were silent, almost as if they were talking to only each other, thinking of whether to tell them or not._

"_You know of the kyuubi attack right?" The man asked_

"_Of course." Sakura said_

"_And you know that-"_

"_That the demon's spirit was sealed into Naruto. We know all this." Sasuke said , irritated._

"_Then you know of the immense power of the Kyuubi. That power cause the seal to weaken and leak. The boy was..... unstable." She said_

"_What are you saying." Sasuke spat._

"_That in order to protect this village, He was 'taken care' of. The Akatsuki came and took him away. We avoided a war with them and the release of the kyuubi." The man answered._

"_HOW COULD YOU?!?!" Sakura shouted, tears spilling out of her eyes._

_In a flash, Sasuke was in front of him, his arm pulled back for a punch. But before he could release, Kakashi caught him and put him in a head lock. _

"_Let me GO DAMNIT!!!" He screamed, struggling against his sensei._

"_Sasuke, calm down!" he said _

_Sasuke didn't say anything, but kept stuggling. Sakura ran over to them, and grabbed Sasuke's arm. He relaxed just a bit and walked out, shooting veminous glares at the elders. Hinata just silently followed. Even though she already knew about this, it still hurt to hear them say it._

Naruto was shocked, even as the scene faded away and they were back on the rooftops. He turned to look at Hinata, who was wiping her eyes. He gently kissed her on the top of the head.

"Thank you Hinata. I did need to see that." He said as he started to fade away.

"Wait! Why are you leaving?!" Hinata asked

"I'm running low on chakra, I can't hold this up…." He said sadly., "I love you…."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sir, our numbers are increasing, but it will still take a few years time." A man said, kneeling down before a figure sitting on a thrown before him.

"Good. I've waiting al these years, I can wait some more. In the next 3 to 5 years, we will begin….."

WOOOOHOOOOO!!!! I'm pretty satisfied with this chap, I hope you are too!


	25. So its begun

**A/N:**** Heeeeyyyy……..-hides from rotten tomatoes- please refrain from throwing food at me ^.^" Yeah, I know it's been a while but…. You know…… life. But trust me, this will be worth it.**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

He walked through the streets of Amegakure, rain pounding all around him. Despite all the rain, there was no wind, not even a breeze. The black cloak with red clouds was soaking wet, but it did not cling to him. He raised his head the tiniest bit, revealing the crossed out Amegakure head band. Naruto smirked, he was almost there.

_Might as well tell them I'm home. _ He thought. Naruto channeled his chakra through his mind, and in a flash, he felt them.

_Pip-squeak? That you? _Asked a voice he recognized as Sasori.

_That's not fair, I'm taller than you!! _Naruto retorted.

_Hey, old habits die hard._ The puppet master snickered. A rarity I might add.

_So how did it go? _Pein's voice jumped in.

_Mission accomplished. Kabuto has been killed and Orochimaru's head base has been destroyed. _Naruto answered, in a bit of a grumpy voice. _Wimp, barely gave me a good fight. Though he did manage to detach a muscle in my leg. Damn that hurt, but it heeled about 5 minutes after._

_Good, another pain in the neck out of the way. _Pein said.

_Tell me again why I had to kill him? Orochimaru's not the problem here. Jigoku is. _Naruto whined.

_Orochimaru wants to destroy Konoha. We don't want that, seeing as how we are protecting the world, and Konoha is in it. Keep up. _Pein explained.

_Alright, I get it. But I still say that Otogakure isn't all that strong. I was hoping for a better fight._

_That's just you, not the country. So, quit your braggin, and get back. _Itachi said in a bored tone.

_Hm? Aniki? Awe yoo back yet?_ Asked a high-pitched voice.

_Yep, I'm just around the corner._

_Yay! Imma come tee you!_

Naruto smiled and dropped the jutsu as he came closer to the tall building that was the Akatsuki base. After Naruto had finished his training in the mountains, and since they no longer needed to move bases to protect him, they settled here, where the Akatsuki had originally been. They had move about…. 3-4 years ago. He seemed to have lost count.

Behind him, Naruto heard someone gasp. He quickly turned around to see an Amegakure ninja. "My Lord!" He shouted, before bowing deeply. "I am very sorry for the disrespect, but it is rare to see you or anyone of God's soldier's outside." He said, shaking.

Naruto sighed. He was use to being called "Lord" by the residents, because they thought he was related to Pein. But he didn't like it. It sounded like a guy in a furry robe, petting his ugly rug- I mean cat, all the while twirling his mustache. Ew. Pein said he didn't like "Being called "God" either. He had tried to get the residents of his village to stop, but they didn't listen. It was the same with Konan. Kumiko was a different story however. They called her "Hime" or "Princess" and she liked pretending she was one.

"It's alright." Naruto said, waving him off.

The ninja beamed, thankful for his life, and ran off. Naruto laughed lightly and looked back up at the monstrous building. The design was creative if you don't mind pretty creepy. There was some kind of… was it an animal or a Person, sticking out. But, it was home away from home. Naruto jumped onto the side, and ran up the side until he got to the mouth of the creature. He then jumped into the mouth and walked in until he was sheltered from the rain. He shook the water out of his hair and ran his fingers through.

When he stopped, he heard a giggle coming from the shadows. Naruto smirked. So it was this game again huh? He walked in a bit further and put his hand on his forehead, looking around. "Hm? What was that? I thought I heard something, but there's nothing there!" he said loudly. Another giggle was heard and Naruto barely held back a laugh. "I sure hope nothing pops out and gets me!"

As soon as he said that, a tiny figure ran out from the shadows and tackled him. "Aniki!!!" A little girl shouted. The girl had long, wavy orange hair with blue tips and a short lock of hair curving down her forehead, and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a little baby blue dress with pink Sakura blossoms on it.

Naruto laughed at the little girl, picked her up and put her on his shoulders. "You miss me Kumiko?" He grinned.

She nodded her head. "Mhm! Ai miss-ed yoo THIIISSSSS MUCH!" She said stretching her arms as far as she could.

"Really? 'Cause I missed you a lot more! But do you know who missed you the most?" He asked as he walked down the hallway.

"Who?! Who?!" She asked

Naruto grinned and quickly set her on the ground. "The tickle monster!!" he shouted as he began tickling the child. She laughed hysterically, swatting at his hands.

When he was done she looked up at him and smiled. "Fowxy Nawuto, Fowxy!!"

Naruto smiled. Fox ears appeared on his head and two tails behind him. The tails swished around the little girl and pulled away everytime she tried to grab them. She could be entertained for hours by this.

"Come on kid, we'd better get inside before you catch a cold. Plus I gotta talk to your Dad." Naruto said as he hoisted her onto his back.

"Owkay."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Pein sighed as he read over Naruto's report. He leaned his elbows on his desk and rubbed his temples. Naruto stood in front of him, the same troubled expression on his face. There was no one else in Pein's office, and neither of them made any sound. The silence was deafening.

"So, it's begun." Naruto said.

Pein nodded his head. "I had my suspicions that Orochimaru had joined the Jigoku. You're report only confirmed it."

Of course, Naruto had though about this too. He hadn't mentioned all the info he found at the base when he was on his way home because he knew Pein would want to talk about it before anyone knew. Plus, he knew that Kumiko would be listening. Naruto reached up and unconsciously touched the piercing on the top of his left ear. Everyone in the Akatsuki had gotten one. Even little Kumiko, who had two cute piercings on both ears, and Korea, who had one on her Navel. They were made of a special chakra sensing metal that worked as a radio through Naruto. But more than that, it was a statement to their bond.

"Then….."

"Yes, Otogakure is on its way to attack Konoha right now." Pein said, shaking his head.

"So what are we going to do?!?!" Naruto asked, with a slight panicking tone.

Pein was silent for a moment, thinking about what to say next carefully. "Pack you're bags kid, we're savin' Konoha."

"You mean?!!!!"

"Yep, you're going home." Pein smirked.

"YESS!!" Naruto shouted as he ran out of the room, so fast that he broke the door off its hinges. "Sorry!!" Naruto called, already half way down the hall.

Pein put his face in his palm. "Damn it, that's the seventh door he's broken so far this year."

**XXXXXXXXX**

They had been walking for about 9 hours now, through dense forests, wide plains and even on top of large lakes. Kumiko was currently on her Daddy's back, fast asleep, wearing her little Akatsuki cloak that was a little too big for her, but was "Weawy compfy" in her opinion.

Korea seemed to be walking closer to Deidara than anyone else. The two of them, despite their playful bickering, seemed to get along "really well" if you know what I mean. Naruto didn't mind though. He trusted Deidara if anything should come of this. Keep in mind that Deidara is only 2 and a half years older than Naruto and Korea.

But Naruto only had one thing on his mind. Home.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Father NO PLEASE!!!" Hinata begged, barely able to stand in front of him, due to the sobs that racked her body.

"THAT'S ENOUGH HINATA!!!" Hiashi shouted. "You WILL marry who I chose for you, whether you love him or NOT! Hyuga Kanemochi is the one I see fit to rule the Hyuga, since you are too weak and YOU WILL MARRY HIM!"

"But Naruto-"

"I AM TIRED OF HEARING ABOUT HIM! HE'S DEAD! YOU'RE DELUSIONAL! Even if he was alive, HE IS NOT FIT TO BE YOUR SUITOR!!" Hiashi screamed as he roughly grabbed Hinata's shoulders and pushed her to the ground.

Neji, who was sitting among the rest of the Hyuga along the side of the room, was struggling to keep himself at bay the entire time. But he had had enough. He shot up and stepped forward. "Hiashi-sama! STOP!" He shouted.

Hiashi whipped around and shot his hand out towards him. The curse mark on Neji's bare forehead started to glow as he fell on the ground, screaming in pain and clutching his head. "I've seen him! He's alive!!" Neji shouted with gritted teeth.

"SILENCE!" Hiashi shouted. "As far as I'm concerned, that DEMON deserved to die! He was nothing more than a threat and a nuisance!"

Hearing this and seeing her cousin in pain sparked a fire inside Hinata. She stood up and tackled more than pushed her father, so he would lose concentration.

"Why you wretched-"

"NO! SHUT UP!" She screamed as punched her father square in the jaw so hard that everyone heard a loud crack. A resounding gasp filled the room. No one ever thought Hinata would say a word back at Hiashi, much less push him. Seeing her punch him was absolutely unbelievable, even to Neji, who was recovering from the curse mark's pain.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT NARUTO-KUN!!!" She screamed through her sobs. "He's kind, and caring and funny! He's a strong person! He's taught me to never give up, no matter how hard things get and that's what I've done! I've never given up on him! Not for one second! He's the most dedicated, bright person I have ever met! AND MOST OF ALL LOVE HIM! AND HE LOVES ME!"

Not being able to take anymore, Hinata turned on her heals, letting her long black hair twirl sharply around her. With her back facing her father and without bowing at the door, which was considered very disrespectful, she walked out. Stopping at the doorway, and without turning she said. "He's coming back for me. You'll see."

At that exact moment, an earth shaking explosion erupted from outside.

Neji got up and ran to the window. "Dear god, it's started."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**-pats Hinata's back- YOU GO GIRL! (Lol-cheesy-over-used-phrase)**

**Well, if that didn't satisfy you, I don't know what will. A bit of fluff, some humor, heated debate –coughmorelikewarcough-, character development, good length…. And ANOTHER time skip…. I need serious help :P**

**On another note;**

**Aniki: one's senior, or ELDER BROTHER.**** I just wanted to add a bit more of a family bond between the two. **

**Also, just so you know, if you were too lazy to add it up, Naruto is now about, 19.**

**UNTIL NEST TIME SUCKERS!!! –Jumps behind sandbag fortress-**


	26. Return

A/N: Well guys, I'm back and BETTER THAN EVER! The story's about to heat up, I hope you're ready. I want everyone to thank "New Lord Of Darkness", for helping me with some plot ideas. Yami is a sadictic, sick, twisted, bastard........ and my bestest friend '3'

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was chaos. Nothing but pure Chaos.

Sound ninja poured into the village from every end, there seemed to be no end to them. The Konoha ninja weren't going down without a fight however, and held thier ground.

The Hyuuga nins quickly filed out of the room, eager to fight, but more so to get away from the family fight, which wasn't over yet. Another explosion racked the room, sending Hinata to the floor and makng Neji hold onto the window frame. There were only three other people in the room besides Hiashi, Hinata, and Neji.

Hiashi snapped his fingers, causing two of the figures to step forward, they were both tall, muscular, bald and not to bright. "Take her to the forest of death... do what you wish with her, Kanemochi." Hiashi said.

The two men grinned in a sickening manner and walked towards Hinata. They picked up up by her arms, despite her kicking and screaming. "No! No let me go!!" she screamed.

The third figure, a man with an expensive kimono, black hair tied into a ponytail and hyuuga eyes stepped forward and nodded his servants. They were about to walked out the door when Neji stepped in the way, slidding into the Hyuuga stance. "I will not let you harm lady Hinata!" He shouted in rage.

"Back off, side branch." Hiashi ordered as he let out his hand, and once again activated Neji's curse seal. Neji doubled over in pain before passing out. Kanemochi kicked him hard in the gut, sending him into the wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Katon: Gokakyyu no Jutsu!!" Sasuke shouted before blowing a large fire ball toward a group of sound nin, killing three and wounding four more.

He flipped backwards, avoiding kunai sent his way by another sound nin on a rooftop. He took a step backwards and bumped into Sakura's back, who had her hands up in a fighting stance. "How are you fairring?" He asked before blocking more kunai and sending them back at the ninja.

"Fair." The pinkhairred kunoichi said. They both the jumped in the air just in time to dodge an earth spike jutsu. Sakura landed with a punch to the ground, offbalancing a large group of soundies. Sasuke then charged in with a small lightening jutsu, though it was enough to finish them. Sakura then flipped over him to block some shuriken he wouldn't have otherwise seen. They ended up back to back again.

"Bet I can get more than you." Sakura smirked.

"You're on." Sasuke answered. They turned their heads to the side for a short but passionate kiss. They both then leaped away to start thier contest.

About 20 minutes later, Sakura was at 30, while Sasuke was at 38. They had taken off an entire wave by themselves. The alley was clear for now. "I win." Sasuke smirked before kissing her again. When they broke apart, they looked around.

"I haven't seen Neji or Hinata. You think they're okay?" Sakura asked, worried for her friends.

"I'm sure they're fine. But maybe we should take a look at the Hyuuga compound just in case." Sasuke said as he took her hand and leapt off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tsunade-sama! A group of strange people in cloaks seem to be approaching the village!" A jonin reported.

"Well then take care of them! We don't need anymore intruders in this situation!" Tsunade ordered, pointing out the window.

"That's the case... they seem to be helping us. A great deal at that. And it looks like there is a child with them, but we can't identify who they are, or what they look like."

Tsunade thought about it for a moment. "Leave them be for know." Tsunade ordered. The jonin bowed and left the room. Tsunade sighed.

If this fight is ever over....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto could see it. The village gates were rising in the distance, making him go faster and faster. Sound ninja were pourring in and destroying his home. Naruto let a sharp demonic growl rip from his throat. He took out Kitsunoni (his sword) and began slashing at anything that got in his way. He wasn't wearing the same Akatsuki cloak as everyone else. Instead, he wore the same cloak he had reicived during his training. He had to get a new one because a) the old on was too small now, and b) it had gotten ripped to shreds during the transformation all those years ago.

"Naruto!" Pein called from behind him.

Naruto stopped on the nearest branch and ran back towards them. "Yeah?" he asked anxiously.

"Take Kumiko and Korea and travel to the northern gates. Fight off as many sound ninja you can. Once you get there... well, be creative. Something to get rid of any left, but not hurt the villagers." Pein said. "Hidan, Sasori, Kakazu, you three, go nuts on the westside. Itachi, Kisame and Deidara, inform the hokage of our presence and if she doesn't need you, go to the west. Konan and I will handle the south." Pein said.

"Whudd'bout Zetsu-sempei and Tobi?!" Tobi asked, flailing his arms idioticly.

"Zetsu, you gather as much info from sound nins as you can, Tobi you can... help him."

"Yay!"

"Does everyone understand?"

"Hai!" Chorused the missing nins.

Pein turned to Naruto and took Kumiko off his back and put her onto Naruto's, giving her a kiss on the top of her head. "Keep her safe." Pein warned Naruto before he and Konan leapt off.

From the corner of his eye, Naruto saw Korea give Deidara a short farewell kiss. Deidara then left with Kisame and Itachi and Korea walked over to Naruto and Kumiko.

"Let's go." Korea said as they jumped into the trees. She looked behind her to see Naruto making kissy faces at her.

"Oh grow up." She laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke and Sakura quickly ran into the Hyuuga compound. The place was like a ghost town, absolutely no one was in sight.

"No one's here. They must be out fighting, which is what we should be doing right now. let's go." Sasuke said. He was about to turn around when Sakura grabbed his arm.

"No, I can sense someone's chakra." She whispered.

Sasuke nodded and activated his sharingan. He looked around, and was once again going to say that there was no one there, when he caught sight of a familiar chakra signature in the building two blacks ahead of them. "Oh crap..." Sasuke cursed and he started wakling toward it.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, tensing up.

Sasuke started walking faster, as if trying to get a better view. His eyes widened and he started running, pulling Sakura along with him. They ran onto the open hallway and quickly pushed back the sliding door. Laying in a pile of ruble against the wall to thier right was Neji.

"Neji-san!!" Sakura shouted as she and Sasuke rushed to his aid.

"Crap... his curse seal was activated." Sasuke said, sharingan still active.

Sakura flipped him over and started aplying healing chakra to his forehead. Soon enough, Neji's eyes started to open.

"Neji, what happened?" Sasuke asked as he started to sit up.

"Hinata... they took Hinata-we have to save her!" Neji exclaimed

"Okay but first we have to take you to the hospital." Sakura said.

"No, I'm fine. I can go out and fight, but we need to find help."

Sasuke helped Neji up and they ran as fast as they could to the Hokage's office. Once they got there, they didn't even bother to knock before they ran in. Anko and three mysterious figures in the corner were already present.

"Tsunade-sama! Hiashi has sent Hinata to the Forest of Death!!" Neji shouted.

Tsunade went wide eyed for a second before putting her head in her hands. "I can't beleive I'm about to do this..." She muttered. She looked around at the faces in the room. "Uchiha, Anko, you two search for Hinata, everyone else back into the battle!" She ordered.

Sasuke was about to step forward, when Tsunade raised a finger towards the dark corner of the room. "The elder Uchiha." She said.

Itachi, Kisame and Deidara stepped out from thier hidding spot. Rage boiled the blood in Sasuke's body and made it race with adrenaline through his viens. "Itachi... WHY YOU-"

"You are not to touch him, Sasuke." Tsunade said in a stern voice. Sasuke just looked at her like she had grown another head. Itachi and Anko took this as an opportunity to escape, jumping out the window to the streets below.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"DANG! THERE SEEMS TO BE NO END TO THEM!" Naruto said as he sliced another sound nin effortlessly. Kumiko was currently traveling on Korea;s back, so Naruto could go up ahead and fight.

"Well then maybe now would be a good idea for that decoy, smart one!" Korea mocked.

Naruto jumped through the forest a little faster, until he came to a small clearing were no sound nins were to be found. Korea soon jumped down next to him. "Well, this is as good a spot as any."He confirmed. Of course, he already knew exactly what to do to scare those soundies out of thier tight pants. But it would take a lot of chakra, and he just used a bunch just getting here. He smirked. It'd be worth scaring them... and maybe a few of the villagers.

"Korea, Kumiko! Come stand beside me, and brace youself." He said before biting the pad of his thumb. He made a quick series of hands signs and slapped the ground. "Kuchiose no jutsu!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke and Sakura were running toward the northern front as fast as they could, trying to avoid any fight until they got there. That's when they felt it. The ground shook violently.

"What the hell is that?!" Sasuke asked, looking toward the shaking.

In the distance, just outside the village walls, stood the Kyuubi. "Naruto..." Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke-kun! Look!" Sakura called, pointing to the north. "The sound is retreating!" She said.

"No they're not." Sasuke snarled. He grabbed Sakura's hand and jumped off in an attempt to kill as many sound as he could.

"Sasuke, that's not important right now, we have to go see what's going on! Trust that the other leaf ninja will take care of them." Sakura reasoned.

Sasuke sighed. "You're right. Let's go."

The couple ran toward the north as fast as they could. But even despite thier determination to bring back thier friend, they could stil feel the demonic chakra from miles away. That was enough to make them shiver.

"Sasuke-kun, look!" Sakura called to him. Sasuke topped, then turned around and ran to the roof where Sakura was standing. "What?" He asked.

Sakura just kept pointing toward The top of the Kyuubi's head. Sasuke took a closer look at it. His eyes widened when he saw what she was pointing at.

On top of the fox's head, stood Naruto, with his arms folded across his head and a huge goofy grin plastered on his face. A girl with chin level russet hair, wearring a short Akatsuki cloak stood to his right, in a confident manner. Between the two, was a little girl with long, wavy orange hair and blue tips, wearing a Kimono to big for her with the Akatsuki pattern on it. She barely reached waist high on Naruto, and hung on tightly to Naruto's pant leg.

"Kyuubi...sit boy." Naruto commanded.

Every ninja watching nearly fell over when they heard the "demon brat" command the Kyuubi. And what was more surprising, Kyuubi obeyed and sat on the ground.

"Heh, puttin' on a show, eh prankster?" Kyuubi said to his jinchuriki.

"Damn strait." He laughed. Naruto closed his eyes and channeled his chakra to his throat. "ALRIGHT! IF I SEE ONE SOUND NINA WITHIN SPITTING DISTANCE OF THE FIRE COUNRTY BOARDER, I'LL SICK OL'KYUUBI HERE ON YOU!!" Naruto shouted with a smile. Sure enough, all enemy ninja retreated, fleeing from the village with great haste.

"Alright, that's all I need. Now get outta here you stupid ol'fox." Naruto laughed.

"Would you quit talking to me like that brat? It's belittling." Kyuubi growled. Naruto picked up Kumiko and he and Korea jumped off before Kyuubi disapeared in a puff if smoke.

Looking around, Naruto noticed the lush green trees, sunlight and sweet breeze. "It's good to be home." Naruto yawned as he stretched his arms. "Dang, that summoning took it's toll." He thought.

"Naruto!" screamed a familiar voice.

"Hm?" Naruto barely had time to look towards the voice before he felt a strong punch to his cheek. He was sent flying back into a tree behind him. "Heh, nice to see you too Sakura." He said as he shook of the ruble.

Said Pink hairred kunoichi stood in front of him with Sasuke right beside her. Sasuke leaned over and picked Naruto up by the collar. "What the HELL are you DOING!?!?" Sasuke asked, shaking him.

"Geez, no thank you?" Naruto smirked

"We've been worried sick about you IDIOT!" Sasuke shouted. He just pulled back a fist to punch his use-to-be team-mate, when he felt a weak push on his leg. He looked down and saw the little girl pushing him. Sasuke dropped Naruto and took a step back to get a better look. Kumiko firmly stood her ground infront of Naruto.

"Down't youw touch my Aniki!" She said.

Naruto laughed and reached forward to ruffle her hair. "It's alright Kumiko, they're friends."

"But dey twied to huwt yow!!" She said.

"That's just... how they show affection." He laughed.

"Oh!" Kumiko said. She laughed, the sound like little bells, and ran forward. She hugged Sasuke's leg tightly. "Den dey're my fwiends too!" She giggled. Sasuke just looked down at the girl, wided eyed.

Kumiko let go of him and skipped over to Skura. "Awe you Aniki's fwiend too?" she asked with a tooth missing smile.

Sakura nodded, in a bit of a daze. Kumiko giggled again and latched onto Sakura as well. "Yowr my fwiend too!"

Sakura laughed, then bent down and hugged kumiko back. "She's so sweet!"

Sasuke sighed. "Now's hardly the time." He said. The Uchiha looked towards Naruto. "You have to come Lady Hokage's office." He said.

"Heh, Tsunade-baa-chan's still in office? Sounds like nothing much has changed 'round here." Naruto mused. "Korea, Kumiko, come on." He said.

The two nodded. Kumiko looked up at Sakura. "I like yow, yow're pwetty. Can yow give me a wide?" Kumiko asked.

"Sure sweety." Sakura smiled as Kumiko climbed onto her back. But despite the smile on her face, Sakura was raging an inner war. On one side, she was happy beyond reason that Naruto was back, on the other, she wanted to punch his into a coma for just leaving all those years ago. And on top of all of that, there was the worry of the village, and Hinata.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Yush! Milestone unf! So, you like? As I said, I want you all to sat thank you to New Lord of Darkness, for helping me out!

Have fun with the cliffie! Sunny-Dip, signing out. 


	27. Idiot and such

**A/N: Hola!! I hope ur ready for the next chapter!! BEWARE THE HINTS O' FLUFF!!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Anko and Itachi ran as fast as lightening towards the forest of death, where Hinata was said to have been taken. Neither spoke a word to the other. Anko, because she wasn't to thrilled about the Hokage's descision to gladly invite the akatsuki into Konoha, and Itachi, well, because he was Itachi. But, restless as she was, Anko couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"So, where should we start first, kid?" She asked.

"Well, assuming she was at the Hyuuga compound when she was sent to the forest of death, the closest entrance would bergate #5 on the south east side. We should start there." Itachi explained, keeping his eyes ahead of him.

This sort of bugged Anko. The fact that he just started on ahead, not even bothering to make eye contact when talking to her... _'Damn, this kid has some nerve...'_

After 5 minutes of dead silence and death glares from Anko, the two arrived at the gate., which had already been kindly opened for them.

"This is either a trap, or they are dumb as hell." Anko said, taking out her Kunai knife.

"Keep on gaurd." Itachi said as he took a step in.

"Tch, like I need to be told by you." Anko retorted, walking right past the stoic Uchiha.

It wasn't 10 minutes of walking through the thick foliage that the ground violently.

"What the hell was that?!?" Anko shouted. She quickly jumped up into the trees, as high as she could go. Her eyes widened in fear and she almost fell of the tree branch when she saw none other than the kyuubi at the other end of the village.

"Ah, so that's what the little brat was planning. That Naruto really knows how to make a commontion." Itachi said quietly, pretty much to himself.

"Naruto? But he died years ago. YOU killed him!" Anko shouted in anger.

"Now, now, you don't know the whole story. He's alive, so we couldn't have possibley killed him. All will be answered in time, so for now, let's focus." Itachi said before jumping back down to the forest floor. "My brother must have found him by now. I suspect that after a bit of a beating, he'll bring him to Tsunade, which means he'll find out about Hinata. He might lose it if we don't get there with information first."

Of course, all this time, Anko had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

Itachi pulled out a radio from his cloak. Sure, usually Akatsuki didn't need radios, they had Naruto, but they kept them hidden in thier cloaks, just inacse there was something Naruto should hear.

"Itachi here, anyone read? over." He said into the mic.

"What do you want?" Deidara answered.

"Hinata is in danger, Anko Miturashi and I are out looking for her, but Naruto is on his way to the Hokage's office, and will find out before we find her. Anyone close enough to stay on his tail and keep him away?" Itachi asked.

"Sasori, Hidan and I can see him, your brother, korea, kumiko and a pink hairring kunoichi 100 meters from our position. We'll stall." Kakuzu said.

"Alright. Itachi out." He said as he turned the radio of a hid it underneath his cloak.

"Okay, no time to waste. Let's get going." Anko said. She lept off before Itachi could say a word.

They travelled at top speeds through the forest, once again. All traps and such were removed after each chunin exam to insure that if a civilian wandered into it, he or she wouldn't be hurt.

Getting rather impatient, Itachi closed his eyes and activated his sharingan to try and detect Hinata's chakra. He searched as far as he could see, until he sensed a faint chakra source to his right. "This way!" He said to Anko.

The two ninja slowed down as they approuched the chakra source. That's when the Uchiha noticed that next to it was a thin object, what he guess to be cloth, with a chakra residue left on it. Of course, this information clicked and, being the gentleman he was, he quickly covered his eyes, turned around and de-activated his Keke-genkai.

"What's with you?" Anko asked, raising an eyebrow to his strange behavior.

Itachi simply pointed behind him. "Over there."

Anko shrugged and walked behind the bush he was pointing at. She gasped at the sight. Truely enough, Hinata was there, but her clothes were ripped from her body and scattered around her. Cuts and bruised ran up and down her body, with one particularly deep and long gash on her head. The blood flowed freely down her unconcious face and into her hair.

"Holy $h*t..." She cursed under her breathe as she took off her beige cloak and used it to cover the poor girl. Anko picked her up and walked over to Itachi. "It's okay to look now." She said.

Itachi turned back around and looked down at the Hyuuga. "Crap." He muttered. "We have to get her to the hospital, and quick." He said urgently

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Damn! What is going on around here!" Naruto shouted as he dodged the 50000000th falling peice of building depris within the past two hours.

"It's probably just traps the sound laid before they retreated." Sakura suggested.

"No, these don't even count as traps, more like dumb pranks." Sasuke said.

"I don't know, but if I didn't know any better, it would seem like some one is trying to keep us from getting to Tsunade-baa-chan's office!" Naruto shouted as they continued toward the Hokage tower. They were only half way there after all that time.

Not to far away, Sasori, Kakazu and Hidan stood hidden behind what use to be a wall. For two hours now, Sasori had been using chakra strings to throw stuff at them and move giant objects to block their path, Kakazu had been using his tentacle... thingys to quickly dig trap holes for them to fall into, and Hidan... well he just laughed his $$ off.

"You think we've stalled them long enough?" Kakazu asked.

"They should have found the girl by now. I say we let them go." Sasori said,

"Aw, but I was having so much fun!" Hidan complained as the other two members of his team got up and start leaping across building to where Pien had told them to meet. The Jashinist sighed. "Well, good things must come to an end..."

Naruto and the others continued to leap from building to building, the number of obsticles, was suddenly low now. So, they sped up to pic up lost time.

A sharp pain shot through Naruto's stomach, but refused to show pain in front of his friends. They'd worry too much. However, he couldn't help but let out a low grunt, his hand unconciously grabbing at the source of the pain.

As much as Naruto hoped she wouldn't, Sakura noticed and stopped. "Naruto? Are you okay?" She asked.

Naruto put on a fake smile. "What? Oh I'm fine Sakura-chan. It's nothing."

"Okay." Sakura said, unconvinced, as the two started leaping to catch up to the others.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Knock Knock_

"If you come in here, you had better not waste my time. I'm a little busy, if you hadn't notcied." Tsunade said roughly from her desk. Piles of status reports filled her desk space and she wanted nothing more than to shove them all off. Jiraiya stood slightly behind her, leaning against the window. Anko stood to the side of her desk, and Itachi merely leaned against the wall on the left side of the room. Kakashi, having been notified of Naruto's return (and being alive in the first place) sat in his usual squat on the window sill.

The door creaked open, and Sakura, Sasuke and someone three of the four didn't recognize at first, walked in.

"Long time no see." Naruto said with his signature grin.

"N-naruto..." Tsunade whipsered before running out from behind her desk and embracing him in a tight hug. "You little brat. Where have you been?" She asked in a whisper, on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry. I'll explain everything soon." He said, hugging her back.

Tsunade stepped back, allowing Kakashi to hug him. "Idiot, we thought you were gone for good.". Kakashi let go and went back to his spot, expecting no reply. All was said with the look in the boy's eyes.

"You've grown, squirt." Jiraiya said as it was his turn to embrace him.

Naruto simply laughed. "Obviously, old man. I'm 19 now."

Jiraiya couldn't help but let out a short chuckle, but his expression soon turned grave as he stepped back.

"Naruto, before we talk about anything... there is something you should know." Tsunade said sadly.

"Wh-what?"

The hokage sighed " Uchiha has informed me of your situation. Also your meetings and relationship with Hinata Hyuuga, so we though you should know..."

Naruto frooze, his heart skipped a beat. "What about her... What happened?!"

Tsunade picked up some photos off her desk. "From what Neji told us, Hiashi tried to force Hinata into marriage, and when she refused, he used the sound war as a cover and sent Hinata to the forest of death, which is where Itachi and Anko found her about two hours ago." Tsunade showed Naruto the photos. It didn't show anything (to you pervs out there), but her arms and head. "It seems that she was beaten and cut, badly enough to cause internal bleeding in more than one area and there was attempted rape. Whoever did this was probably scared off by the Kyuubi's appearance, which you will have to explain to us." Tsunade ended in a stern, yet sympathetic note.

Naruto, still froozen in shock, didn't move his eyes from the photos. "Where.... where is she?" He asked quietly.

"I'm afraid you can't see her right now." Tsunade said.

"Please... please, I'll explain everything to you, I promise!... Just let me see her PLEASE!" He begged.

"Naruto, she's in critical condition. Only doctors are allowed to see her for the time being. You'll be the first to know when she's out of intensive care." She explained in a motherly tone.

"Okay...In that case... would you like me to explain everything now?" He asked, broken.

"I know most of it, but I think everyone else would like to hear." Tsunade said.

Naruto looked to Jiraiya and his team for an answer.

"If you're up to it." Kakashi offered.

'This looks like a personal thing between them. I have no place here." Anko thought as she disapeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke, still resisting the urge to go after Itachi, and Sakura walked over and stood by Kakashi, so they wouldn't be behind Naruto when he spoke.

"Well, I guess I should start from the begining..." He said, bringing up painful memories for everyone in the room. "As you know, a few days after we brought Sasuke back, I was at my apparetment when Itachi, Deidara and Kisame attacked me, although they COULD HAVE DONE IT WITH OUT ACTUALLY HURTING ME." Naruto said, shooting a playful glare Itachi's way.

"Hey, we had to make it convincing." Itachi smirked.

"Seriously, a genjutsu or something...." Naruto mumbled before continueing. "And well, you know what happened next." He said, pausing to glance sadly at his old team, who all seemed to be having their own painful flash backs. "Anyway, when I woke up, they explained the Akatsuki's true intentions. Tsunade-baa-chan, there is an orginization called the "Jigoku" that is made up of criminals from all over the continent. The Akatsuki was formed of Ninja who left thier villages to PROTECT thier homes. They spread rumors that they were criminals so they wouldn't tip off the Jigoku. Which is why they had to fake my death, no one would beleive that I would become a missing nin. So, after they explained, I agreed to join."

There was a long silent pause, everyone soaking up all the information.

"So... You did all this, just to protect Konoha?" Tsunade asked in disbeleif.

"But who were those girls with you?" Sakura asked. (Korea and Kumiko decided to wait in the hallway outside)

"The older one is Korea. Have you ever heard of the Whirlpool village? Well, the head family there is the Uzumaki clan. Korea is my cousin. She brought me there and I met my mom's side of the family. They were all really nice... with the exception of Moniro. I'd rather not go into detail about that, but he didn't except me like the others and he- Nhn!" He grunted as suddenly, the pain from before resurfaced, but stronger. He lost his composer and doubled over.

"Naruto!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"I-it's nothing." He Stuttered.

"It's nothing, my $$. Now let me see!" Tsunade demanded, using her strength to move Naruto's arms from thier crossed position over his torso. Though he kept struggling, Tsunade examined the area that seems to be the problem.

"There isn't any bleeding..." Tsunade mummbled.

A conclusion popped into Jiraiya's mind. "Let me see." He said, kneeling beside Tsunade. Jiraiya moved Naruto's black shirt up. He gasped. Not only was his sealing mark glowing red, but it was DIFFERENT.

"Gee, you wanna step in any time, Itachi?" Naruto said through gritted teeth.

"Relax, I just thought they should see it." Itachi said as he walked over to him. He lifted a finger and a long pilar of green chakra grew from the tip. He insterted the chakra into the seal and the pain subsided.

Completely recovered, Naruto straitened up and put his shirt back down and glared at the elder Uchiha.

"You didn't meditate before we left did you?" Itachi asked.

"I was in a bit of a hurry." Naruto replied.

Jiraiya cleared his thoat. "You mind telling me what the hell that was? And what have you done to the seal?!"

"When we 'recruited' Naruto, there was a reason we chose him. Not just because he had the nine tails. We could have chosed any Jinchuriki. But he was chosen because it was the last request of the-"

"The Yodaime Hokage." Pein answered from the doorway. Konan stood beside him, Kumiko in her arms, and the rest of the Akatsuki behind them.

"What does the fourth have to do with this?" Kakashi asked to no one in particular.

"P-Pein? Konan? Is that you?" Jiraiya asked in disbeleif.

"You know Mommy and Daddy?" Kumiko asked.

"Y-yeah, I trainned them. Minato and Kushina use to help. The four really grew close..." Jiriaya said, still in shock.

"As the older audience here knows, Minato had been getting reports of the Kyuubi's movements towards the village. He knew what he had to do, so the last thing Minato asked of me was that when he was of age, to find his son, complete the seal and convince him to join Akatsuki." Pein finished.

"His son...." The hermit looked to the blonde boy. "Naruto? Minato and Kushina's son?"

"Yep." Naruto said with a wide grin. "The complete seal gives me a Keke-genkai with a do-jutsu and allows me to summon foxes, including Kyuubi. But I have to meditate before or after I fight, or, well this happens."

"I see.. it all makes sense now." Tsunade sighed with a smile.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Yaaayyy! Naru's back! woot woot! Kay, so here's the deal. I had to cut this chappie into two parts, and I'm working on finishing the next one right now, so you guys will get two chaps in a row! But it might be another day or so before I release it. You are aware that I have a life, yes?**

**Till then!**


	28. Silence

**HEY Remember when I said you guys would get 2 chappies in a row? I LIED!! -dies- Soooorrrryyyyy**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

It'd been two days since the sound attack and Naruto's return, though he kept it amoungst his friends. The konoha 11 all knew of his return. Each welcome was.. different. Like being tackled by one person (Kiba), but then having someone else pass out (Ino). Yeah, it was different. Naruto had moved back into his old apartment, which the owner of the building had cleaned up and tried to sell over the years, but no one wanted it.

He spent every spare momment he could in the hospital waitting room. He wanted to be there the second Hinata was moved to recovery. But, no such luck.

Team 7; All four of them were trying to get things back to the way they were, but they knew things could never be exactly the same.

Naruto sighed as he thought all this over, walking to the hospital to check up on Hinata. They wouldn't release any information about her condition, but he had high hopes for today. He walked into the Lobby and got the attention of the first nurse he saw.

"Excuse me, I'm here to check up on Hinata Hyuuga. Is she in recovery yet?" He asked.

"Actaully, she was just moved to room 305 this morning. This way please." The nurse said kindly as she begin to walk to the hallway.

Naruto followed silently, mentally preparing himself for what he would see and hear. He continued following her until another voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Naruto, I assume you're here to see Hinata?" Tsunade said, as she walked towards him. "I'll take it from here." She said top the nurse.

Once the nurse was gone, Tsunade walked Naruto the rest of the way until they reased Hinata's room.

"So, who has she been?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Her wounds were serious, but given the treatments we've been giving her, she should be able to leave in a few days, give or take a weak. But it's not her injuries that worry me. She's a wreck. She won't talk, she won't eat, so we;ve had to out her on IV, and she won't let anyone but me, Sakura or Ino treat her. I suspect she'll have serious trust issues..." Tsunade straitened up and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Seeing you will help her." And with that, the hokage left him.

Naruto's heart skipped a beat. He gulped and slowly opened the door. He stepped in.

"Wh-who's there?" A weak voice called out.

No amount of mental preparing could have prepared him for this. Hinata lay in her hospital bed, hooked up to the machines around her. A clear tube wrapped around her head and under her nose, providing oxygen. Her forehead was bangaged, as was her left leg and right shoulder. Naruto immediatly ran to her bedside.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried.

"Hinata-chan, wha-.... are you okay?" He asked as he lost his control and hugged her ever so gently.

"Na-naruto!! I-I was so scared! They w-were going to kill me a-and I-I couldn't do anyth-thing and- oh!" She sobbed, burring her head into his chest.

"Shhhh, it's okay, it"s all okay now. I'm here. I'm staying." He whispered as he stroked her back comfortingly.

After a few minutes, Naruto pulled back a passionatly kissed Hinata.

He looked down at her. "Who did this to you?" He asked, his nager rising. "I'm gonna kill who ever did this to you!" Shouted in rage.

Hinata reached out and grabbed his sleeve. "No! Please... just stay with me." She pleaded.

Naruto slowly calmed himself. This was no time to go off. Hinata needed him now. "Okay." He said quietly. "I'm not going anywhere."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Itachi, Sasori and Kisame stood at the gates of the Hyuuga compound. The iron gate in front of the was bent ackwardly, probably from an explosion. Most of the homes were in-tacked, but a few unfortunates had holes in the walls. Not a single living thing was in sight.

"Jeez, it looks like a ghost town." Kisame said, looking around.

"You sure about this?" Sasori asked, his red hair rufflingas a ghust of wind blew.

"If we don't do it, then who will? Naruto will go ape-shit if he does it." Itachi answered as he formed the tiger seal. Sasori and Kisame did the same. In a puff of smoke, they used a tranformation jutsu to make them look like ordinary citizens.

The three of them walked in, searching for anyone who may be able to help. As they walked west, they found that as they went furtherm more people were out, repairing homes.

"Excuse me sir, can you tell me where Hiashi Hyuuga is?" Sasori asked.

"He and the rest of the main branch are in a meeting in that building over there." He said, pointing to a fairly large building.

"Thank you." Sasori said. The trio walked off.

"Goryuu, who was that?" Neji asked, carrying a peice of plywood.

"Don't know, never seem'em before." Goryuu shrugged before going back to work.

Neji's eyes narrowed. He's never seen them before. The hyuuga quietly activated his Byakugan. "Hm, I knew it." He said In the next instant, he dropped the wood and jumped in front of the suspicious villarers.

"You are Itachi, Kisame and Sasori, correct?" He asked.

"Ah, so you live up to you're name as the Hyuuga prodigy, Neji Hyuuga." Itachi said, releasing his transformation.

"What are you doing here?"

"We're investigating what happened to Lady Hinata. You were there, weren't you? Could you lend us some information?" Kisame asked.

Neji's eyes darted around them suspiciously. "Yes, I was there. But I can't help you. Don't get me wrong, I won't nothing more than to see justuce for Hinata, but that bastard Hiahi layered by cadet branch seal with a silence seal. No matter how hard I try, I can't utter one word about what happened." Neji explained with clear hatred in his voice.

Itachi nodded in understanding. "Alright, we'll do what we can."

With that, they parted. Neji back to helping with repairs and the Akatsuki trio back to heading towards where the meeting was being held.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"And that's exactly why-"

**_BOOM_**

The room shook violently. Debris sprayed over the floor and lingered in the air, mixing with the cloud of smoke and falling chips of the ceiling. The Hyugas involved with the meeting covered thier heads. When the smoke cleared, three figures stood in the whole they had burst in the wall.

"What is the meaning of this?!?!" Hiashi shouted in rage.

"Good evening gentlemen, we're here to ask you a few questions. Sasori said as he and the others walked forward.

"You! You're Alatsuki! What buisness do you have here?!" One the the Hyugas asked.

"We will be the ones to ask the quesions." Sasori answered sharply.

Kisame stepped up to Hiashi. "We are here in regards to the crime against one Hinata Hyuga. Would you happen to know anything about it?" He asked, showing off his rows of razor sharp teeth in an intimidating grin.

"You have no right to ask me anything. Now leave here at once, before I alert the rest of the village!" Hiashi shouted, unfazed.

"Oh, we've already spoken to your Hokage. We're welcome guests." Sasori said lamely.

"You still have no proof of grounds to investigate what happened to the girl. I refuse to answer!"

Itachi sighed, figuring it was his turn to step up. "Let me handle it." He said cooly. The Uchiha squared himself off to Hiashi, standing directly in front of him. He closed his eyes, opened them and in an instant, Hiashi was pulled into the deadly Mangekyo Sharingan.

The air was so thick with tension as seconds ticked by that youds have to cut through it with a chainsaw. No one dared say a word.

With shaking legs, Hiashi attempted to stay standing, but failed miserably, collapsing to his knees.

Itachi stayed silent. A shadow over his face. Suddenly, fast as lightening, his head snapped up, revealing his ENRAGED sharingan eyes. He brandished a kunai from beneath his cloak nearly jumped forward, attemping to slash Hiashi across the chest, but the Hyuga Head moved away at the last second, leaving only a minor cut.

Itachi shot forward again, only to find he couldn't move. Behind him, Sasori held him back with Chakra strings. Itachi almost growled. "Let me go!" He ordered as he struggled to get free. Sasori could start to feel him breaking free.

"We are not here to harm more people. Get a hold of yourself!" Sasori shouted, but no words got through to Itachi.

Kisame put Samaheda in front of the Uchiha and braced it, attempting to stop him. "Itachi! What the hell has gotten into you?!" He asked his friend.

"I just want to play with him a bit. This sick twisted bastard deserves it! I won't kill him." Itachi snarled, a sadistic grin grwing on his face.

Itachi tried to break free again, struggling to get toward Hiashi. Kisame pushed hard on Samaheda, throwing Itachi against the wall behind them, Sasori strengthened the chakra strings, bracing for another attempt at Hiashi's life. But none came, Itachi just sat on the floor, his hair covering his face. Without another word, he stood up and started towards the exit. Confused beyond beleif, Sasori and Kisame followed. Once they were out of the compound, Sasori turned to him. "What the hell was that?".

Itachi paused a moment, stopping in his tracks. "You... you wouldn't beleieve the sadistic, twisted, sick things his mind held. He had once found an man on the streats, beging for food and he kicked him and spat in his eyes. He tried selling his youngest daughter when he was running low on weapons money. And the thoughts he had about Hinata and what he had done to her.... worst of all." He looked up and started into the eyes of his comrads. "He was the one who proposed the council dispose of Naruto."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Now, to anyone who looked at them, it would look as if they were simple sleeping. But of course, not everything is as it seems. Naruto and Hinata walked through the sand on a perfect tropical beach at sunset. The strolled, hand in hand, letting the gentle tide caress thier feet.

"This is amazing Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a pearly-white smile.

"Yeah..." He agreed quietly, gazing out at the endless body of water. "So, how about moving into my aparetment once you get out of this place." Naruto said, referring to the hospital where their bodies rest while thier minds enjoyed the scenery Naruto had conjured up.

Hinata gazed up at him. "R-really?" She asked.

"Well, you can't exactly go back to the Hyuuga compound." He said. Hinata shivered at the thought. "Why, do you not want to move in? Do you suddenly have the urge to run away screaming 'I can't take this loser anymore! I'm way too good for him!'" He asked, in a bad immitation of a girl's voice.

Hinata giggled, and wrapped her arms around him. "No, it's not that. I was just taken back by the suddeness. of the question." She answered.

Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around her as well. He was just about to open his mouth to say something when he heard noises from the 'outside'. "Someone's coming." He said, as he slipped out of his mindscape.

He and Hinata both woke up, Hinata sitting up on her bed and Naruto lifting his head from the edge of it.

"Hey, Tsunade-sama wants to talk to you." Sakura said from the doorway.

"Kay, I'll be there in a sec." He said before leaning over and kissing Hinata's forehead. "'be back later." He said with his usual trademark grin."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Rain poured down relentlessly on this Konohagakure evening, leaving the skies a miserable grey.

One Itachi Uchiha stood over the graves of his parents, his hands balled into fists at his sides. After calming down from his insanity attack, he had taken a walk around the village, taking in all the memories. Eventually he had found himself at the gates to the Uchiha compound. It took him a few momments, but he had gathered enough courage to walk in. As he walked down the streets, the most painfull memories pretty much anyone could have displayed in his mind's eye like a horror movie. Only he had felt the blood on his hands again, heard thier peircing screams, thier cries of mercy.

Now he found himself at the graves of his loving, beautiful mother and his strict father. Yes, they had planned on joining the Jigoku, but they were still his parents and not even years of ignoring and pushing away the memories would make them anything else. He knelt down, his soaking wet hair covering his eyes and prayed to them, asking for forgiveness and for them to see the mistake they had made when betraying Konoha.

Through the pitter patter of the rain, Itachi heard a door open, then footsteps. He had barely noticed that he was right in behind his childhood home until he heard Sasuke walking towards him.

Neither brother said a word to the other as they stood side by side. Neither of them had to. All was said in silence. They stayed like that for what seemed like an enternity before Itachi turned around. "They were always proud of you." Itachi said before walked towards he house to turn in for the night. Sasuke didn't move to stop him, or to tell him to get the hell out, or to try to kill him. Everything was clear to him through the silence. Though one thing was not.

Where those rain drops of his face, or tears?

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**AWWEH!! I luffs me some Uchiha flufferz. And yeah, I know you're disapointed that I didn't hurt Hiashi to the point of him crying like a little girl. But trust me. That is yet to come. -evil-**

**ENJOY YOUR EASIER TO RUN'Z! IT'S GOT CALCIUM!**


	29. Unaware

A/N: Hhhheeeeyyyyy -dodges tomatoes- ALRIGH ALRIGHT I GET IT! I was a little bit late with the updatingz -dodges one last tomato- OKay, really late. But that was still uncalled for -TOMATO'D-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stormed through the streets of Konoha, not running, but walking with a fierce pace. The only thing keeping him at bay was the girl at his side, who was holding onto his arm. He could feel it. She was terrified. But he had to do this. It had to be done.

It'd been a week since Tsunade had called him into her office to finish his paperwork so he could officialy be recognized as a Konoha shinobi again. Hinata was released from the hospital a few days after, and she had been living with him in his old apartment ever since.

But today, Tsunade had called upon him again, to tell him the information Itachi had gotten out of the Hyuga clan leader. The Hokage had left out the part about Hiashi being the one that recomended he be put to death. Nether the less, he was furious.

Finaly, Naruto found him, standing outside in the streets of the centre of the village. "Hiashi!" Naruto shouted.

Hiashi paused, then turned to face the young man. His eyes hardened. He hadn't yet heard of Naruto's return, much less that he was alive. His gaze then traveled to his daughter, who whimper at his side. This infuriated him even more. Both people he thought he had gotten rid of were still there. It simply would not do.

"What's going on here? You," He pointed at Naruto,"are suppose to be dead. And you," He turned his finger to Hinata,"you were taken away by Kanemochi."

"Those bastards ran away with thier tales between thier legs when they saw the ol'fox. As for me....maybe I am dead. Maybe I've just come back to haunt you for all the things you've done." Naruto taunted.

"Nonscence." Hiashi scoffed.

"Not that any of that matters anyway. What matters is that I'm gonna make you pay for what you've done to Hinata!" Naruto growled.

Hiashi scoffed, sliding into the traditional Hyuga fighting stance. "Try it, Bakemono."

A fierce snarl ripped through Naruto's chest as he fought to keep his rage inside him. The only thing holding him back from ripping the Clan Leader apart was the fact that Hinata stood at his side. Naruto slowly stepped forward, making Hinata release her grip on his arm. He made the first move. Naruto raced forward, pulling out two kunai, one with an exploding tag. He threw the exploding tag at his feet. Everyone watching heald thier breathe, waiting for the tag to go off in fire, but all it did was release a cloud of smoke around the two. Clangs of metal against metal echoed through the streets until finally the smoke cleared, revealing Naruto and Hiashi's kunai crossed.

"Why are you alive?! I made sure the council took care of you!" Hiashi shouted in rage.

Naruto's eyes widened. He did a quick series of backflips and landed a few feet away from Hiashi. He straightened himself and looked the bastard in the eyes. "What did you say?"

Hiashi too straightened himself. "You truly are hopeless. I suggested the council remove you all those years ago. You are a nuscence to this village, and that demon inside you was nothing more than a pathetic fox who was dumb and ignorant enough to think he was ruler of the world." Hiashi spat.

"That's it kid, I'm comin out." Kyuubi's voiced echoes inside Naruto's mind. Before he could protect, the fox appeared in a puff of smoke between Hiashi and Naruto, about the size of a one story house. "Alright, listen up. I WILL NOT stand by and listen to you disrespect my name. And I hate admitting it but I don't exactly appeariacte you insulting the boy. That's my job." Kyuubi growled, ingoring the "Hey" coming from said boy.

Hiashi merely looked right past him to Naruto. "Do you really think I'm going ro fall for this cheap parlor illusion? Even without using my Byakugan, I know that there is no way this is really Kyuubi."

Kyuubi smirked darkly. "Is this convincing enough for you?" He said as he raised a clawed paw. Reality had hit him alright. Kyuubi slashed his right leg, shattering a bone with just the impact. Hiashi was sent flying back until his hit a pole. He landed on the grounf with a thud.

Naruto walked up beside Kyuubi. "I'll take it from here. You can stay and watch if you want."

"I was gonna stay whether you said I could or not." Kyuubi said. A puff of smoke appeared around him, leaving him the size of a when it cleared. He trotted over and leiserly sat down by Hinata.

HIashi slowly stood up, but before he could right himself completely, Naruto had pushed him against the pole, keeping a kunai at his neck. "How about we make this interesting. You win, I'm outta here for good and you can live in peace if only until the Jigoku arrive and kill your sorry $$. But WHEN I win, You leave, never to come back, leaving Hinata as the clan leader." He said harshly.

Hiashi smirked. "You're on." In the next Instant, Hiashi had plunged his hand into Naruto's stomache, so fast that NO ONE saw it coming. The older man had used the chakra in his finger tips to form a tiny blade, then released it when he pierced the flesh. Naruto's eyes widened as he staggered backwards, clutching the wound with one hand, his other dropping the kunai.

"Alright, so that's how you wanna play, huh? Okay then.....no rules." He grinned as his eyes turned to his kekkei genkai. Immediatly, his sight improved so mcuh that he could see the trail of air left behind a bug nearby. Not only that, but he could see into his opponent's mindscape. The mindscape holds one's true state of mind, personality, past, and even future to some extent. Naruto grimanced. Hiashi's mindscape was a dark tunnel, water dripping from the cieling and into the raging waters beneath. It was dirty, full of trash and sewer animal, dark and Naruto could almost smell the stench.

The clan leader made the first move, diving towards the blonde in an attempt to create an opening for '8 trigrams 64 palms'. Naruto took a purpose step back and his hand flew right past him, causing Hiashi to fall of balance. Naruto took this chance to knee him in the stomache. Hiashi tried his best to recover as he right himself then spun quickly around to send a backwards spinning sidekick to Naruto's ribs. But the boy wasn't there, leaving Hiashi's foot to fall.

"Over here." Naruto whispered from behind the old man. Hiashi spun around again, just in time to see Naruto's oncoming barrage of punches to his torso. Hiashi managed to block two or three, but Naruto was far to strong and fast, and Hiashi was far too old.

Finally, Naruto kicked Hiashi under the chin, sending him flying in the air. He appeared above him, kitsunoni out and ready to strike. Suddenly, a red chakra surrounded the blade, causing the foxtails engraved in it to come to life. Naruto sent a powerful kick to Hiashi's torso, sending him to the ground. When the dust cleared, those gathered to watch saw Naruto pointing his sword at Hiashi's throat. He raised it slightly, and Hiashi closed his eyes, waitting for the pain. But none came. The Jinchuriki slid the sword back into it's sheath and began to walk back to Hinata and Kyuubi. He stopped, and without even turning to face his opponent, Naruto took something out of his cloak. "You know, you shouldn't carry these around with you, even if you were on your way to give them to that bastard Kanemochi." He said as he hold the deeds to the Hyuuga compound and the paperwork to become the clan leader. Hiashi raised a shaking hand to his kimono where he had hidden the documents. 'How did he take them without me noticing!?' He thought.

Naruto handed the papers to Hinata. "Do with them what you wish." He whispered to her. Hinata nodded confidently. "Now leave, Old Man. And if you return without good reason, you will not be so lucky." Naruto said harsly as He and Hinata walked towards THIER appartment. Kyuubi gave one last growl towards the frightened crowd before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto collapsed on the bed, nearly passing out right away. He sighed.

"Naruto-kun, are you feeling okay? You look pale." Hinata said in concern.

Naruto closed his eyes and smiled. "Yeah, I just haven't meditated since the sound attacked. With the documents to get reinstated, worrying about you and meetings with Akatsuki, I haven't found the time. That fight with Hiashi really more me out, no matter how pathetic he was."

Hinata giggled. She left to go to the washrrom to change into her silk purple nightgown. When she came out, she found that Naruto was already asleep. She smiled and crawled in with him. He unconciously drapped and arm around her, pulling her closer and making her squeek in surprise.

"G'night." He muttered.

"Good night, Naruto-kun. Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The lilac eyes girl woke up the nest morning to feel the warmth that had surrounded her all night gone. She sat up in bed and looked around, her eyes landing on a piece of paper on the night stand.

'Dear Hinata,' it read.

'Still feeling worn out so I went to the training ground forests to meditate. It takes a while, I probably won't be back till 6:00. Don't wait up.

Naruto'

Hinata sighed and put the note down. She was disapointed that she wouldn't be able to spend the day with him like she had hoped. So, she figured she may as well pass the time by hanging with her girls. She called them up and not 20 minutes later they all sat around a table at small coffee shop.

"I heard about that fight between Naruto and your Dad. Sounded pretty rough." Ten-ten said as she sipped her cappucino.

"Yeah, but I'm very thankful he did it for me. Things will certainly change in the Hyuga clan now that HE'S gone." Hinata said with a VERY slight air of confidence.

"You know, this is all happening so fast. Naruto's return, this new threat of Jigoku, Hinata's....inccident. We haven't had time to really have fun." Ino stated.

"We should throw a party!!! Not a really elaborate one, maybe just a rented room at a restaurant. It'll be fun!" Sakura exclaimed, jumping at the chance to organize something.

And the girls started planning.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat, cross legged in the middle of the forest, the golden rays of the sun filtered through the leaves on the trees that sway gently in the wind. But Naruto could barely feel any of this. He was in a comatose-like state. He could feel the run and the breeze but he wasn't quite aware of it. An explosion could have gone off, and unless he felt the blast himself, he would have been blissfully unaware.

He was also unaware of the fact that a group of Root-ANBU were currently surrounding him. He was unaware of the fact that they glared at him with hatefll eyes beneath thier masks. He was unaware of the rope that was thrown around him...until it grazed his skin. Somewhere in his mind, Naruto realized that that feeling was out of place and he struggled to get back to reality. His soul 'returned' to his body just as the Black Ops hit him in the back of his head, placing a strange seal on him as the ridge hand hit.

The world soon became out of reach for him.

XXXXXXXX

Yes, yes, very short, but good, no? yes? There is really only one way to tell me.

R&R!

(and faving doesn't count as telling me it was god. I want REVIEWS!...please.) 


	30. Distress

**A/N: If I can promise you ONE thing, it is that by the end of this chapter you will be all like "OOOOHHHHH!!!!!!!" -points finger-**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Naruto-kun! I'm home!" Hinata called, using the extra key he gave her to open the door. She flicked on the light and looked around. A ghost town would have been more lively. "Naruto-kun?" She called again, checking the kitchen. The Hyuuga beauty sighed in disapointment, but at he saime time, she was releive.d Sure she was sad he wasn't there, but it also meant she had more time to get ready. She giggled lightly in excitment. She had spent all after noon with Ten-ten, Sakura and Ino, making plans for a late Welcome Back Party for Naruto. They had also ran into Korea and Deidara, and they had agreed to get the rest of Akatsuki to come. Hinata smiled to herself. Everyone Naruto cared about would be there, he deserved it. 'Alright, I have to look my best' She decided in her mind as she went digging into herside of thier closet.

Half an Hour later, Hinata stood, looking at herself in the mirror, pleases with her work. She wore a black spagetti strapped dress, cut diagonally fro, below her knee to mid-thigh. Her make-up was simple. just some mascara and red lipstick, accenting the red hoop earings she wore. She smiled, then grabbed her purse and ran out the door to find Naruto....only to come back in a second later and grab her purple jacket.

Hinata wandered through the streets, headed towards the trainning grounds Naruto was always at. He had one particular spot he like, in a little clearing in the forest. She knew without a dount that if he wasn't at thier apartment, he would be there. She knew him enough to know that he wouldn't go anywhere without telling her.

She soon stumbled into the forest, getting closer and closer to where Nauto would be. "Naruto-kun?" She called out again. Still not answer. It was then that she remembered that he went into a comatose type state when he meditated. So, she activated her Byakugan and started walking to his favourite place. She stopped in her tracks before she even got there. Naruto was no where to be seen. Starting to panic, Hinata ran into his clearing and scanned the ground. Her Shinobi skills told her there was some kind of ambush. "Oh no..." She whispered. Turning her Byakugan back on, she scanned the enitre village for his chakra singature. When she finally thought she caught a glimpse of his, in the prison inside the mountains., she couldn't get a good look because of some type of barrier. But she was sure, even with that tiny glimpse, it was him. And he was weak.

Doing the first thing that came to mind, Hinata sprinted towards the prison. She pushed through the forest growth, occasionaly stumlbing and getting caught on branches. But she didn't pay attention, her mind was on overdrive trying to get to him.

Within 7 minutes, she stood at the entrance. She put her hand on the seal on the door and pushed chakra into it. The seal disapeared, allowing her to enter. As soon as she closed the door behind her, the seal reapeared. She once again, took of running through the halls, heading to where she had sensed Naruto.

"You there! Stop!" An Anbu commanded.

Hinata stopped dead in her tracks and spun around to meet the masked man behind her. She walked right up to him and looked at him defiantly. "Where. Is. Naruto-kun?" She asked through her teeth.

"You have no permission to go any further. Turn back."

"I'm NOT going anywhere until I see him."

The Anbu sighed. Defying him like that, the nerve! Just who did she think she was? It was then that he recongized her. Hinata Hyuuga, the new leader of the Hyuuga clan. So that's who she though she was.

"My apologies Lady Hinata, this way." He said as he started to walk towards a pair of big iron doors at the end of the hall. The Anbu did the same as Hinata did at the front entrance and the door swung open. Hinata slowly walked forward, towards the only cell in the dark hallway with a living person in it.

Naruto sat in the corner, completely out of it. He looked so weak, not at all like the dobe everyone knew and loved. He slowly lifted his head. All he saw was a girl's slightly torn legs. She was wearing black heels. Not common for someone at a prison. The girl fell too her knees in front of his cell just as soon as the gaurd left. He gazed into the tearful, lilac eyes of his girl.

"Hinata!" He exclaimed, crawling over to the bars. He took notice of the dress she was wearing, her red earings, everything.

"Naruto-kun, what's going on?!" She said, trying desperatly to hold back her sob. Now was not the time, she had to be strong.

"'Dunno. I think the council finally found about my return and they don't like it. But can I just say.." He pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "You look gorgeous."

"W-we were going to have a surprise party for your return." She tried to smile.

Naruto laughed bitterly. "Guess I kinda ruined that, huh?"

"Naruto-kun, wh-what are we gonna do?" She asked.

Naruto didn't hesitate. "Hinata, I need you to go to the Akatsuki and tell them I'm here. And be sure to tell them about this seal." He showed her the seal paper on the back of his neck. "Once you get them, warn the others. I guess it kinda works out, seeing as how they're all at the party." He said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Mhm."

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Hurry it up guys! We're late as it is!" korea urged as the entire Akatsuki walked leisurly in thier civilian (Party) clothes, towards the exit gates of the Uchuha compound where they had been staying.

"Relax, un. Haven't you ever heard of fashionably late?" Deidara asked.

"We passed fashionably late an hour ago." She replied with a glare.

"Well, if you hadn't-"

"Momma, look! It's Hinata-chan!" Kumiko exclaimed, pointing in front of them.

Hinata scrambled towards them, her now free tears flying behind her.

"Hinata-hime? What's going on? Aren't you suppose to be bring Naruto to the party?" Kisame asked.

"I-it's Naruto-kun! He was i-in the forest meditating and he was ca-captured by the ANBU root! He's in p-prison! They p-placed a seal on him and it's ma-making him weak! You have to help! I Don't know what they want with him!!" She sobbed.

Pein imediatly took order. "Those stupid sons of a-" He stopped short when Konan, holding thier _3 and a half year old daughter_, gave him a vicious death glare. "...Mean people. Ugh, I knew this would happen. We should have stayed away longer, given him protect while he was meditating or...done something! Alright, Kakazu, Sasori, Hidan and Konan. You guys head to the Hokage's office and alert her since I'm sure she didn't allow this. The rest of you, go with Hinata to the party and alert everyone there. Start a riot. Have a blast."

"But what about you?" Korea asked.

"I have some buisness to take care of."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke stood in the small rental hall of a local restaurant, punch cup in hand, looking around for Sakura. Not a few momments later, he spotted her looked over the buffet table. He smirked.

"Hey there, ." He teased as he walked up behind her.

She whirled around and smiled, wrapping her arms around him. "Oh, hey Sasuke-kun!"

"So, when's Hinata suppose to get here with the dobe?" He asked.

Sakura sighed. "They were suppose to be here over an hour ago. I'm starting to get worried."

"Ah, don't worry-"

He was interupted suddenly when someone burst through the doors. Hinata ran inside and headed straight for Sasuke and Sakura. The Akatsuki entered a few moments later.

"Hinata-chan!" The rosette exclaimed, running to her side.

"Itachi, what's going on?" Sasuke asked his elder brother.

"I-I'll explain." Hinata said, and as promised she did. By the time she was finished, the entire room was silent. Until of course...

"Those damn bastards!!" Sasuke shouted.

"Sasuke, shouting won't help." Itachi said calmly.

"Then what the hell do you suppose we-?"

"Everyone shouting outside the prison would be much more effective. Got any pitch forks?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The room was completely silent, not even the toddler clinging to her mother's cloak dare to make any kind of noise. The three other men in the room stood behind the Blue Haired Kunoichi, holding thier breath. The floor boards creeked in thier old age, but that was deafening compared the the sile-

Tsunade threw her chair through her glass window.

"I'll kill them all." She growled under her breath. Only the older, more trained ears could here her threat. Kumiko, however could not. She let go of her mother and walked obliviously towards Tsunade. She tugged on her long green coat. Tsunade looked down at her.

"Itachi-aniki said that yow shouldn't trow things when you awe angwy. He said it's better to count to ten. 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!" She said slowly, using her fingers to show her.

Tsunade smiled sadly and patted the girls head. "And your Aniki's right." She turned back to then adults, all buisness. "We need to get to that prison. RIGHT. NOW."

"Hai, I'm sure everyone else is already there." Konan said. She waved Kumiko to come back to and lifted her into her arms before all four ninja took off.

It didn't take them long for them to arrive, and it took even less time for them to hear the angry mob that stood outside the doors.

Tsunade pushed through the crowd until she stood in front of the group of Anbu Root gaurding the gate from the angry mob. "Let me through." She commanded.

The Anbu in front of her leaned over his his captian beside him. After a few moments of incoherent whispering they turned back to the Hokage. "You may enter, but we must tell you Hokage-sama, that any chakra or physical jutsu will be rendered useless in the chamber I know you seek. " The captain said before stepping aside.

Tsunade quickly rushed in, followed by Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Kakashi and the Akatsuki, for the Gaurds wouldn't let anyone else inside. Tsunade didn't hesitate for one moment before racing down the halls to the one place those gaurds coukd have been talking about, praying she was wrong.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto sat on his knees in front of the council. He was being held down by heavy chains that wrapped all around his tired body and down to even heavier weights. He had two jounin guards on either side of him. His usual spiked blonde hair was messy and damp with nervous sweat. He looked up and glared at the council. Both hatred and fear evident in his big cerulean eyes. His usual training outside and red cloak was replaced by dull prisoner rags.....

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sound familiar XD

Enjoy your cliffhanger! I hope it makes you so mad that you want to tell me about IN A REVIEW!!


	31. Poker

**A/N: Alright, first thing's first..**

**To Totalsolution:...Calm the Hell Down. It's a fanfic. NOT THE FREAKIN APOCALYPLSE. Now, I may sound like a bit of a jackass when I say this, but seriously, this is fanfiction. Expect cliffhangers. I appreciate your....enthusiasm, but please, calm down.**

**-completely cheery again-**

**Alright! Now....please don't kill me for magicaly dropping of the face of the earth for the past few months -cowers-**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto sat on his knees in front of the council. He was being held down by heavy chains that wrapped all around his tired body and down to even heavier weights. He had two jounin guards on either side of him. His usual spiked blonde hair was messy and damp with nervous sweat. He looked up and glared at the council. Both hatred and fear evident in his big cerulean eyes. His usual training outside and red cloak was replaced by dull prisoner rags.....

And yet, he laughed. "Damn, should'a seen this coming."

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are hearby convicted of-"

"Of what? Saving your sorry asses?" He interupted bitterly.

"Of betrayal to the village of Konoha and affiliation with the Kyuubi."

"Betrayal? What betrayal? All has been cleared up with the HOKAGE, who by the way, is going to kill you. And about the Kyuubi....well, I think he's changed for the better. In fact, we're playing poker next thursday. So, you're welcome." Naruto spat.

"That is enough!" The head elder roared from his high seat. "You have been nothing more than a treat to this village since the day you were born. Now that you have become more powerful, possibley more than the Hokage herself, that threat has increased. We cannot risk you turning on us or losing control. This ends here."

Naruto shrunk back in fear. That's right, fear. But it wasn't fear for himself and his impending death, no, his fear stretched much further than that. He feared for the villagers, who would lose his power to protect the village. He feared for the hurt his friends would go through, at losing him- again. He feared for Hinata.

But he could not bring himself to fear for his captors, the wrath and impending doom they inflicted on themselves. He knew his friends- family. They would not rest until they were either banished from the entire continent, or dead. No, these bastards brought that upon themselves.

As the elder walked away, Naruto summoned a bit of his waning strength and tried to break free of his chains. Pain shot through his body before he even moved. His head hung in defeat. He was stronger, hundereds of times stronger than his captors, and yet he knelt in front of them, his mind slowly starting to slip from him. He eyes one of the many seals stuck to his body with a vemonous glare. But even the movement of turning his head, ever so slightly, caused him pain.

And as he heard the earing splitting screech of the exituctioner sharpening his blade casually, he knew; Whether his friends made it in time or not-

He didn't have much time left.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Tsunade lead the, rather large, group through the tunnels of the prison twisting and turning down the corridors, passing an uncountalbe amount of doors, but none of them held what they wanted. The hokage stopped suddenly, raising her hand as a signal for everyone to stop. She turned to them. "Check your chakra levels." She ordered.

Confused looks came upon everyone's face, but they obeyed none the less, Kumiko having her's check by her mother. Looks of confusion soon turned to shock.

"Our chakra reserves are being drained." Sasuke stated in disbeleif.

Tsunade nodded. "The elders must have placed a jutsu over the building to drain unwanted guests of thier chakra." She spat. "Those- bast" The blonde looked back the the toddler who stared curiousky at her, and the child's parents who looked back at her in warning. "Poopie Heads, have gone too far. We have to find Naruto soo-"

"Aniki is that way." Kumiko interupted suddenly, pointing down the corridoor.

"What? Kumiko, how do you know?" Konan asked.

"He just told me."

The entire group starred at the little girl in awe.

"Well, it's the only lead we've got. Lead the way, kid." Tsunade said,

Kumiko wiggled out of her mother's arms, then took off, as fast as he little legs would carry her, down the hall.

As they followed her, they're jog the same speed as her sprint, Sakura looked over at Hinata who hadn't said a single word yet. "Hey." Sakura said, sympatheticly, falling into step with the raven haired girl. "We're going to find him, We're going to find him in time."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The screeching of metal against metal came to a deafening stop. Time was up. He had usied the last of his strength to send out a message to whoever was listening, but it would do little good now. Naruto watched the hooded man, carrying an overly large sword walk towards him.

**_'Poker next thursday's canceled?'_** Kyuubi's voice resonated through his mind.

_'Looks like it.'_

**_'Well, I guess this is it then. The great and powerful Kyuubi exicuted in his vessel's body, too weak to even stand up. Not exactly the ending I had hoped for.'_**

_'It's all about you, isn't it.'_

**_'Of course.' _**Kyuubi paused, '**_Well, it's been a real slice. Ya know, when this little arrangement started out, all I wanted to do was kill you. But not so mauch anymore. Either it's the damn seal's fault, or maybe I really have changed. I hate you for that, by the way. What I tryin' to say is..it's been fun, kit.'_**

Naruto could tell he was sincere. Kyuubi had called him 'kit' many times before (although he usually prefered 'brat'). All those times, he had been mostly teasing him, though there was a strange bond in the words. Naruto could feel Kyuubi's true meaning this time. By calling him kit, he called him 'young fox', accepting him as his blood.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Aniki!"

"Naruto!"

Familiar voices rang through his ears. Using the last bits of his strength, he turned his head to the side, to see all of his friends, his family, rushing towards him. They all crowded around him, Hinata knelt in front of him and held his face up for him, looking into his eyes with her own, teary lilac orbs. She herself looked like she was tiring. "Naruto, please, say something!"

Not havin enough strength left to speak, he gave her a glimpse of his wining smile.

"How DARE you." Tsunade seethed up at the council of elders, who looked at them in shock. Obviously, they hadn't thought they'd get caught. "This is an illegal exicution on no grounds, a betrayal to the hokage and the enitre village of Konoha, and no more than murder! Release the chakra absorbtion jutsu at once!" She shouted.

One of the jounin gaurds made a couple hand signs before a releif washed over the unprotected occupaints of the building.

Now the entire Akatsuki and Team 7 glared daggers at the suddenly nervous looking council.

"You do not seem to understand the situation, Tsunade. That MONSTER, that they have created in nothing but a threat to this village. You are letting a beast roam free!" The head elder shouted.

"No, you don't seem to understand that he and the rest of Akatsuki are the only hopes left for this village. It wont be long before Jigoku emobilizes, and when that happens, without them, the village will fall. Part of me hates to say it, but even the hidden leaf isn't strong enough to face them alone." Tsunade spat. "I want all of you out of this village by dawn."

The council gasped, and soon found themself being escorted out by the very andbu gaurds they had controled. "How did you free yourself of our genjutsu!"

Itachi and Sasuke exchanged a glance then raised thier hands. "That would be our fault." They said in unision.

During the entire exchange, Hinata hadn't payed the least bit of attention, only focusing on Naruto, who was barely hanging on.

"Naruto, Naruto-kun, stay with me. I'm right here, okay? I'm here, you're going to be okay. You'll be okay. Just hang on. Stay awake, stay with me Naruto!" She whispered urgently as his eyes dropped closed. His mind was numb, he could barely hear her.

Naruto gazed up at her with hollow eyes. He gaze her a weak, but bright smile. "My angel saves me again." he whispered before a warm darkness washed over him. He slowly slipped deeper and deeper under the warmth until his eyes finally closed and he collapsed into Hinata's, unable to hear her screams.

_**'Poker's back on?'**_

_'Depends.'_

**_'Oh, and kit?'_**

_'Hm?'_

**_'You know that touching little moment we had back there?'_**

_'Yeah?'_

**_'It never happened.'_**

He laughed lightly into the darkness._ 'You got it.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"My lord, we are nearly ready to mobalize." Said a young man, kneeling before his master.

"Very good. After years of preparing, this had better turn out well."

The young man gulped. "It will my lord, all is going according to plan."

"How long?"

"A month or two."

"So be it." He said, dismissing his servant. Once he was alone, the man cackled lightly thinking of the end result of his plan.

Nothing at all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know It's a little short, but gimme a break. Life's been kinda hectic lately, and I was having enough trouble with this chapter as it is. Hopefully the fluff will stop you from killing me.**

**It'll probably only last a few more chapters, and then...-sobs- IT'LL ALL BE OVER!!!! Don't fret though, I'll be sure to add a fluffly epiloge at the end.**

**Lesse, Lesse, what else? Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask, what do you guys think of my Original characters in this story? Namely Korea and Kumiko. I'd really like to know. But alas, I know most of you do not read my A/Ns, so this will be skipped over D:**

**Oh, and to the readers of 'When it all comes back' I. AM. SOOOOO SORRY! I'm starting to have a bit of trouble with it for some reason, so It's gonna be a while longer before the necxt chapter. In fact, I may have to -sniffle- put it on Haitius D':**


	32. Life ain't easy Deal

**A/N: Alright, before I start, I have one wish. PLEASE. DON'T. KILL. ME. I'm soooorrryyyyy I haven't updated in months! It's just been hard to write this chapter for some reason!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Three days was three days to long. The hours stretched on for eternity, time it's self seemed to stop. Hinata sat by Naruto's bedside for almost 72 hours, only ever leaving to eat, get moments of fresh air and...you know. But nothing could calm her rapidly beating heart. He hadn't made so much of a twitch since they brought him hear. Tsunade told her that he had suffered from starvation, near chakra depletion, and terrible wounds. She was nearly at her breaking point. She vagely wondered if it had been like this for him when she was...she shook her head, not wanting to think about it. The wounds had healed for her, but they would scar.

The sudden crack of the door opening barely registered until a little girl scrambled into her lap. "Hina-hime! Look at what me and Sakuwa-chan got fow Aniki!" She squealed, shoving a small bouquet of wild flowers into her face.

Sakura came in not a moment later, pretending to be out of breath. "Jeez Kumiko, you're so much faster than I am!" She laughed.

Kumiko's eyes brightened at the compliment before she turned back to Hinata. The Hyuga gasped over exaggeratedly and smiled. "My, those flowers are beautiful! Your Aniki will love them! Come on, lets get them some water so when he wakes up, they'll be just as beautiful." She beamed, getting off her chair and taking the toddler to the sink. She found a disposable plastic cup and filled it with water, then held it down so that Kumiko could put the flowers in it. On her insistence, she carried it to he window sill 'all by herself'.

Sakura, dawning her lab coat, took the clip board from the end of Naruto's bed and walked over to the machines. "Hm..." She mumbled incoherently, flipping through the pages, then checkthing the monitors. She froze, her brows furrowing. She started flipping the pages faster, her eyes darting back and forth. Hinata held her breath, tears stinging her eyes as she unconsiously grabbed Naruto's limp hand. "W-What's going on? Is s-something wrong?" She asked, her voice shaking much like it did when she was younger.

Sakura paused, put the clipboard on the nightstand, closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose- a habbit she had picked up from Sasuke. She let out a sharp sigh before walking briskly to Naruto's bedside and, her eyes still closed in frustration, promptly ripped the sheet out from under him. Naruto, suddenly wide awake let out a surprised yelp, landing haphazardly back on the bed, cowering up at his angry teammate.

"You idiot! If you were awake, you should have told someone!" Sakura shouted.

"I-I woke up an hour ago, but no one else was here, and Hinata was asleep! I didn't wanna wake her so I took a nap!" He explained shrinking away from her, hoping he wouldn't get another beating.

"You had a three day nap!" She shouted back, practically fuming with anger. "Ugh! I can't get through your thick skull! Hinata, he's all yours. Come on Kumiko, your Moma's gonna pick you up soon." She held out her hand for the toddler, suddenly completely calm again. Kumiko nodded to the Kunoichi, then climbed onto Naruto's lap, gave him a big hug to which he hugged her back and blew a rassberry on her cheek. She giggled before climbing back down and scurrying off with Sakura.

The moment they were gone, Hinata turned back to Naruto with unshed tears in her eyes. Her lip quivered for a moment, more than enough to get him to panic. "I'm sorry I didn't wake you up to tell you that I was awake. Are you mad at me?" He asked.

"No, I could never be mad at you...I'm just so glad you're alright." She whispered, latching her arms around his neck.

Naruto, shocked for a few moments, melted into her embrace. All was right in the world at that moment,

"Um...Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah?"

Hinata couldn't suppress the giggle that escaped her. "Your ears..."

Surely enough, it was just as he feared, for when he twitched his ears, two furry fox ears move atop his head. He sighed; life couldn't be easy for one second could it?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sir...we're ready."

"Perfect. Let's go."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama!" A chunin shouted, bursting through wide oak doors.

"You've got some nerve barging in here like tha-"

"But Lady Hokage, we've received urgent news from our spies!"

"Well, what is it?"

"The Jigoku...are on the move."

"Get the Akatsuki. NOW!"

Needless too say, watching Sasori and Kakuzu cheat in ping-pong, wasn't the most entertaining of pass times, and the Akatsuki had arrived in short time. They all gathered attentively in the Hokage's office, waiting for her orders. "I've calld you in here because I feel you should be the first to know. The Jigoku have been active." Ignoring the collective gasp, Tsunade drew their attention to the map on her desk. She pointed to an area near the Water country. "They were just spotted 24 hours ago here, overtaking the Lord's castle. With power over even a tiny village, I fear that they have gained an edge in numbers. I want you all to asist in throwing them out. If you happen to come across some members, well, go nuts. Now next I want.....where's Uzumaki?"

"We just woke up an hour ago." Korea informed. She had visited before she came here, and provided him with a swift whack upside the head for 'being such a doofus'.

"Well, when he's out of the hospital, get him in here. I've got a special mission for him."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Was it too short for your liking? Proooobably. Sorry, but hey, at least it's something, right? Summer's coming up, and once my exams are over, I'll try to update more often. **

**Oh, and here's an interesting little tid-bit; I'm currently working on a 100% original story, and I've been reshaping some of the ideas I have for it and putting them into my FanFics. So, if you ever read a book in the future and think, 'Hey, didn't I read a FanFic like this before?', that's because you have :3**


	33. Change

**`A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY EASIER TO RUN! Yep, I've officially been working on this for two years...wow...I need a life XD JUST KIDDING DONT RECORD THAT. Anywho, we're startin' to close up here! So sad D:**

**Oh, and Congrats to MidniteCurse4Eternity for being the 300th reviewer! Wow... that's a big number u I have a reaalllyyy good idea for your request [you'll love it :3], but you'll have to wait until the next chapter to see it :c So, I put in a liiittttllllee something in the middle here for you :3 Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

A certain blonde hairred shinobi paced back and forth between the two pillars of Konoha's gate. It was just before sunrise, and the village still lay sleeping, oblivious to the atmosphere of their world- the beginings of a war. It had been 12 hours since Tsunade told him of his mission, 5 days since he was put before the council, a little over two weeks since his return to Konoha...and 6 years since the day he 'died', and was taken in by the Akatsuki.

Naruto leaned against the large stone pillar, tilting his head up to stare at the soft baby pink, blue and lilac sky. He never noticed anything really, until he look at the sky. It was always just that-the sky. And no one could change that. Down here, however, it seemed everything was always changing.

He went from the 'loud mouthed, last place loser, the underdog, the kyuubi brat,' to 'loud mouthed, first class shinobi, the hero, the kyuubi tamer', in 6 years. In those six years, he'd gone through what many elders have never experienced. He'd experienced death, felt the kinship of his fellow Akatsuki, found long lost family, had to kill his own flesh and blood, felt unimaginable pain, and his personal favourite, found love.

Ino would tease, and call them the _'King and Queen of long distance relationships'_, or her favourite, _'NaruHina'_. But of course, he knew that last would never catch on. But still, it was strange to think back on his genin days, and think of Hinata. He always thought she was too quiet, qierd, and gave up to easily. But the chunin exams is what first started to change that. She showed him that she was strong willed, and although she still stuttered, and was very shy, he began to think more of her.

And then came that fateful day that they had been stuck together in the Akatsuki hideout, when Deidara let off a bomb as a distraction. He knew, that with the wall caved in, and her suddenly so firey about him begin a fraud, that he would have to tell her the truth. It became their little secret. Over the years, after their first 'date', he find ways to sneak into her mindscape, talk to her, tell her all the things that were happening to him, and she listened. He grew longing for each meeting more and more as the years past.

Naruto chuckled to himself. His love life wasn't the only thing that had changed in this little village. His 'death' had affected all those dear to him, especially his team mates. Team 7. this would be their first real mission together since his return, and it seemed that while things were still the same- Sasuke and Naruto jabbing insults, Naruto and Sakura teasing each other, Salura flirting with Sasuke, Kakashi just being there like a father figure of sorts- everything was different.

Sakura was no longer the awkward little preteen girl that always needed rescuing. She had matured, grown strong in mentality as well as physical strength. A woman now, she had grown out of secretly crushing on Sasuke, she didn't have to, he was her boy friend. Sakura was a kick-ass kunoichi, and one hell of a singer too.

Sasuke, what a difference. He had shed his cold, uncaring, revenge obsessed exterior to show his true nature. In losing his best friend, he learned that all the lessons Naruto had secretly taught him were true- life is too short to hold a grudge, you never know when someone will be taken away from you, it'll be too late, and then what? He was a fierce protector, passionate about life, and though he was still quiet and 'cool', he embraced the world in his own way. He opened his eyes to the wonderful girl who had been at his side through the hard times of Naruto's absence, and to the brother he had never truly lost.

Kakashi, the father figure of their dysfunctional family. He shed a tear at his father's funeral, he shed a tear at Obito's, but the man with perfect control on his feelings, cried at the funeral of his subordinate. Never, in a very long time, had he felt such rage as he did when the Akatsuki killed him. All he saw when red when they took his body, the world had lost a certain shine when he thought he was dead. He never truly forgave himself for letting the villagers treat Naruto the way they did, for letting the Akatsuki take him away. And even now, although he knew the truth, he still couldn't forgive himself. It didn't matter that the Akatsuki was good, he didn't know that at the time. Had they been good or evil, it didn't matter, they got him. He failed him as a teacher, and self proclaimed gaurdian. With this on his mind, he vowed to never let anything happen to his team again, if they surpassed him or not. 27 years old, and he was still growing up.

Naruto smirked, his eyes still glued to the sky. Things down here were changing, and it was about to change into a war, but at least the sky was still the same.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

They had to admit, being on the road wasn't as much fun without their verbal punching bag.

"Lucky bastard gets a 'special mission'." Hidan complained, his Sythe slung over his shoulder.

"It's not like it's a solo, he's going with his old team and Hinata-hime." Kakazu sighed, trying vainly to calm his partner.

"But-"

"Am I sensing abandonment issues?" Sasori commented.

"F***K NO! I know the twerp's not ditching us or anything, I just know he's gonna bitch about not being able to go nuts on Jigoku here. Kid's never even seen them yet."

"Then he should count himself lucky." Pein cut in. "Besides, if I know Naruto, he'll finish up early and join us. The only one who's bitching around here Hidan, is you."

It had been like that for the past 5 hours as they traveled toward the Water country border. The sad thing was, it was never any different when Naruto was with them. They'd bicker, play fight, bicker, trade insults, bicker, goof around, and bicker some more. It was an unspoken bond that held them all together, allowed them to be themselves, get on each others nerves, but at the same time, enjoy it. Even Korea and Konan didn't miss out on the fun. Konan would mainly poke at Pein, acting as the 'mother' of the group, and Korea would go at everybody, especially Naruto and Deidara- it was far too much fun getting on the artist's nerves, and Naruto, well, she was his cousin, it was her job to tease him.

"So, what's the plan of action, oh fearless leader." Deidara smirked.

"First, we're going to duct tape your mouth shut, she-male." Pein's favourite nickname for Deidara, "The rest is simple..."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The sound of foot steps echoing off the buildings brought Naruto out of his thoughts. He tore his gaze away from the sky, and peered through the light morning fog, watching as a figure approached. The figure drew closer, until finally it broke through the mist. The result was so shocking, even Naruto couldn't believe it.

"Ka-kakashi sensei?" He exclaimed.

"Good morning to you too Naruto." Kakashi said with his usual care-free attitude and a crinkle in his eye to show he was smiling beneath the mask.

"Bu-but...you're early, sensei!" Naruto shouted.

"A lot has changed around here, while you were...gone. Oh, and you know you don't have to call me sensei anymore."

"I don't know about that...you know, I'm still technically a genin." Naruto laughed. "I don't think I'll ever really get out of the habit anyway. You know, it's funny, here I can't stop calling you sensei, and yet I've never called Pein, Itachi or any of the other Akatsuki 'sensei'. Pretty messed up huh?"

"You just have a different relationship with them." Kakashi offered.

"That's true, but I mean, it doesn't mean that my bond with them is stronger. I don't know, I guess it might be because when I was first brought there, everyone was already like family, and I was adopted in a sense. And in Team 7, we had to achieve it. Both bonds are equally strong, even though they were achieved in different ways." Naruto mused.

Kakashi chuckled lightly, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "When did you become so wise, Naruto?"

Naruto snickered. "When it was beat into my head."

**XXXXXXXXXXX **

It was almost midnight when the Akatsuki stopped to make camp. It would be a long day tomorrow, and they all needed their strength, otherwise, they'd keep going through the night. With their fire ablaze, and their bed rolls set up, the group sat around their fire in a circle, preparing the fish they had caught.

"So, that's the plan? Seems a little too...genin for my liking." Kisame commented, taking a bit out of his fish.

"Too bad you don't have to like it." Pein shrugged. "Anyway, the point is that it's genin. If they're expecting retaliation, they'll prepare for the worst, covering all the blind spot. We simply won't use the blind spots."

"You make it sound as if we'll just walk right in." Korea added.

"Exactly."

"Alright, but if I die, I'm coming back to haunt you." Deidara said as he finished up his meal.

"That's enough for tonight, let's all turn in." Pein ordered, standing from his seat.

"Yes mother." Hidan mocked , sliding into his bed roll.

The rest of the organization followed suit, settling in for the night. Itachi banked the fire with a bucket of water before he left the circle, causing a large cloud of steam to spread over the camp. The Uchiha then walked swiftly to the nearest tree to...you know. But what he didn't expect, what none of them expected, was the small stone set deep into the ground suddenly sinking in upon contact. The slight sound awoke everyone there. They jumped onto their feet, ready for anything except the purple cloud that suddenly burst from every tree around the clearing. They held their breath, assuming it was poison, but when it came in contact with their skin...

"Oh, you have **GOT **to be kidding me!"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**A heartless cliffie obssesed author, I am:3**

**Aaaannnyway, I've been thinking about putting the radio play back on, but I won't bother if no one's interested. Any one?**


	34. Author's Note

Uhm, sorry to say this, but for the next little while, this story, as with some of my other stories will be put on Hiatus. I haven't been updating, and I've lost all inspiration for it, sorry! I'll try to come back to it later, but for now, I'm going to focus on the ones I can still work with.

~CrayonDreamer [Previously Sunniedip]


End file.
